Greatness in the infinite
by mightyundefeated
Summary: What if fairytail fire dragon slayer was a girl. What if erza had met a strange young man during her childhood. What if fairytail's strongest team were all actually S-class wizards. Read to find out what happens to fairytail as the all embark on a powerful adventure. Ocs, powerful fairytail characters, smart/powerful natsu.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 0** : Prologue

(Encounters)

 **Hello Everyone! This is my first** **fanfic ever so basically this is** **my** **first story, so i would really love your opinion on this one if this story is worthy to stay or it has to be deleted. Eitherway, there are a few genders switched here and there with few powerful** **ocs placed in this story. Both main character would be an oc and the feiry dragon slayer of ft. Oh, i also gotta mention that most characters would be powerful most especially the main character.**

 **So guys, please tell me what ya'll think after reading this first trial. Criticism are also accepted!**

 _'thinking **/thinking**_

"Talking"

 **"dragon/god"**

 _flashback_

Disclaimer:- I do not own fairytail or its characters. I only own my oc in this story and a few story plot!

400years ago (x371)

The sun began to rise over the horizon, coating the overgrown landscape in rays of bright, warm light. The lush forest filled with lively wildlife and the chirping sounds of birds could be heard from a good distance.

The beautiful morning was filled with bright and lovely colours, beauteous to the eyes. Out of the forest was the old but beautiful city of mildian, its busy streets bristling with people of all kinds as the move on with their daily routines.

A lone mage made walked through the lonely path of the forest, admiring the works of nature and giving in to the pleasant smell and view of the forest. The said mage stumbled across a path filled with different varieties of herbs. Seeing what rare opportunity this was, scooped down as he began to pick herbs of his liking.

While busy with picking the herbs, a rustling yet disturbing sound was heard from up the tree as its residences flew off in haste creating an uneasy feeling to it. Suddenly a wild shook to the earth caused him to loose his balance as he fell to his butt, as his gathered herbs scattered across him. Looking around to find the cause of the continuously violent tremor, which was getting closer and heavier.

Suddenly a gigantic dark figure could be seen as it slowly approached the male being who looked on in surprise as trees were broken apart and the earth continued its quake. Coming into the lights the forest has to offer, a large dragonic structure that stood on all fours having large dark red scales that glitters as the morning sun beat down on it. It's whole body was covered in dark red scales except its underbelly and lower half of it tail having a beige colour to it.

Its body was toned and refined, covered in muscles and veins threatening to pop out from it. It had scar smothering its body with the most noticeable being an X-shaped scar beside its snort, just below its right eyes, having two pairs of red wings folded on its back.

The dragon proceeded on its path but came to a halt, seeing after seeing a human in its path. The man wore a high collared black and tan robe with gold trimming featured at the edge of the collar along with a large white toga draped around his torso. Matching dark eyes and hair loomed his features and a pendant around his neck.

He looked on surprise but snapped out of it as he got up from his position. Dusting himself as he continued to stare at the mighty creature that has graced him with its presence. Deciding to break the silence he worded first.

"Hello there!' He said as he gazed continuously at the dragon. silence ensured once more with the dragon having an intense look on its face.

"Um, not to be rude but who might you be?" He asked keeping his cool, not showing any sign of nervousness or fear apparent on him. Suddenly the dragon smirked as it unleashed its wings, creating a huge gust of wind that blew off the scattered herbs.

" **I am the great and powerful Igneel!** **King of all fire dragons!** " Igneel boasted as he swell with pride.

"I very much know the name _igneel_ and seeing you in person is a great honour for me" The human mage responded, not feeling too honoured. Igneel retracted his wings and growled at the human response.

" **And who are you exactly? or rather what are you exactly?**!" it came out more of a demand than a question has the human eyes narrowed with caution as to sensing a sudden rise of danger approaching at a considerable speed.

"I am Zeref...Zeref Dragneel. A worthless man whose life no longer held any meaning to it" He spatted out as he looked down to the forest path, his eyes covered by his bangs.

 **"I ask once more boy, who are you**?!" Now it sounds more of a threatening question as Igneel began to loose his patience as he eyes glowed in power. Igneel was known to be prideful and a little hotheaded, scratch that he was as hotheaded as his flames but this time it was a different matter.

Igneel sensed an abnormal flow of magic, dark magic precisely that entered deep into the forest as it lingered in the air of the forest which caused a sense of uneasiness. Deciding to investigate it, Igneel followed to back to its source which led him to his current encounter.

Sensing real danger approaching as he thought of a way to avoid battling with the great beast in front of him, he quickly decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm a wizard who studied and mastered the ways of the Black Arts" Flames spew out of igneel's nose as he looked on unconvinced by the answer he just received.

 **"You seem to have the smell of blood and death on you. Care to explain that now?"** Zeref sighed as he put his hands up in the air that says _'i give up'_ as he walked close to Igneel and dat right next to him.

"You are right, I do have the stench of death lingering in me" He said as he walked up to igneel and laid down right next to him using his palms as support under his head not really afraid of igneel as he continued "Basically I have the curse of contradiction in me, a curse placed upon me by Ankhseram."

 **"The _god_ of life and death. Did you try to reserve the flowing balance between those two existence?"** Igneel asked Zeref, eyeing him suspiciously as he waited for a reply to confirm his suspicions.

"You are certainly right..." He paused as he closed his dark eyes and breathed in "...I did in fact tried to revive the dead"

 **"Humans will always be humans"** Igneel sighed out as he rested down to hear what the _human_ has to say to defend himself.

"I won't try to defend myself because I am proud of what I did, even if it means cursing myself with immortality and misery all through my life!"

" **What a useless resolve"** Igneel scoffed at Zeref as he categorized him as foolish but yet surprisingly firm man. All through igneel's live, he has known humans to act foolishly when under emotional pressure especially when it comes to someone they love. So he thought it was be something related to that.

 **"And i take it you tried reviving someone you care about"** Igneel looked at zeref wanting to know the reason for his action. Zeref had a gloomy expression on his face as stared at the ever changing sky. He wore a sad smile on face as he thought of a way to answer Igneel.

"Would you care to listen to my story?" He waited for a response and got a grunt so he took that as a yes. He replied with a "Very well then." as he wet his lips, ready for the long explanation.

"A few years back, during the raging war, my family and I had isolated ourselves faraway from sight as we had led quite a peaceful and happy lives" he raised his right up to obstruct a stray ray of sunlight from shining on his face as he continued "I had my dad, my mum and my little sister who was just a fragile 3 years old..." he brought his right hand over his face as he covered it to hide his expression.

"Suddenly we were attacked by some dragon. They burned down my home killing everyone except me..."tearing up as he remembered the tragic demise of his family. He was loosing his cool ad his dark eyes gave a small shade of red.

"We led a happy life...I was so happy to have someone I would call a sister...fate was just too cruel on us!" Now he was really loosing it. The tension in the air rises drastically as zeref's eyes shone blood red. Igneel cleared his throat, snapping Zeref from his fit of rage and apologised and continued.

"Wanting to change fate itself, I decided not to give up with the resolve of reviving my dead sister" Igneel sighed. Just as he thought, it had something to do with someone dear.

" I researched black magic through a school, I mastered it and indulge deeper into life and death magic but I was caught which lead me to be cursed by the god **_Ankhseram_** " He laughed at himself and sat up.

"I continued my research on my own and created demons called etherious demon to kill but they were not powerful enough to do so. I created the most powerful demon just as powerful as me and imbued it into my sister, reviving her and things went downhill after that"

 **"As expected of human foolishness**. **You humans continue to amaze me** " Igneel deep voice echoed out.

"That's the summary of what happened. Igneel I would like to make a proposal!" Igneel looked at zeref suspiciously as he thought of what kind of proposal he was about to spit out. Waiting patiently, he looked on to zeref.

"Igneel, I have tainted myself so deep in darkness that I can't be saved. I want you to train my sister and become her dad. I don't want her to become as dark as me!"

"No! Go find someone else" Igneel said as he got up ready to leave. But was stopped by zeref.

"Please Igneel, I know this might be bothersome but you are the only one I can turn to right now...Please Igneel!" he said as he got to his knees and bowed his head low to the ground. Igneel sighed and growled at himself, he was getting too soft for taking pity on him.

 **"Very well then"** Zeref smiled at the response he received and stood up. "She, like I had told you have powers that rival mine, I would like you to seal it and teach her dragon slayer magic" Zeref told.

 **"Meet me deep into the forest, find a cave large enough to house me. Brign her along"** With this Igneel has had enough for one day as he stretched out his wings and took off into the air creating large gust of wind that pushed zeref back but he stood his ground as Igneel disappeared.

Turning to the other side as he walked away from the forest back into the city bubbling with joy with a smile plastered on his face. He was truly grateful to Igneel.

 **4years later(X374)**

"Fire dragon iron fist!" a small pinkette shouted as she engulfed her fist and launched herself to her opponent. Her attacks were put off and she was sent flying and crashed into a boulder, shattering it.

" **Again!"** a deep voice called out as the small pinkette gave a girlish battle cry as she engulfed her body in flames that burned bright orange and launched forward headbutting her opponent in a futile attempt as she was swatted away again.

She looked down in shame thinking how powerless she was against her dad. Looking up to him, she asked "Dad, am I really weak?"

Her dad sighed as he spoke **"No child, you aren't weak"**

"Then why dad, why am I not strong enough?!" She yelled on frustration. Her dad saw the frustration weighing on her, he smiled letting out a breath of fire that coated the sky.

 **"The path to strength is as easy as you thought it would be. Dedication,** **hardwork, friendship and attentiveness are needed to grow in strength. The journey to strength leads only to either salvation or destruction.** **Well you may not understand now but when you get older, you surely will** " He laughed.

"Yes dad, I didn't understand a thing of what you just said" She glared at him thinking he was making fun of her but she laughed on with him.

"Thanks Igneel" She grinned at her dad.

 **"Come on natsumi, time to hunt food for dinner** " Igneel said to Natsumi as she jumped up for joy on hearing the word food. Running up to igneel's back as he took off in search of food for tonight's dinner.

Zeref walked the paths of the forest as he had something important he wanted to say to Igneel. Moving emtionlessly as he looked round his surrounding. He stopped, sensing someone approaching him.

Moving towards him was what appeared to be a human wearing a red old worn out hooded-cloak as the _human_ came from the direction he was heading to.

The hooded _human,_ Seeing someone in his path, he stopped and took a good look at the dark haried man in front of him. Yellowish bright eyes locked with dark eyes as they stared at each other intensely, no one showing any sign of backing out.

"Who are you?" Zeref broke the silence as the questioned the man in front of him.

"I am merely an aimless traveller" Said a velvet voice that sounded a little musculine but soft to the hearing as he looked around him and took notice of his surrounding. A voice brought him out of his daze

"Very well then, I will take my leave then." He said as he began to walk past the unknown man but a voice stopped him.

"Wait! Take me wherever you were going!" The hooded man called out as he turned to look at Zeref. Zeref turned to look at him wearing the same emotionless face as he responded flatly with a 'no'.

"Very well then, let's have a mock battle and the loser listens to whatever the winner says." He smiled from under the hood covering his head as his face was less visible.

"Do you go about challenging anyone you meet?" Zeref voice suddenly turned cold as his face gave a dark expression as he looked at him with annoyance hinted on his face. I mean, what idiot challenges someone he just met to a battle? He just don't get what was going on.

"Don't be confused my friend. I can sense your magic running wild within you and its very powerful. I want to put it to the test." He waited for zeref's acceptance to the battle but was shot down again.

"Be on your way before i loose what little control I have before you get yourself killed!" Zeref looked at the one he dubbed a _mad man_ in his mind as he turned to leave.

"Don't worry about killing me because that won't happen" He smirked under his hood liking how things were proceeding. _'Maybe i going too far with this'_ he thought.

"You are quite persistant but please leave before I really kill you!" He was really loosing it now. Just how stubborn was this guy anyway.

"Like I said, that won't happen weakling. Let just start already, unless you are afraid to battle me that is...little boy" He definitely had just pushed the button. Zeref eyes glowed dangerously red as black mist starts twirling violently around him drying up trees and turned the air black, making it a little difficult to see. The earth shook in rage as zeref unleashed his fury sucking the life out of the trees and leaving them withered and dry.

"You have angered me and you shall pay for it you fool! You death is inevitable!" He furiously said as his magic runs wild.

"Okay then, bring it on!" He said as he revealed himself, ready for a face-off against zeref. _'I really went far too far with taunting him'._

 **And Stop!!**

 **A/N:- That's it for now folks. I don't really know how good it was so i just want you all to tell me what you think about it**. **Well i've introduced the female natsu which is the main character and also an oc who is also the main character in this story. Just so you know, things would get prettt intersting from the next chapter which would also be the final prologue and chapter 3 would be the start of the actual story. I wanted to first focus on how everything happened before fairytail existed and not just starting the story at fairytail guild(if you know what i mean)**

 **Anyway, i'm looking forward to your replies to know if i should continue or not. Look forward to the next chapter!**

 **I'M OUT!**


	2. 2

Chapter 0.5: Prologue (Final encounters)

 **Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of the final prologue of 400years ago. Well i didn't actually put all that happened though. You guys will get to see more of what happened in the later chapters as flashbacks.**

 **Though this is going to be an Adventure/fantasy fanfic, there will be romance and different pairing and also harem but that won't happen until later chapter.**

 **Alright read and enjoy. Disclaimer at first chapter**

 **May contain spoiler!**

The night sky loomed over the earth filled with bright celestial stars that gave light to the living beings residing on earth. Cool gentle breeze blew across the inhabited cities of earthLand as it gave a relaxing chill.

Somewhere on earth land, five gigantic figures gathered around each other in a circular motion. Each one of them differs in colour and size. A grunt was heard amongst them during their conversation.

 **"Igneel, how has she been progressing lately?"** A feminine voice called out to the mighty fire dragon identified in the gathering.

 **"Not bad for a human, I believe she is to** **be stronger than** **that brat of** **Metalicana's"**

 **"He is not a brat igneel"** Metallicana scowled at Igneel's remark, sighing in disbelief as he tried to ignore prideful red dragon.

" **So Grandeeney, I heard from a certain red lizard that you picked up a human child or rayher adopted?"** Everyone except Igneel snickered at the iron dragon's comeback at Igneel who snarled angrily at the black steel dragon.

 **"Ah yes, she is the most adorable creature i have ever set my eyes on. She is so cute, so adorable so beau-"**

 **"Enough of that! We are not here to hear you speak in such ridiculous tone while gushing stupidly about a human child you adopted!"** Igneel spatted with Vernon in his voice. One who think he hated Grandeeney but that may not be the case. Grandeeney used to tease Igneel a lot when they were much younger much to the chargin of the red dragon who has ever since then been annoyed at her presence.

 **"How rude of you Igneel! Have some manners and don't interrupt when some else is speaking, especially if it is a lady!"** Grandeeney scolded and huffed in annoyance at Igneel, not wanting to hear another word from him.

 **"I wouldn't ever try calling you a lady, you bird of a dragon"** Grandeeney was a white dragon, well much smaller than other dragon which one may mistake for a wyvern. Having snow white scales and blues eyes with slit iris, she was quite a beautiful dragon.

 **"Oh really, considering your hot headed attitude, you should consider yourself lucky that someone as pretty as me still stays near you"** Grandeeney said slyly as she winked at Igneel which made him greatly annoyed.

 **"More like you staying near me is like a nightmare"** Igneel fired back, as tension grew between those two.

 **"That is enough you two"** Another deep voice cuts in breaking up the tension they had created, not wanting to listen to them any longer.

 **"Quit behaing like a spoilt brat Igneel, and Grandeeney, please keep your provocation to yourself"** It warned, not liking their display right now.

 **"Weisslogia, don't lecture me and mind your own business"** Igneel yelled at the Light dragon who disapproved of his attitude.

 **"We are not here to fool around! Please lets get down to the issue at hand or I'm leaving this instant!** A new voice threatened, sounding very annoyed at their current situation.

 **" Skiadrum is right, we don't have time for silly games of words"** Metallicana supported the shadow dragon called skiadrum. Skiadrum is a large shadow dragon with a black shadowy colour that fits his magic, black iris and a matching black wings.

 **"Both Skiadrum and I had adopted two human children to pass on our magic"** Weisslogia announced to the group which interested them. Asking first, Grandeeney eyes sparkled in delight as she tried to extract some information for herself.

 **"Are they both girls?! Are they cute or adorable?! Could they be as cute as my daughter?! How old are they?! Are they Actual sisters?! Let me see them please?!!"** Everyone sweat dropped at her childish antics as Skiadrum and Weisslogia shared a look as the former answered her questions.

 **"No, no, I don't know, no, not now but later"** He answered flatly, earning a laugh from both the iron dragon and light dragon with the red dragon snickering at her. Getting serious, Igneel looked at them with content.

 **"Everything is all going according to plan"** They all agreed.

Their meeting was cut short as suddenly, the earth gave a violent vibration as the dragons began to look around in confusion. A sudden spike of an unimaginable amount of magical powers sipped all around them, making them freeze in fear, sending cold chills up their spines.

 **"I-i-igneel w-what's g-going on?!"** Asked a frightened Grandeeney as she felt intimidated under this magical pressure.

 **"I-is it p-possible that it is _him_ "** Weisslogia said in fright as he tried to keep his balance in check with fear hinted in his voice.

 **"Impossible! Please tell it's not him, please!"** She pleaded desperately not hiding her fear at all.

 **"Calm down everyone! This isn't him. This _magic_ is far more powerful than _his_ " ** Igneel assured them but not feeling so convinced in his own words.

 **"P-perhaps, a new threat?!"** Metallicana reasoned, earning a gasp from the female dragon.

 **"Possibly, I am going on ahead to check it out"** Trying to sound strong and focused, Igneel managed to get himself soaring up through the night sky as the dim rays of light reflected on his red scales. Not wanting to be left behind the others sloppily launched up and followed him, the magical pressure not being any help at all.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Alright then, I'm ready when you are!" He declared as he threw off his hooded-cloak, revealing himself. He wore a long yellow frock-coat with long arms reaching his wrist, a long rail of buttons filled the centre of his coat, matching yellow pants with blue designs of flower filling both clothing up with a pair of black gladiators sandals. He had long weavry hair which had three colours on it; the crest of this hair containing a silver white colour, mid-section containing a pink colour and lower part a yellow colour. He had a dim golden eyes, which matched his physique. He looked no older than 20years of age. He was like a prince out from a fairytale.

Golden eyes met dark eyes as they had a staring contest, zeref secretly admiring this mysterious man. The man got on a battle stance as he propelled himself towards zeref at fast speed as he pulled out a fist aimed at zeref.

 **"Black Arts: Immobilization!"** Zeref whispered calmly as a large black magic circle appeared above the sky, activating at zeref's command, freezing time itself. The trees paused it dance, falling leaves stopped mid air not daring to move an inch.

He stopped midway towards zeref, seeming unaware of the time freeze. Zeref closed the distance between them, raising up a right hand as he enchanted another spell

 **"Stygian blast circle"** A dark magical circle appeared on his right palm as a large ring of spinning dark flames burst out from the magic circle, circling around his right arm like a serpent. Pointing it to his opponent, it flew off him like a raging serpent and crashed onto the other man as it exploded creating a slight wave, cancelling his first magic.

The flames burned on, time resumed and the flames grew intensely. Sighing Zeref turned to leave, deciding the battle to be over.

"io, don't turn your back on your opponent in a battle" 'Prince charming' called out from the explosion becoming visible from all the smoke and dust, a weird blue smoke emitting from his body from the wounds he sustained from the attack he received.

"Self regeneration; healing magic huh" Zeref eyes narrowed and he gave a sullen smile while looking at him like he was a piece of meat offered for discount in the market. "This is gonna be fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah it sure will be" He smiled back at the black haired mage.

 **"Black Arts; Fortress enforcement"** Zeref shot forward at blinding speed as he sent a quick punch as it collided with the other man's fist, causing a mini shockwave as the force pushed them backwards a little, blowing the trees slightly. 'Prince charming' launched himself at zeref, throwing a devastating blow to his head, seeing the incoming attack, zeref slapped his attack with the back of his palm and drove a fist to his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him but he stood his ground and headbutted zeref who staggered at the sudden attack.

The young man gave a roundhouse kick to zeref's face, hitting him dead on with light wave and the sound of bones cracking the process, colliding and destroying four trees from the force of the attack. He fell to his to his knees as he coughed up blood. Seeing he attacker positioned himself like he was about to start a race as he plunged towards him at super speed, shattering the earth beneath him. Zeref stood up quickly and ran forward at lightning speed as they both sent furies of destructive punches and kicks, destroying everything in their intense battle.

A leg kick shot at zeref as he countered by blocking it with his hands. Getting a hold of it, he flung the golden eyed man up in the air, proplleing himself up at lightning speed, the ground beneath him formed a small crater at the pressure while he flew into the dark sky.

 **"Fist of Annihilation!"** A black magic circle appeared around zeref's fist, coating it with large quantity of dense black mist as he drove it into the other man's abdomen with extreme force. Feeling the painful impact, golden eyes widen in pains as he coughed up blood, splattering on zeref's face.

The forceful impact sent him soaring further into the air, with zeref loosing momentum, but replaced with flaming feet's that propelled him at rocket speed, head butting the other man, as he coughed another handful of blood.

Zeref caught him by the neck before he fell, and continuously kneed him in the stomach mid-air, light wave bursting out from the painfully strong attack. Pain shot through his body as he struggled to breath, his lungs feeling extremely hot and painful. Stopping his trains of attack to catch his breath, his eyes glowed red, black ominous aura covered them both, zeref looked down to earth, his flaming feet keeping them from falling.

 **"It's sad that your time has actually come to an end"** He gave a sadistic smirk, and with all his might, he threw the other man down to earth, covering him with deadly black mist.

Falling down to earth with a sonic boom causing three layers of waves in the air as he mercilessly crashed into the earth, causing a massive explosive shockwave, creating an enormous crater from his fall like a meteoroid, raising an excessive amount of dust like a large mushroom. He laid down lifeless in the large crater. His whole body was broken, blood came out freely from his slightly opened mouth, his eyes like tears and his ears.

Soon a whistling sound came from above like the gravity of earth was pulling it down. A dark mist fell from the sky, land crashed into the crater causing another massive explosion, tripling the size of the crater. The explosion spread about two-third of the entire forest, disintegrating everything in the process.

 **"Magmus Oblivion: Disintegration"** A voice calmly said from above as he watched on as the forest disintegrated like dust particles sighing at the destruction caused by his attacks.

 _'Maybe i overdid it a little'_ He confessed as he was feeling a little worried of what he had done.

A battered body laid at he centre of a large crater able to house a whale, his golden eyes void of any life and his body as pale as a ghost. Zeref was surprised that both his clothes and hairs were still intact but didn't think much about it. He drifted down to the tip of the hole, landing softly while looking down at the 'dead man'.

"Foolish one, may you rest in peace" He prayed with his hands clasped together, giving him his final respect, and turned to leave.

Large amount of blue smoke filled the hole, reaching zeref's feet. He felt a tingling sensation from it as he turned back to see a hole covered blue smoke in it.

"Don't tell me he is..." He became frustrated as the smoke cleared out, revealing a multicolour haired man standing and waving at lightly at zeref while smiling.

"Amazing...really amazing..." Zeref yelled out in excitement as he flew downwards to him, inspecting him thoroughly forgetting all his malice and hate.

"I first thought you were dead but that doesn't seems to be the case and now you're healed up like nothing ever happened" Feeling confused as his confusion were replaced with shock.

"You're right, nothing ever happened, you haven't touched me yet" He smiled warmly at zeref who gawked at him.

"Oh and by the way, My name is Korin prowess, pleased to meet you!" He finally introduced himself and laughed lighthearted at the expression on zeref's face.

"What do you mean by that? I know I nearly, if not killed you just now"

"Yes you definitely killed me just now" now Zeref was totally confused

"If I had killed you, why are you standing here now?" he asked the obvious, feeling like he was been toyed with.

"Because that was my illusion"

Realisation hit him as put all the piece together. He never used any magic to begin with, just brute strength as he was the only one to cast a few powerful spells.

"Now you know. If I were to really attack you, it would be like this..." He touched zeref's forehead and he instantly vanished, appearing out of the crater on the levelled ground.

Connecting zeref telepathically as he said _'considering me staying of battle, if i were to battle myself, it would have been this way'_

The air turned cold as it stood still, making it hard to breath. Zeref struggled to breath as cold shivers ran down his spine. Suddenly the ground began to quiver ferocuisly, thrashing him around as he lost his footing and fell on this butt.

The pebbles around him shock in fear and bust up in dust.

"J-just what is g-going on?!" He asked in dismay, with a little excitement. A tidal wave of wind came from all corners as gathered into the large hole swirling around inside the crater, all around Korin as it swallowed him up.

Two bright golden light began to shine from the violent wind, looking intimidating. Unimaginable magical pressure was released like an extremely bright pillar of huge golden light shot from earth to the night sky threatening to pull anything and everything around.

Trying his hardest not to be sucked in, zeref stared in awe at the surplus amount of magic that brightened the earth and the dark sky making it look like the night never occurred.

"Unbelievable" was the only word he could mutter at the godly presence.

It was far to large to be called magic, it was far too powerful to be approachable, it was far too strong to exist on earth.

 ** _With Igneel and the others..._**

 **"There! That pillar of light must be the source!"** Igneel told his companions as they Soared the sky trying to reach their goal.

 **"What colossial magic is this?!** Asked a metal dragon.

 **" This is definitely not _'him',_ I'm sure of it" **Igneel finally concluded.

 **"Yes, _'his'_ magic is pitch black and a mixture of blue, giving off the presence of dispair and chaos"** Weisslogia joined in.

 **"But if it wasn't him, then what is?"** Now it was rather a 'what' than 'who' because no existing human who ever produce such immense magic as Grandeeney can't hold back her worries.

 **"Let's hope that whatever it is, it would be on the good side"** Skiadrum concluded as they quickly approached the light.

 ** _In Magnolia..._**

"Oh goodness! what is that?!"

"It's shining!"

"Its beautiful!"

"Have a star fallen from space?!"

"Don't be silly, there is no way that can happen!"

"But the ground vibrated just moments ago"

"Yeah I wonder what happened over there"

The citizens of magnolia conversed amongst each other staring in amazement at the golden pillar of light from afar. Some wondered if the world has finally come to an end. But that is not the case.

 ** _In Crocus..._**

Everyone looked on from their homes, wondering what was going on. Fear washed over them as they thought a threat might be approaching them.

"Mama, what is that pretty light over there?"

"I don't know honey" was the conversation between a mother and her son as they gazed on in fear.

 ** _Somewhere deep within a dark valley..._**

A human figure saw the light, feeling the rather strong magic, he snarled loudly as he proclaimed "I must make this magic mine" Smirking as darkness enveloped everywhere.

 ** _Somewhere else entirely..._**

In a dark space where nothing could hardly be seen.

"Damn _'he'_ is still alive" A tall shadowy figure said sounding masculine with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Tch...tha _'bastard'_ is just too stubborn to die" A new male voice sounded from the darkness.

"From the beginning, you all have tried in vain, besides _'he'_ is the most powerful one among us" A calm male voice said not sounding supportive of their discussion.

" _'He'_ isn't the most powerful or are you forgetting that **I** exist?" A feminine voice vocalised in awareness as she stressed out.

"Damn _'him'_...but no matter we will have our way soon" The first man said as they disappeared in the darkness.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Korin eyes glowed a pure golden colour as he activated his _'magic'_ with his hair glowing a shade of three colour, white, pink and yellow. Seeing it was enough reverted his powers, stopping all unnatural phenomenon from occurring any further. Appearing beside a worn-out, stunned and flabbergasted mage who sat there, oblivious of his own surrounding.

A light tap on the mage's shoulder caused him to shiver from the touch, coming back to the right sense. Standing up slowly as Korin laughed at him and his drama of shaky legs.

Turning to Korin, he bowed his head making him confused "I have lost"

"What do you mean you've 'lost'?" Confusion washed on his head not knowing what the mage spoke about.

"The battle, there is no way I can defeat that"

"Oh so that's what you mean, well don't worry cause I don't plan on killing anyone now" Zeref cringed at his words

"Now?...you plan on killing later?!" Asking to be sure that hr heard wrong

"Yes, I plan to kill later but it's not you or people you may know...you won't understand though" He explained reasonably trying to ease up the awkwardness that was growing.

Zeref coughed slightly in between words "What was that?!"

"That?!"

"Yes, your magic, what was it?"

"That's not magic. I don't conjure magic circles or have any fancy spells and attacks like you mages do" He explained while demonstrating childishly.

"Then what was it?" Zeref dark eyes met his golden eyes as they stared at each other intently.

"Don't ask further, My powers are called infinitude" He answered as he materialise his red hooded-cloak on his body leaving his head uncovered.

Zeref pondered deeply as he realised something wrong.

"Infinitude means limitless or boundless, does that mean..."

"Yup" This simple response brought fear in the black mage as he stepped back a bit sensing grave danger been close to the man.

"Don't worry, I'm not like that nosy **' _Ankhseram'_** who knows nothing more than to curse and accuse people unjustly" Zeref gasped, he was talking about ankhseram like he knew him. Something is wrong here and he can just smell it. Unleashing a great deal of his magic, trying to looking intimidating as piercing red orbs looked at a certain 'monster man'.

"Calm down zeref, I'm not him and neither am I like him. You're gonna die if you try it though" An uninterested man said as the black mage saw the uselessness in his plan.

An abrupt roar stopped their conversation, glancing towards the source or noise, Korin saw five large dragons flying towards them. They had considerably large amount of magic as the came close. They lowered themselves picking up dust from their flapping wings.

Zeref curiously walked close to him as the dragons immediately recognised the dark hair man.

 **"Zeref, what happened here?"** Igneel asked in a demanding tone with an air of seriousness that stated business.

 **"Yes black wizard, most of the forest disintegrated and a rather... large hole...over there?"** Metallicana gestured over the whale sized hole as Korin laughed loudly.

 **"What do you find funny about this human!"** A tick mark appeared on Igneel's head as he tried not to eat this dolts in front of him.

Well...me and zeref were playing around and we kinda...um...destroyed everywhere and I...um...released...a...um... little too much... of my...powers" he answered hestitantly as he comically fidgeted and played with his two index fingers as he answered all their questions at once.

 **"You were the caster of that unnatural phenomenon of a magic?"** They looked at him dumbstrucked, feeling a little lightheaded as they tried processing the little piece of information they received.

"Sir dragon, I'm sorry about destroying everywhere and secondly I'm not a human" astounding everyone further save for zeref who had his fair share of surprise earlier.

"Not to worry, I'll fix it right away".

Korin turned around as he looked at the first degree destruction they had caused, sighing he raised his left hands up as it suddenly began to gather wind. The wind continuously came to his palm as it twirl like a spinning orb of ball, just the size of a football.

It began to shine an extremely blinding bright colour of blue, radiating a different kind of power, warm and comforting. Seeing this was enough to do the trick, he threw down the ball of blue light as it sank into the floor.

They all looked anxiously, silently waiting as to what would happen next...but nothing happened.

 **" Well, that was something..."** Skiadrum broke the silence first as the others agreed with him.

Suddenly the earth turned blue, radiating a warm blue light as it began to restore everything that was destroyed in the previous battle.

 ** _"Amazing'_** they all thought as in a matter of mere seconds everything came back to the way it was.

"And done!" He turned to face them as the earth reverted back to its dirty brown colour, no more craters or destroyed trees or an empty waste land. Everything was back to the way it was as trees and birds and leaves filled the forest.

 **"Was that _Time magic?_ "** Igneel asked not understanding what happened.

"Nope, its healing magic. A type of healing powers that heals or revert anything and everything even objects" He stated as he began to feel bored.

"Korin prowess, I would like to discuss with you" A very serious looking zeref said as Korin looked at him in confused.

 ** _3hours later..._**

"I see, very well then I'll help you"

"You would?" Zeref asked as the dragons rejoiced silently.

"That's why I'm here in the first place, to remove threats from this world" He answered clearly.

They discussed about ancologia and the dragon king festival with their plans of training humans to take after them and he had just agreed to help them. And so it began.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **February 4(X377)**

 **"Shadow dragon roar!"**

 **"White dragon roar!"**

 **"Fire dragon roar!"**

 **"Iron dragon roar!"**

All elements shot out from their respective user's mouth as it fused together mid-air, crashing into an unsuspecting multi-colour haired man creating a mining explosion. The air cleared as he came to them unscathed.

"Shit! Even with our combined attacks, we still can't harm him!" complained a mini gajeel as he grabbed his hair in frustration.

"I will definitely defeat him one day. That is my ultimate goal" a pinkette declared as she watched the man with a smile and glittering eyes.

"Onii-chan is so cool!" A tiny bluentte said as she ran up to him.

"So cool" "so strong" sting and rogue respectively said in admiration.

"You guys are doing great, no, in fact you are all more powerful than kids your age" he was proud of their efforts and and strength as dragonslayers.

"But we are still no match for you onii-chan" he sighed as he walked over to a saddened rogue who was already tearing up. Patting his affectionately, rogue looked up at him, a warm and assuring smile plastered on his elder brother's face.

"You don't have to be strong enough to defeat me, but rather be strong to protect your friends and family. Strength comes from the will to protect and not to defeat. All I'm saying is to do your best okay" Rogue wiped off his tears and answered postively with a small smile.

"Blah, blah, blah, I don't care about those things, I just want to defeat you and I will work my way to defeating you Korin onii-chan!"

"Okay Natsumi, I'll be waiting" he gave her a thumb up. Looking at the children, he clasped his hands with a lovely smile "Alright then, let's go get some food"

The all shouted cheerfully on hearing the word 'food', I mean they're dragon slayers after all.

Its been 3years since the incident involving Korin unleashing his powers. Ever since then he decided to help train the young dragon slayers. He loved these children and would do anything to keep them safe but he knew that wasn't the case here. He disagreed on taking acnologia head on and refused death to zeref saying that's not his reason for 'coming to earth'.

He knew about zeref and his little 'deeds' in the past, though he was not bothered by it saying its cool but scolding he as he went about it the wrong way. He grew so close with the dragons as he occasionally converse with them for a long while. The kids all loved him and even referred to him as Onii-chan, and with him training them, their magic grew drastically with Korin mainly in charge of their training, although they were also trained by their dragons too.

Korin was very protective of them, he even punched Igneel on the face one certain time because he was rough handling Natsumi and scolded him on how to treat a child most especially a girl and a certain white female dragon who laughed hard much to the red dragon's chargin.

On his free days he took them all to town to have fun and met a certain heartfilia woman who also took care of them, inviting them to her place anytime they feel like coming. They all loved him so much, and he never got mad at any one of them, not even the dragons...well except for Igneel of course.

Frequently visiting zeref and discussing some certain issues with him while keeping him at bay from killing anyone. And no, you may think they all fear him because of his might but that's not the case. He never for once showed off or threatened them with it. He earned their respect fair and square.

It was already night time now as the young slayers all slept in a cave, in a large pink mat that was laid right next to the wall of the cave. Korin watched them peacefully having their rest as he began to reminisce on the time they've spent together.

"Its been three years" he said, talking to no one in particular.

"It quite sad they are not aware of their future yet" he sat beside them as he rested his back on the cave wall. Watching as gajeel struggled under the thick blanket used to cover them.

"Five more months remaining for their departure. Four hundred years into the distant." He stroked a sleeping Wendy's hair who purred like a cat at his touch as her reaction served as entertainment to him.

"Well, four hundred year is not so long, at least not for me" Looking at the adorable children once more as he stopped all thoughts and action before he willed himself to sleep.

The next morning, after they had all eaten breakfast, the dragons watched on as the they all run laps around the forest. Korin lead them through the paths needed for the marathon as the dragon slayers followed suit, running for twenty minutes.

A light thud came from the back as Korin stopped immediately turning around as he saw Wendy on the ground. He rushed to picked her up, dusted her skirt as he saw a bruise on one of her knee.

Wendy began to cry from the pain of the bruise. Trying to comfort her, Korin healed her and the other children watched him in amazement. Wendy looked at her knee to see nothing there, just her skin. Cleaning her tears she smiled up to her big brother and cheerfully thanked him.

"Attaboy wendy" he stroked her hair affectionately as she purred at his touch.

"Um Korin Onii-chan, I think Wendy's a girl" a confused Natsumi said causing the other children to snicker at him.

"Oh right...I knew that" he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Wendy" he apologised, she hugged him and giggled at his silliness.

"Alright then why don't we all take a break and go fishing!" he declared.

"I'm in!" Natsumi beamed.

"Cool!" sting and rogue added.

"if you say so" said an uninterested gajeel who was secretly eager to go fishing.

"Yay! Fishing with onii-chan!" Wendy dragged him as they all went to a river farther from their location.

On getting to the river, they stripped down to their undergarments and dove in save for Korin and Wendy, with the former still in this full clothes and the latter afraid of the water.

"Aren't you gonna go in Wendy?" Korin asked.

"Onii-chan, I'm scared to go in" a frightened Wendy shields herself with her big brother looking at the other children having fun.

"Come on Wendy, the water doesn't bite" natsumi assured, coming out from the water, she walked towards them.

"Huh, what are you talking about pinkie, this water is really dangerous. Weak girls like Wendy would drown instantly" gajeel fleered, making a scary face as Natsumi scowled at him. Wendy shrieked in fear

"Thanks for the help gajeel" she said with sarcasm "And don't call me pinkie metal head!" yelling at the iron dragon slayer.

"What did you call me flame breath?!" it was his turn to feel annoyed as she grinned in victory.

"Wow, for a dragon slayers, your ears sure are useless, M-E-T-A-L H-E-A-D" she spelt the last part out for him provoking him further.

"Here they go again" sting said watching them bicker and as they got ready to punch each other.

"Why you!" Gajeel ran out of the water rushing towards natsumi with his fist coated in his magic. Natsumi did the same, readying herself for the attack.

"Alright, that's enough you two" The older man caught off their battle as they stopped and scoffed at each other. Sighing, Korin took the terrified Wendy into his arms, walking towards the river as he gently but slowly placed Wendy into it, staying near her until she felt relaxed it.

"Okay you guys, here's your fishing rod" He hand each of them a fishing, a grumpy gajeel and Natsumi snatched the last two rods off his hand that had magically appeared on his hands. Korin was known to do extraordinary things, one most wizards can't make possible.

The sour mood turned bright as they all had fun and ate a lot of fish because some dragon slayers turned it into a fishing competition.

 ** _Five months later (July 6, X377)_** F

During these last few months, the Young dragon slayers had the time of their lives. They all played with their parent and of course their big brother who was always there for them.

Early that Morning, July 6th, Korin had them all washed up as he took them to town for a fun filled day. Playing all kinds of silly games, race events, eating contest, racing contest, sight seeing in different cities and soaring through the sky with their parents. Making them tired as they slept quite early that night.

 **"Thank you so much for everything you've done Korin"** Weisslogia said gratefully as he and the other dragons held their child in their palms sleeping peacefully.

 **"You really did so much for us. I'm quite sure that they had a grear childhood, even though it wasn't long"** Skiadrum said feeling a little sad about it.

 **"But on the good side they've groen in strength and that's a good thing"** Metallicana added.

 **"Thank you so much for taking good care of my daughter Korin"** Grandeeney looked at her child, then at korin **"Sometimes she dreams about getting married to you when she grows older"** She laughed as korin smiled at her "Well, I'll be waiting then"

 **"Are you serious?"** Igneel asked him curiously **"Because Natsumi also said the same thing"** he revealed.

 **'My daughter is much cuter. Oh, maybe you could marry them both"** They all laughed light-hearted at their children's silly remarks.

 **It is our greatesr luck to have crossed paths with you Korin, Thank you so much"** Igneel said in deep appreciation towards the man as he smiled at all of them.

"Its okay you guys, its not like this is the final goodbye. We will meet in the future you know"

 **"He's right about that"** Skiadrum said in awareness.

"Alright then, let's begin" they nodded as each one of them began to take flight moving to towards their destination. Korin began to run at lightning speed catching up to them and kept a steady pace until they reached their destination.

Landing on a clearing with no trees or bushes, up ahead was a huge metal gate with double doors, laced with blue and red rubies, two large polls supporting it on both sides.

A dark haired man and a blonde woman came up to them as they greeted each other.

"Yo zeref, Anna" Korin greeted.

"Hello Korin" Zeref returned his greeting.

"Korin-san, I missed you" Anna ran up to him and embraced him in a warm hug.

"Um...thanks?" he said, not sure of what to say.

Anna heartfilia was a beautiful woman with an hourglass shaped figure, her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and had a side swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped by the side of her head. She was dressed in an elegant red and white robes with high collared cloak. She was a key hole blouse and a long dress **(A/N: source from Fairytail fandom)**

"Oh that's right, I've finished it Igneel" she brought a small bag out, opening it as she brought out a neatly woven white scaly scarf.

 **"This is Perfect. Just like i wanted it!"** Igneel said as anna gave the scarf over to Korin as he took it and draped it round Natsumi neck.

"You're more of a softie than I remembered, Igneel-chan~" He sounded provocative as a tickmmark appeared on Igneel's head.

 **"Shut it rainbow head"** Igneel fired back "Okay I'm sorry, let's just wrap things up okay" they all nodded.

"Alright, since Igneel is the only one to use **'Soul technique'** I'll be linking you all, meaning whatever effect made on him will happen to the rest of you" Korin explained as he urged them to begin.

Um wait Korin, if you're the one linking them, won't you be pulled in too?" Anna asking with a worry filled eyes.

"Nope, it won't pull me in, thanks for worrying" he gave a her an assuring smile before turning serious.

Igneel performed the rituals as he was fully concentrated while the others looked at him. Moments later a red magic circle circle glowed on his right palm which carried his adoptive child. Seeing the queue, Korin eyes glowed lightly as he took control of the other dragons body each one of them now having the same magic circle with their specified colour.

Purple mist came out of their mouths as they rapidly began to shrienk in size, signalling the effect of the magic.

"Goodbye you all, thank you so much for the wonderful time we spent together" a tearful Anna said in a bow.

 **"Thanks to you too Anna heartfilia, you've done more than enough for us. Thank you"** Igneel said.

 **"You're a blessing to us dragons. Thank you so much"** Grandeeney said.

 **"We will always be grateful to you human friend"** Metallicana said.

 **"Your good deeds will always be remembered"** Weisslogia smiled.

 **"We'll meet someday in the stars...goodbye friend"** Skiadrum ended as they all completely turned to mist leaving a teary Anna as she brawled her eyes out. They all smiled at her, igneel gave a nod at zeref and korin.

The children floated mid air as large magical circles appeared in front of them, as the mist of the dragons were absorbed into the bodies of their children making them jerk slightly at the new residents in them.

"It is time Anna heartfilia" A calm voice called her as she looked over to zeref and nodded, cleaning her eyes, she walking farther from them to the huge eclipse door. Flaring her magical powers, she launched twelve zodiac keys toward the door as they made it to the key holes awaiting them.

"Korin, what time is it?" zeref asked as he walked closer to him.

"Its the early morning of July 7th" he answered.

A creaking sound of metal was heard as both men looked over to female mage, taking off, Korin ran over to her as he pulled her back and leaped further away from the gate.

"What are you doing Korin?" a confused Anna asked him.

"If you had stayed there any longer, you would have been sucked into the future" she gasped at the response and immdetialey the wind picked on as everything began to get drawn towards the fully functional gate of eclipse.

The floating children began to get sucked in as they all watched them depart from their presence as Anna muttered a final goodbye towards the sleeping dragon slayers as they disappeared into the gates. A stray tear ran down her cheek as she left Korin's embrace and called back her keys successfully shutting the gate.

"Are you sure you would be okay Anna?" Anna cleaned her tears and smiled at him, assuring him that she was fine.

Giving her a final hug as she broke down in tears if not ever seeing him again but he promised to look after her descendants. Emptying her tanks in her eyes, she went over to zeref who thanked her also for all her help in treating the children nicely and helping them when needed.

Giving them her final goodbye, she left the two men who looked at each other.

"Korin, I will go my own path" zeref said, leaving no room for arguments.

"I knew you would say that but that's alright, we all have our own path to choose" zeref smiled for the first time that day as he turned to leave.

"Thank you for everything...Big brother" Those words hit Korin like a ton of bricks as he felt happiness course through his body.

"Anytime...little brother" grinned at him as he watched the retreating figure of zeref disappeared.

"Now then, let's go into the future shall we?!"

 **AND CUT!**

 **XXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOOX**

 **And that wraps up the second and final prologue of this story. Next up, Chapter one,Fairytail!**

 **Please read, Review, Fav/follow.**

 **Thanks everyone!!**


	3. 3

**Chapter 01: Fairytail**

In this world, supernatural beings and magic exists like it was a natural phenomenon. Beast, monsters, Mythical creatures and beings we all heard from stories actually exist.

Good and evil maintained the balance of this realm, considering the existence of magic, attaining a higher sense of evil and maleficence. But also brings about a new dawn.

Light gave birth to darkness, and so does darkness gave birth to power. Magic existed in two categories, 'Bearer' and 'holder'. The origin of magic was unknown to man but its use differ from person and how its used.

Now in Ishgar, three kingdoms, Nodvorak, Acidanvi and Fiore rises from the ancient times, long before the creation of guilds and saints. Through the use of magic, these kingdoms had competited for dominance and might, forming a rivalry amongst them.

Their fierce rivalry and hunger for power almost created a second war, after the Dragon king festival but a certain 'man', through his great wisdom and knowledge adverted it with a brilliant idea, forming man's greatest assets.

The Ten Saints.

Since these three kingdoms were in need of power, then, ten wizards, whose power exceeded the human limitations and reasoning were crowned saints. Yes, the Ten Wizards Saints.

Ten saints in total were gathered from all three nation, with Fiore having the largest and most powerful one of them all, caused them to be feared and were a force to be reckoned with. One may think that the gods favoured Fiore more than any older but well we don't really know for now.

In Fiore, lies a certain guild in a certain place known as Magnolia. They were a loud and rowdy bunch who were the infamous target of the strict magical council.

Known for their destructive and boisterous attitude. Although they bear the title as Fiore strongest guild begrudgingly given to them by the council members, they never actually acted like it and always into trouble with the council and the people of Fiore at large. They were known to be called Fairytail.

Fairytail housed two of Ishgar saint mages, not only that but also having the highest number of S-Class mage. If that wasn't enough, four out of eight power house were recognised to be wizard saint level and still have two actual saints. Just how powerful was Fairytail anyway?.

Inside Fairytail guild was unlike no other 'normal' day for the fairies. An unusually loud noise could even be heard from a closed door. Everyone gathered around in a big circle, cheering as loud as they can, placing bets, strench of beer filled the air and the guild was in a turmoil.

"Go get her gray, you can win this!" A fraction of his guildmates supporting him cheered.

"Get him natsumi, the guild master ain't here today!" A fraction of her guildmates supporting her also cheered.

The rest of the guild members gathered around them in a circular motion, forming a large space in between them, just about enough space for the two combatants to go wild and have fun.

Drinks and foods were served and bets were taken thanks to Mira, lissana and levy respectively, who helped by making it possible.

"Oi, flame breath..." gray yelled from the loud noise "...Its gonna be my win today"

"Hmm, you think so?" natsumi said with a skeptical look, brushing her long silky pinkish hair that flowed down her back, all the way to her hips.

They both had an intense staring contest before gray broke it off, loud cheers from the background went on.

"Don't worry, after defeating you today, things are gonna change around here" gray said, sounding confident in his ability.

"If you say so"

Lucy came in their midst, signalling the two if they were ready, earning slight nods from them.

"Onee-chan, don't go overboard this time" Lucy warned her, knowing what she was capable of.

"Don't worry Luce, it would be over in a flash" she flashed the blonde a toothy grin.

"And that's what I'm afraid of" Lucy sighed.

"You too gray, don't freeze us over like last time"

"The only one that's gonna get frozen this time is a pink dragonslayer!" gray declared with assurance.

Lucy sighed.

"Begin!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs as she scampered away from them and into the crowd.

Seeing the battle has begun, gray charged first.

"Ice make:shooting arrows" he yelled as a large white appeared above natsumi, frozen white crystal arrows rained down on her.

"Fire dragon: Burning fist of fury" she countered with a rapid flaming fist movement, continuously punching every single one of Gray's arrows.

"As expected from her"

"So powerful"

"She's got this in the bag"

Her own fraction of the guild supporting her, praised her and cheered on.

"Tch, how about this then" gray accelerated towards natsumi, throwing a punch at face.

"Ice make: Frozen fist" he froze his own fist, doubling his attack power. Natsumi unfazed by his combination, stopped his shooting fist with her bare hands.

"How about this gray?" she opened her mouth, ready to strike him while putting a tight grip on his hand.

"Fire dragon roar-"

Her attack was cut off by a smirking gray.

"Ice make..." he put his other free hand on natsumi's face, covering it in ice "...wrap bind!".

Thin wall of ice quickly formed over her face, colliding with her own attack, causing loud explosion that flung her like a rag doll as she into the guild's wall, raising dust.

"Wow..."

"Unbelievable!"

"Gray got her!"

Gray fraction cheered wildly for him. He had used her own attack against her, although she may not have been hurt from the explosion since she was a dragonslayer, but the force of the attack should have definitely weaken her a little, gray thought.

"That was a dangerous move gray used" levy began to deliberate "had she used a stronger roar, he would have flown through the roof by now. Well considering his position in the guild, its won't be all that easy for her and since she used a lower power in that attack, I strongly believe she is unhurt."

"No, it will be easy for her" Lucy countered "I know my big sis better than anyone. When she's serious with him, it would definitely be over"

"I hope she doesn't get so fired up, considering they are battling INSIDE the guild" Mira joined them, while stressing their current location to them.

When the dust had dies down, a female figure walked out of the debris and dirts unscathed. Pink eyes met dark eyes.

"Nicely done gray" she praised him.

"You ain't seen nothing yet"

He stooped down, striking his right fist to the floor as a white magic circle appeared.

"Ice make: spikes" Ice spikes continuously shot towards her direction, enclosing on to her, she countered with a flaming leg.

"Fire dragon Talon" she shot her flaming right legs forward, destroying the spikes of ice.

"My turn" natsumi said as she disappeared.

"Ice make shield" immediately he formed a large shield made of his ice magic, surrounding him.

The shield immediately shattered like an egg, receiving a sharp pain in his abdomen.

Natsumi had just assaulted him easily but she didn't stop there. She punched him again and again and again, depriving him of any little air left in his body. Gray moaned relentlessly in pain from the continuous impact to his abdomen. Not letting him flee away, she held his right hand, pulling him closer and headbutted him, almost cracking his skull.

"She's gonna kill him!" nab shivered in fright of her.

"Oh shit, she's fired up"

"Hey Macao" wakaba yelled " what's the price of a coffin, because I don't think Gray's gonna survive this".

"Like hell I would know!"

"Lu-chan do something!" levy desperately called her friend's attention.

"I'm on it!"

But before she should stop the match, natsumi had other plan.

Gray felt pain soaring through his body like he fell from the sky, blood tickled down his forehead from where he was headbutted. Damn she packed a punch. But he wasn't ready to give up yet.

Suddenly his flared his aura, causing his power to rise significantly.

Gray eyes turned white, his body temperature dropped rapidly. Natsumi felt this, her eyes widened in shock as she saw a large magic circle above them.

"Ah shit"

"Freezing Vibration paradox!" he activated one of his most powerful spells just inside the guild.

Just then, everyone froze in Ice.

They all turned into figures of ice sculptures,.making them look like an exact replica of humans being carved out of ice.

"Its not gonna hold her for long" gray muttered "I better gather everything left in me"

He flared his magic aura, worsen the situation as he gathered them to both his hands.

Immediately he had done that, natsumi broke free from the ice, thanks to her magic. He tried shooting waves of sharp ice but she deflected it easily.

"You did it again, ice freak!"

"You're the one to talk, flame brains"

"Popsicle"

"Stick match"

"Fire lizard"

"Freezing dolts"

Both of them threw thrash words at each. Neither one of them trying to back down or forfeit.

"Yeah whatever, let's end this" gray got into battle stance.

Natsumi sighed "Very well then".

Gray dangerously flared his magic, creating a white mini tornado swirling round him. He rushed forward with intent to defeat and triumph.

"Fairy Ice: Rampaging thunder"

White iced thunder shot down, destroying the roof, striking natsumi who quickly dodged the attack.

'Fairy ice magic' was an advanced ice magic where the user focus on the aspect of ice magic he wishes to assume, not just objects and moving creatures alone but other kinds of forms the user so wishes. Its said to the one of the strongest form of ice magic with Ice make magic ranking below it.

"Fairy ice magic doesn't just assume objects or living creatures. I can take whatever form or shape I want It to be" Gray explained.

"So you're truly serious huh"

"Damn right I am. Fairy Ice: Four layer Falenward!"

The first layer destroyed the guild's roof, appearing like a large blue magic circle, the second appeared mid air and so was the third the fourth appeared slight above the cloud like it was making an attempt to reach the heavens.

"Oi gray, you're going too far. Do you really want to defeat me that badly? What about the others that are frozen?" natsumi did not like were this was going, trying to reason with him to make him stop his killer magic.

"No, the attack was meant for just you"

Gray activated all four magical layers as it shone dangerously, applying more magical pressure on them and soon something fell down at frightening speed.

A sonic boom followed as a large white ice spear fell from the sky.

"Gray, are you trying to destroy the whole town? Ah shit, FIRE SWORD HORN"

Immediately she lit her whole body ablaze and shot up at high speed, raising dust. The target fell after then she imagined but she continuously increased her power. She headbutted the falling spear, causing a large explosion as a mixture of red and white spread mid air around town.

Inside town...

"Oi what's that?"

"What else is that? its fairytail of course"

"Those shenanigans!"

"Ugh, those restless bastards"

"I'm pretty use their guildmaster is way at the moment"

The town members all voiced their opinion about them, honestly fairytail are really a reckless bunch and judging from the way the ordinary citizens spoke, they were already used to it.

Inside the guild...

Natsumi landed angrily inside the guildhall, not liking the turnout of this event one bit.

"Unbound" natsumi activated a magic circle beneath the guild hall, freeing everyone from the cold ice.

"So cold!" they shivered from the cold.

"Aaahhhhhhh! What happened to the guild hall?!" Lucy screamed in terror, seeing the state of the guild, it looks more like a rundown house, no roof, partially destroyed walls and floor. She was boiling in anger right now.

"Ask mister icicle over there" natsumi pointed an accusing finger towards gray.

"Yeah right, you spilled fire everywhere idiot!" gray fired back.

"You liar!"

"You cheater!"

"So I'm a cheater now?" natsumi asked skeptically.

"Oh? Do you have a problem with hearing?" gray retorted.

"Why you..."

"Why me of course"

"That's it, let's end this now"

"THAT'S ENOUGN YOU TOO, CUT IT OUT NOW!" a fed up Lucy angrily yelled but was shocked at their response. The rest of the guild stepped back in fright from an angry blonde. Even levy stepped back a little.

"SHUT UP BLONDIE!" Natsumi and gray yelled in unison.

The whole guild watched them in fright. This was about to go on a three way cat fight now.

"Wh-y...w-why...WHY YOU!" Lucy suddenly exploded in rage.

An soon it was a three way war, with the guild members running for their dear lives.

"This is nuts, Mira contact the master now!" Macao yelled at Mira who immediately swung into action.

Twenty minutes after, the guild master arrived, almost having a heart attack at the state of his guild. He severely scoled them, along with the rest of the guild members. Well, it was not like this was the first time something like this was hapoeneing, but this time, he wouldn't just let it slide just like that.

"And as for you lots punishment..." the master continued, trying to come up with a good punishment to give them.

While he was away and unaware about their battle. He was having a good time at the guild's master conference, away from the troubles of the guild, drinking away his sorrow and having fun. But unfortunately for him, that problem came back to hunt him when Mira contacted him about how the issues in the guild had elasticated.

He didn't waste a second as he began to gather his things and ran back to this guild, crying on the way about how much jewel the repairs was going to cost him.

Certainly the guild's master conference was in the next town and would take at least an hour to return, but things was at stake for Makarov, making he return only in twenty. Definitely a time record.

"I have decided on your punishments..." he made a dramatic pause as the suspect who knelt down with their heads down in shame looked at him. Mixture of fear and curiosity filled the trio's eyes.

"You four are going on an SS-class mission for free!"

There was a brief silence after his announcement.

But it turned to a raid of angry mobs yelling soon after.

"What the hell gramps!"

"No way old man"

"Master, that's not going to work"

"What the hell is the old man thinking?"

Nastumi , gray and Lucy and some few other guild members yelled at their master's choice of punishment.

"Now listen you three idiots!" he shut them up with a stern voice "the repairs would cost us quite a fortune and we hadn't such money at the moment, because some idiots have destroyed the guild countless time and used up the guild's saving for repairs!" he began angrier.

"Now you four would work for that money, and I clear?" he gave them no room for arguments as they begrudgingly accepted the quest.

"Wait master, you said four but we are only three here" natsumi asked with a confused him.

'Maybe the master has gotten too old that he actually thought they were four of them there' natsumi snickered quietly at her thought.

"Mira will accompany you too. I figured out when she explained the situation of the guild, she never involved herself in any activity and I left her in charge of the guild, which means she is guilty for self-consciousness and lack of management"

The rest of the guild members turned their attention towards the barmaid who became stiff.

"You caught me master, tee-hee" Mira gave a cute pose, childishly sticking her tongue out while hitting her head lightly with her hand.

Everyone deadpanned.

'Mira...' they thought impassively.

"Well..." the short man continued "that's my final decision and you all leave in five days" he concluded, earning painful moans from them.

"Oh, Erza would be back in three days" he thought out loud.

Everyone froze.

"O-oi gramps, are you thinking what you shouldn't have" natsumi asked hopeless. Well not that she was afraid of her but she wasn't just getting along with erza's attitude.

"When she and happy returns, they would both join you four so you children could get the job done a little faster" the master left them and headed towards his office upstairs, shutting the door behind him or what's left of the upstairs...

"Hey Lucy" natsumi had a dark shadow over her face, giving off a malicious laugh "I'm going to take care of something upstairs. Wait for me okay" everyone recoiled at her different attitude.

"No you're not killing anyone onee-chan" Lucy easily revealed her plans with her eyes closely, giving out a tired sigh.

"Tch"

"Flamebrains wanted to murder the guild master?" gray asked with an horrified expression.

"Nah, she's just kidding" Lucy assured him with a nervous laugh.

"Alright Mira, natsumi, let's go get prepared for the big mission...though its for free" Lucy became gloomy at the thought of not having a single dime from it.

"Yeah..."

"Hey lissana, levy" mira called to them "take care of the guild bar when I'm gone okay"

"Leave it to me"

"sure"

"Alright, let's get some stuff" gray yelled enthusiastically, feeling hyper for the big mission.

"Ugh...I wanna hug happy right now" natsumi wailed.

"What about Lucy? you can hug her right?" Mira said curiously as they left the guild. Everyone watched them leave, elfman yelling something about being a man to his older sister and rest heaved a sigh. So much happened today.

"Luce...I'm sorry for the mess" natsumi earnestly apologised on their way out.

Lucy gave her a heartwarming smile "Its okay onee-chan, I'm just glad no one got hurt"

"Yeah flame brains, you're Lucky no one got hurt"

"Huh, posicle is here too?" natsumi said with annoyance.

"What's that supposed to mean, you freak" gray shot back.

"Me a freak? Pff, look whose talking you pervert!"

Immediately gray's shirt was no where to be found.

"I can't help it okay, besides I'm not a battle freak unlike some pinkie"

"Why you..."

"Wanna go now"

"Ah, challenging me is your worst mistake you jerk"

"Bring it on flamingo"

"Here they go again" Lucy said tiredly, not even bothering to stop the brawl.

"Leave them be Lucy, it's not so boring around them" Mira said giving her a wink.

"Yeah, I wish its not so often" Lucy complained.

"That's the way of fairytail, isn't that right" Mira said cheerfully, earning a small smile from Lucy.

"Yeah, it is"

 **A/N: Thanks to all those who fav/follow this story, its means alot. please review.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2: SS-Class mission**

 **Hey everyone, i'm here with the next chapter for you guys. Though it's early but i was so hyped to get my first review ever, so i decided to give you guys a little present with this chapter. Hope you like it!**

"They did what?!"

"Now, now Erza, don't be so hasty" Makarov said, trying to calm a red head.

Erza had gone on an s-class mission a month ago, taking happy along with her after natsumi had lost a bet to her. Well particularly, a staring contest. She had just been gone for only a month and now the guild house is in shambles. Since she was some sought of disciplinary officer and a law enforcer of fairytail, and with her absence, it was safe to say they had gone a little too wild.

And what's more surprising was that Lucy and Mira had joined the fray.

"That idiot of a saint doesn't know when to behave maturely" she said grimly.

"Anyway, I would like you to supervise this mission. We need that money quickly" He said, delightfully thinking about his own share of the reward money.

"I understand master"

'I would be supervising natsumi huh' she thought.

"Master, happy will come with us right?"

"I don't see any harm in taking him along" he said "beside you all can take care of yourselves, so it's fine".

She smiled as she turned to happy "You hear that happy?"

"Aye sir!"

"Oh I forgot master, What's the mission about?"

"She will fill you in on the mission ahead. You've only got two days left to make your preparations. Sorry my child" He sympathised with her. It just seems like her responsibility to take care of the guild members.

"It's alright master, I'll do my best to make sure they don't mess this up" he assured him

"You children should be careful alright. Good luck"

Erza left the masters' office and into the destroyed guild with happy, right behind her.

"Ne Erza, I'm going to see if Lucy and Natsumi are getting prepared"

"Alright happy, take care" He flew out of the open guild, and headed towards his own he shared with the girls.

Erza also walked towards fairy hill, pulling her luggage towards her destination.

She sighed 'This is getting difficult'

 **X-X-X-X**

Two Days Later...

Everyone had gathered at the train station, including happy, who happily chatted with his long time pal and mother, Natsumi. Lucy and Mira talked about girls stuff and gray sat tiredly on a bench as boredom consumed him.

They now gathered at the train station, waiting for erza to show up. Each one of them had already pre-occupied themselves to while away time.

"Erza's really strong Natsumi. She was like ***slash*** and ***gash*** and they stood no chance against her even with their great number" Happy narrated his previous mission with Erza in an enthusiastic manner.

"Yup, that's Erza for ya" she definitely knew what Erza was capable of. A few hundred monsters were no match for her. Its a wonder why she's still only on a since rank S-class.

"But I've definitely seen better"

"How so happy?" natsumi was a bit confused as to what he meant my that.

"You're way stronger than her. I can tell that much"

"Thanks buddy"

"Not to brag but, I know I'm strong but I wouldn't say I'm _'way'_ stronger than erza" Natsumi felt a little skeptical about it "I mean she hasn't gone all out yet"

"And neither have you, nor anyone here...I guess" happy said.

"Well I think I've seen gray's" Mira chirped in, Lucy followed right behind her.

"I think so too" Lucy supported.

"That ice idiot just love showing off"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FLAME FREAK?!"

Gray suddenly jerked up immediately he heard her comment about him. Stomping in annoyance towards her with a scowl on his face.

"You heard me right, you cold-hearted bastard" she retorted.

Gray smugly countered back "Oh really, if I were cold-hearted, I would have killed you sooner than you'll ever think, you senseless moron"

Gray hands became to emit white cold visible air and natsumi set both her hands ablaze.

"Happy step back a little" she said "I'm gonna finally take out this perverted thrash of a wizard"

"I'll like to see you try witch"

"Gray, Natsumi, stop it right now or I'll make you stop"

Lucy had just had enough from those two. Their childish nature was at the very extreme and neither one of them would ever try to behave matured around each other.

Mira gave her usual sweet cheerful smile. She loved how frustrated Lucy gets around those two and their stupid tendencies to pick fight at the slightest mistake.

"You got lucky ice boy" natsumi said harshly, regretting her reasons for not taking him out when she always had the chance.

"Yeah right, I can even take you and erza with my eyes closed"

"Oh really gray" A new voice butted in. He immediately recognised the owner that voice and shuddered in fear.

They all saw erza coming from behind them, pulling a cart full of luggages.

With a dull face, she asked him "What was that about taking me on gray?"

"H-h-hey E-erza, didn't s-s-see you c-coming" gray fumbled in cold sweat, hoping to distract her but was failing miserably.

"Ah, ice prick is afraid!" natsumi snickered at the ice wizard expense.

"Shut it pinkie!"

"Gray are you trying to pick a fight right now?" erza asked him with a dark expression, scaring the life out of gray.

"N-no m-ma'am!" he saluted her.

"Good. I see everyone is here" she turned to face the rest of the crew while scanning them with her eyes to check if they all come prepared.

"I can't believe you morons are making me go on another mission just right when I came back from the previous one" erza was getting irritated when she thought about her precious time for relaxation been taken away.

Natsumi came towards erza and gave a pat on her back "Hey little red, what's with the attitude?"

"Get your hands off me" erza spatted with venom.

"You really got a problem erza and I don't just know what it is"

Erza and natsumi never got along with each, well its erza who never wanted to get along ever since she found out how powerful natsumi was. Natsumi was always one step ahead of her and erza hated every last bit of it. Natsumi don't really put interest or effort in anything unless it was completely necessary.

Unlike natsumi, erza was a hard worker, she did everything to the utmost perfection, never giving up until she got the job done. Never causing problem to her superiors or the authority but that was just the complete opposite of what natsumi is. If she was good enough why then has her hardwork never really paid off? Just why was she always ahead of her? Maybe **_god_** never favoured her.

 ** _Somewhere else_**...

 ** _*Achoo*_**

 ** _*Achoo*_**

 ** _*Achoo*_**

 ** _*Achoo*_**

"You want me to show you just how much of a problem you are to me?"

Erza slowly began to flare her magic, slowly dying herself in a hostile red aura filled with killing intently. They all slightly backed away except for a pink haired woman.

Natsumi sighed "Don't give me that kind of crap erza, the problem is not me but yourself"

This just made her anger skyrocket as she almost turned bloodlust...almost.

"Alright erza, that's enough" At long last Mira had finally gotten serious enough to stop them.

"You stay out of this Mira!" erza hissed angrily at her.

"I've got just what you need Erza, so calm down and listen to me will ya" Mira gave a small sadistic smile.

"Spill it out!"

"Geez erza" Mira grumbled "well let's all corperate to get this job done together"

"Work with a walking disaster, no way"

"Me, work with her? Good job Mira. Not Gonna Happen"

Erza and natsumi pointed accusing finger at each other, making them to sweatdrop.

'This is getting stupid' gray thought.

'Just what is Mira planning?' Lucy asked thoughtfully.

'This is not good' happy laughed nervously.

"Listen to me, after we get this mission over with, we would have an official contest between the mighty Erza and the all powerful natsumi, One vs one, an all out battle" Mira negotiated with them.

The two offenders both fell in deep thoughts, thinking about it. But not for long as natsumi graciously accepted.

"I'm in Mira"

"Good. How about you Erza?" Mira turned to her with ecstasy since her planning was working.

"Well, I'm okay with it" she finally agreed to it.

"Great, When we get back, I'll personally rent out the city's battle stadium just for you two okay?"

"Alright that's enough" Lucy clasped her hands together, trying to end this painful display.

Mira had them running on her palms. She had just talked them into destroying themselves and even personally renting out a battle stadium for them. Just how evil was she?

"Gray, happy, get the things, we are leaving right now"

Erza sighed "You mean right after gray find his clothes?"

Lucy looked at erza, then to gray. Seeing him almost in nothing but his underwear, she yelled angrily at him to find his clothes.

 **XIXIXIXIX**

Soon after he had found them, they all bought a train ticket it and boarded the next train to Port-Vale.

They found two empty seat facing across each other. Getting seated, with erza, gray and mira seated on one part side, natsumi, Lucy and happy sat down on the empty seat, though the former already in flight mode **(A/N:Lol)** , resting her head on Lucy's soft, squishy laps, as natsumi would describe it. Happy muched on a his heavenly raw fish.

"Alright then, I'll explain about our current mission to you guys" Lucy said as she stroked natsumi's long soft locks of pink hair.

The other two females paid attention to her and gray lazily gazed out the window, enjoying the wind picking up on his face as the train began to hit the road.

"Well firstly, I guess well all know what job we are taking on at least right" they all nod in approval.

"Yeah, that creepy looking s-class job I refused to take two month ago. I can't believe it came back to haunt me" gray said, feeling a little spooky.

"But, what I'm confused about is how it became an SS-class mission" Mira questioned the blond mage who was expecting a question like that.

Not long within six months, this job came in from the council about a cursed island right in the middle of Fiores' ocean, a little to the west.

"Maybe something even more dangerous was spotted there, making the level of difficulty even higher, earning it an extra **_S_** " erza instinctively explained her thought about it, earning a thumbs up from Lucy.

"Erza's right. The master had just received an extra information from the client who requested help, stated that four abnormally high level of magical powers suddenly appeared on the island" she briefly explained to them. They responded with an "Oh".

"According to our client, those magics detected we different from each other. One apparently seems to be human, while the remaining three are definitely inhuman, especially one in particular. The nature of the job is to undo the curse placed on the inhabitants of Galuna island by some foreigners who invaded them rather forcefully"

"So all we have to do is to defeat the bad guys right?" happy chirped in while happily munching his fish.

"Yeah but what's more disturbing is that one was considered a wizard saint level and a... ** _god saint_** "

"What the..?" Gray snapped "What the hell do you mean by a **_god saint_**?"

"Calm down gray, we haven't really confirmed if it's actually true or not" Mira said at the raven haired mage, calming him down a little.

"A **_god saint_** no longer exist Lucy" Erza windlessly flag down her claims.

"I didn't actually believe it but the master said to _withdraw_ immediately if it was actually true" Lucy explained further to defend herself about the claims on this mission.

"Let's not forget that we have a saint of our own with us" happy burped, after having emptied the fish, leaving only fish bones with him "I guarantee you guys that she can take down even a **_god saint_** if **_he_** tries to challenge us"

They deadpanned at his unwavering confidence.

"Now that I think about it, I forgot we had someone like her here" gray dismissed her presence even further.

"Right. Anyway I'm just worried if she will be alright"

"Lucy, you should be more worried about yourself. Natsumi isn't your average mage you know" Mira said, knowing what the female slayer was capable of.

"Yeah I know, but I just have the feeling that she might get into trouble when we get there"

"Lucy, quit worrying about that moron, its making me sick!" gray said without restrain or pity, Mira and Lucy glared daggers at him while erza merely looked at them.

"We have two hours left to get to port vale, so I think I'll take a quick nap too. We will get more information when we get here" Lucy relaxed herself and she soon drifted off to dreamland. The rest of them merely preoccupied themselves with thoughts of their own.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"Oh my, seems like they're going to meet **_him_** huh"

A woman who apparently seems to be in her mid-twenties said to no one in particular. She had a knockout that could put every other female to shame. She had long golden hair that shone brightly, giving her a colourful beauty. She had a pair of blue eyes, long sexy eye brow that would make any man fall in love.

She wore a loose kimono, having a white and gold colourful design, showing off a lot of her beautiful white silky skin, yet hardly covering her cleavage. She also exposed a lot of skin on her legs, well her thigh to be exact making her sexy beyond imagination. She was out of this world.

"Oh, what to do?"

She was inside a large room filled with ornamental stuffs; gold rings and necklaces, golden tiaras, rare blue rubies and crystal clear diamonds decorated her room to the very last, making it look like a store house for treasures.

Although she had this, she hadn't worn any to decorate her own body, yet she was even more beautiful that gold itself.

"They will get to see **_him_** but I won't" she smiled sadly as she materialised a picture of someone.

Looking at it with adoration and enamoredness, she erotically began to touch herself, massaging her boobs while looking at the person in the picture. Revealing her heartstrings as she continued to do so, saying its name continuously as her body began to feel hot and sensitive, making her even rougher than before.

Her pleasure were short lived as she heard a knock on her door.

"Great Lady-sama, is everything alright?" a deep male voice called from behind the closed door, putting her current actions to a stop as she sighed in frustration.

"Yes Godian, I'm alright" she said, making the picture to disappear into thin air.

Godian was a tall man with great and mighty physique. He wore a red full body armor with a black long cape that reached to his ankle. He had a stoic face and fearless dull black eyes that had seen death countless of time, had also had short crimson hair that reached just about his neck. Each step he took resounded with authority and power that could make anyone cower in fear at his every presence.

"I thought you were in pains so I quickly rushed to know if everything is alright here"

"Its alright, I'm fine" she assured him about her well-being. There's no way she was going to tell him exactly what she was doing inside her room.

"If you say so Great lady-sama" He left it at that, relieved that she was alright. He turned and was about to leave but was called back by his master.

"Godian, I have a job for you"

"Anything you want my Lord"

Godian was loyal and submissive to no one but the one he calls Lord and which was her. He was known to be a man with majestic authority, and great power. Only a hand full of beings can be said to be either as powerful as him or even more powerful.

Having the nickname 'deathstrike' he attacks his opponent with force that leads them to their instant demise. Having no pity or compassion for his opponent, he brutally ends them with hesitation or restraint. It was even rumored that he had once faced death itself and survived it, earning him 'deathstrike'. Since death was unable to destroy him, he kills like he was death himself.

"I'm bored~" she whined like a child from closed door, making Godian sweatdrop comically.

"Um...should I call the entertainers for you then?" he proposed his thoughts to her but was shot down.

"No, I don't want that"

He tiredly massaged his temples "Then what my Lord?"

She gave a short sinister laugh and said "Send Zodd to destroy a certain place for me will you?"

He gave a baleful smirk "Oh, that kind of entertainment. As you wish Great Lady-sama"

He began to walk towards his task, every step he took reverberated like a hammering metallic sound as he left.

He loved the word destruction and would gladly carry such task but sadly he wasn't sent this time but it doesn't change anything since he knows who was to be sent.

 ** _At port-vale_**

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Wake up!" Lucy tapped natsumi gently for her to wake up.

She finally stirred up with half opened eyes. She sat up and yawn tiredly. The train had just stopped and everyone were already leaving the train.

"Lucy..." she muttered tiredly "..i-is it time for breakfast yet?"

Gray snickered loudly at her behaviour "Looks like flame brains needs food Lucy. Where's her milk can?" He laughed harder in mockery of her.

Immediately she registered his words, she quickly stood up, grabbing gray by the shirt and pulling him closer to herself.

"Care to repeat that gray?" she said with a low dangerous voice that sent fear into his body.

"Natsumi that's enough" Lucy said with annoyance "Gray, you shouldn't have said that!" she shunned him with irritation.

"What? I only asked" He breathed in relief as natsumi left his shirt and turned towards Lucy and happy who finished packing up their stuff.

"Let's get out of here" she walked away from them, Lucy and happy followed suit.

Erza and Mira shook their heads in disapproval and looked at gray in miff as they all left the train.

The late morning sun refreshed them as gentle breeze soothe their skin, rejuvenating their morale. Soaking their eyes to the view of port-vale, the gang began to walk away from the station in search of a boat.

Port -Vale, has the name who have it, was a commercial trading city with lots of ships and boats that transports people and goods. Well being a trading city, it was also filled nice homes and luxury hotels and bars.

"I want to make this quick" erza said in a haughty manner "you all must wait here while I go look for a ship to take us there"

Lucy became a little confused at her statement "Erza, boarding a ship would cost us a lot. I think we should settle for a boat"

The others agreed in unison to what she said.

Erza smirked, puffing her metallic chest out "When I say I want a ship, and a ship, I will get"

She sighed wearily. Seriously Lucy, sighing too much would cause you wrinkles.

"That's the umpteenth time you've sighed today Lucy" Mira looked at her in worry.

"Lighten up Lucy" gray gave her a soft pat on her back "At least we got to enjoy the next ride to our final destination".

She gave him a weak smile.

Natsumi who wasn't so good with transportation, cringed at the thought of entering another one. Alas, a brilliant idea popped up in her head.

"Hey happy, how about we fly over to Galuna Island" she grinned in excitement at her own plan.

"Rejected! Happy is not a thing for transport" the blond woman retorted at the pinkette's idea.

"But I'll die before I get there" Natsumi snivelled childishly.

"Well, it works for me if you're dead" gray said without pity nor remorse for what he just said.

"You heartless bastard, I thought you were the one whose dead" a tick-mark appeared on her cheeks, showing how ticked off she was.

"You're the one whose gonna kick the bucket soon enough" he said calmly.

"But I don't see any bucket to kick dude, so uncool" natsumi knowingly stated to spite him further.

"Oi Lucy, are you sure it's okay to bring a stupid one along with us" gray showed his discomfort as he pointed accusingly to the dragonslayer.

"Oh, I'll show you whose the stupid one then"

Natsumi lit both her hands ablaze, gaining attention from the public.

Gray smugged at her "Yeah right. This is your last chance pinkie, go home to your bed"

"Ice tentacles"

"Flaming dork"

Ice pervert"

"Pink thicko"

"muttenhead"

"Sleazy midget"

"Bonehead"

"Oh goodness, someone please kill me now!" Lucy cried in distress. Just how much would these two childish teens make her suffer?

"Now, now you two" Mira came to Lucy's rescue, making them cease their hordes of insults "At least let her die at the mission and not right here"

"TRAITOR" Mira giggle at the blondie's distress.

Soon after, erza came back and guided them to a large pirate ship. At first they all felt uneasy about it, especially being a pirate ship, but after hearing her 'story' of most possibly 'hijacking' their ship and also 'threatening' the pirates to take them on a free ride, making them to feel spineless to even argue against her. Well at least they got a free ride now.

But well, a certain dragonslayer felt her life flashed twice right before her making her feel horrified. She tried to run away but Lucy caught her.

As soon as they all boarded the ship, natsumi turned a pale purple colour, giving her a high sense of nausea. She rested at the side edge of the ship. As soon as they set sails, she wailed in misery as she let out everything she had inside her stomach and into the sea. Gray laughed at her predicament, happy fished for fish, erza was now captain of the ship, assigning orders to the pirate crew. Lucy and Mira talked about girl's stuff. Don't they ever get tired about it?

By nightfall, everyone had fallen asleep, save for Erza who kept watch for sea monsters and other pirates.

Natsumi who slept out in the open, twitched every now and then as she broke out in cold sweat.

No one noticed her twitching from what she was dreaming about. She mumbled words not understandable to man as her body began to burn up.

 ** _Inside her dream..._**

Everything was black from fear.

Everyone ran in fear.

Everyone hid in fear.

Many fought in fear.

Everyone died in a massacre.

Everyone tried surviving but met their demise.

What was wrong?

What happened?

Where is everyone?

 ** _Onii-chan?!_**

A rampaging beast had just descended from the heavens. Killing everyone one and everything in its path. No one dear to stop it nor tried to fight. It just went on killing and killing and killing.

No one was spared.

In the sea of dead bodies blood, stood natsumi who looked at everything happening with lifeless eyes. Nothing seems to matter anymore to her.

Lucy was dead and so were to rest of fairytail's members. No one to play and laugh with. No one to play with. No one to cry with. No one to rejoice with. Everyone and everything gone.

Life was meaningless...

The beast killed everyone, not leaving anyone behind, she watched how it all happened. Her powers couldn't even come close to it. No matter how she tried, she felt powerless and weak.

'I-if only Onii-chan were here..." she said monotonously "...it wouldn't have turned out this way..."

 _'why am i left all alone'_

The spirits of the dead cried out in agony at the unjust killing and death.

'Why has **_god_** forsaken us?'

 ** _'What evil have we done to receive such punishment? We are not evil enough to be massacred wrongfully!'_** the dead soul wallowed with angst.

Natsumi looked at them with helpless eyes. She wanted to help but couldn't. She wanted to comfort them but couldn't. She wanted to save them but couldn't. Is this what hell feels like?

 ** _'I found myself sulking in the depths of the abyss,_**

 ** _like living in the world was meaningless,_**

 ** _i can freely mive but i can't resist,_**

 ** _i'm alive yet i don't exist..._**

 ** _I was living in a bliss_**

 ** _in the end it was just an illusion,_**

 ** _like following a path with no direction_**

 ** _solving a problem with no solution'._**

The world had been dyed in a deep crimson colour.

"Even dad wasn't able to stop it..." she stood up like a ghoul, looking at the beast with dull pink eyes, she walked towards to Lucy's dead body bathed in blood.

Everyone from fairytail were also dead. They had fought against that beast, that monster but they couldn't stand a chance against it. It devoured their very soul and tire apart their flesh.

She knelt down and picked her body into a tight embrace "Even I can't protect you sis, you trusted me but I couldn't lift a finger to help you...you fought all alone to save me, to protect me when it should have been me to protect you...erza and the rest are gone...no one is left" she hugged her even tighter, feeling lifeless.

 ** _'Yes you couldn't protect anyone. You can't protect anyone'_** '

She tried to cry but not even a drop of tear came out from her hers. Not without a working heart, not without a thinking mind. She was now bound to travel aimlessly in the vast earth, all alone.

A sudden purple pillars of light came down from the heavens, shining brightly upon her. She looked up hopelessly at what was about to happen next.

Soon a voice sounded within the bright light.

 **"Everything and anything belongs to me, the eternal one. Everything happens at my command and moves the way i will it to be and no one shall ever oppose me".**

Natsumi trembled in fear upon hearing such words. Even the earth shook to its very core at the might of such voice.

Was it the doing of the one speaking? Is it holding her brother captive? Why was it doing all this?

 **" This world is an abomination. I will destroy every last bit of it and make those filthy souls wallow in eternal damnation"**

 ** _"The party has only just begun"_**

The beast devoured the bodies of the dead, minced flesh and broken brokers scattered all around her.

Then a loud declaration was made from the heavens itself.

 **"Who can battle with the great beast of the Apocalypse? Whose might can measure up to it? Only the one who created it can make waste of it. This is the apocalyptic words i bear to you. Take heed and await the devastating judgement that our _Lord_ pours upon the earth. The great wizards all fell at its mercy. Now not even and not ever will ' _The creator'_ oppose us ever again".**

As soon as _it_ was done speaking, the purple light instantly vanished and so was the scenery she saw.

Her emotions and sanity were returned to her.

In a dark void, she drifted slowly, hastily looking around for help. She called out for help countless times but no one came for her.

Soon, tears began to spill out from her eyes. She whimpered in agony from everything she just saw. Why has her life suddenly turned out this way? why was everything so real yet so unreal? What did they mean? Why were Lucy and the others dead? Who was this creator?

So many painful thoughts ran through her mind like a fast moving plane.

She felt so powerless.

Amidst the tears and moans of angst, a bright yellow orb of light flew towards her at a fast pace. She looked up to the light. Wiping away her tears, she caught it with her hands and it shone brighter and even brighter.

"Natsumi..."

"O-onii-chan?! Onii-chan is that you?! Onii-chan?!" she cried out in hope.

"Natsumi, don't let it get to you okay. Big brother will take care of it"

She began to sob uncontrollably, soaking herself in tears.

"J-just how much have i-i looked for you? Just how much time have I wasted in search of you? Why did you abandon me?! Why did dad abandon me?! What did I do wrong?" she cried all the more at her big brother.

Being drowned in the deep sea of tears,

I couldn't escape my fears of loosing you,

lost in the middle of angst,

holding this thorn with pains to my heart'

"Natsumi..."

"I promise to get even stronger, I promise to eat all the healthy foods. I promise to study even harder, I will not prank anyone again. I promise to always listen to you onii-chan...so please...come back to me..." she begged tearfully.

But before she could get any reply everything vanished in darkness. Nothing existed anymore, not even him, not her too. She disappeared into the abyss of destruction. Evil had won.

 ** _Dream end..._**

 ** _"I will destroy mankind and everything in it without mercy *laughs*"_**

 ** _"He will finally notice me. He will finally look at me the way he should have. He will finally yearn for me. He will love me"_**

 ** _Inside a dark space..._**

Somewhere in a tight yet empty space. Something was inside it with no chance trying to escape. Not that it was attempted. _It_ eyes glowed in the dark. Smiling at something so ridiculous yet amusing to it.

"Don't make an enemy you can't destroy"

 _It_ closed it eyes, trying hard not to laugh from the outrageous words its heard.

It went to sleep.

 ** _With Natsumi..._**

Natsumi shot her eyes upon as she grasped for breath of fresh air.

She heard familiar voices but couldn't fully recognise them as her mind was still hazy from the dream she just had. Her mind ran millions of thought in a second.

"Mira, erza, she's finally awake!" Lucy exclaimed in happiness, seeing her big sister finally awake.

"I was so worried that I almost cancelled the mission" Mira said softly with a voice yet full of worries.

"Flame brains is alive!" gray announced in relief.

Natsumi soon regained herself. She was still left speechless and couldn't utter a single word when she was asked by her teammates about what happened to her.

She had been asleep for almost two days now and she had just had the worst nightmare of a lifetime. Just why had she see something so unreal yet it felt so real. This was disturbing.

"Onee-chan, you were crying while you were asleep" she said to her "What happened?"

"Yeah, you yelled 'onii-chan' continuously and cried even harder" happy added.

"I never thought I'll see you cry fire girl" gray mused.

"Maybe you should sit this one out?" Mira suggested. There were times when she would be so soft and caring towards others. Well that time was now.

"Well at least you're okay" erza said with a tiny bit of worry. Just a tiny bit.

"You guys I'm alright " she assured them "I'm sorry I worried you all but I'm fine though"

They looked at one another not feeling so convinced about it.

"I was just replaying the times I spent with my onii-chan and how he and my dad suddenly left me" she lied through her teeth. There was no way she was gonna tell them what she saw.

"If you say so" Lucy said not feeling convinced but decided to let it go. If she don't wanna talk about it, there's no way she would force it out of her.

"Alright then, since natsumi said she's alright, let's get this mission started shall we?"

They all cheered at Erza's speech making everyone pumped up for the big mission.

Happy landed on Lucy's head causing her to giggle lightly. They left the ship and began to explore the island of Galuna.

Natsumi felt somber and weak from everything. What was going on?

 ** _*I have the last petal of myself_**

 ** _I want to let go yet i'm still holding on_**

 ** _Perhaps i'm waiting for help_**

 ** _and the visage of a new dawn_**

 ** _When the last petal is about to fall_**

 ** _you suddenly came and broke the walls_**

 ** _then you grabbed my hands and pulled me away_**

 ** _All my fears are gone as you showed me the way*_**

'Onii-chan, where are you?'

Everything will ever go haywire from here on out.

 **Stop!**

 **A/N: First i wanna say a HUGE thank you to a friend of mine *Klent Joshua P. Uraca* He gave me a lot of ideas for this chapter and i really appreciate the effort he made for it. He's not a fanfic writer, he prefers writing poems through his feelings of love, Thank you so much bro, i really appreciate it.**

 **I will from here on, begin to introduce new characters into the fairytail universe. As for the dream, i won't explain any of it nor reveal those that were involved right now but in the future chapters, stay tuned.**

 **Thanks to everyone who fav/follow this story or me, it keeps me going to know people actually liked it**.

 **Thanks for the support everyone!**

 **Lights out!**


	5. Danger Zone

Chapter 3: Danger Zone!

Inside the temple of the Island of Galuna...

.

Into the Island of galuna was the hoary ancient temple which lies far ahead into the green lush of forestry filled with different kinds of trees and inedible kinds of mushrooms and fruits which had a crappy taste that makes your tongue sour.

Inside the inner temple of galuna island, in a room , was a throne fixed with an occupant concealing his face with a red mask. He wore a red and black robe befitting for a royal of high dignity and status.

To both his sides were two men who had also concealed their faces with a mask for some unknown purpose. Maybe it was their very own rules not to reveal their identity to others except themselves. Each one of them by his sides also gilded themselves with expensive clothings and nice gem rings.

In front of him were three of his personal attendants, a short young teen with spiky unkept blue hair and a full brow that looks like it hadn't been trimmed for a long while, a cherry pink haired girl dressed in a gothic dress and two pairs of wings and a half naked man with a dog face with ripped Jean and a tired expression. Behind them were a large number of people in black robe like a gathering of some high occultic group in uniforms. In their midst was a white coffin that seems to be occupied by something or someone.

"It wasn't easy retrieving the resting place of the old wizard" the 'king' said, crossing a leg over the other "Even in his 'death' he has stored up more magic to see through in our plans. Use it wisely" The ones who were in black clothing bowed down to him, taking the coffin and left the throne room in preparation to whatever they were planning to do.

"Sherry, Yuka, Tobi" he waved for then to step forward "I have an important mission for you three. It seems we have a few pest in our territory. Get rid of them for me"

They gave him an affirmative nod before leaving his presence to act on this mission.

'Fairytail...I will crush you if you get in my way' he thought venomously at the mention of that name. He must see through to the final phase of his plan, his achieving aim was to be ever succesful, even if he have to sacrifice everything in other to make it happen. No one would thwart this for him, not even 'her'. It has to work.

.

After hours of searching and exploring the island, the gang became a little fed up, thinking that they would never find the inhabitants who had requested for their service. But as fate would have it, it may seem that some sort of power was at work and they were finally able to locate the little village by night fall.

After confirming their identities to the villagers, the people all roared in exultation at the arrival of their brave saviour who were forced..*coughs*..i mean willing enough to liberate them from such an ungly curse harshly bestowed on them. Or so they thought

From the little information they were able to gather from them that night, they learnt about the root cause that triggered their curse to activation. Every full moon, the moon turns pink. It harsh dim light would shone brightly on the village people, making them turn to hideous monsters which kind of looked cool to a certain female slayer.

They also learnt about how the village chief was forced to sacrifice his every own son in the worst way imaginable. The gang all shared in his pain and sorrow and sweared to make sure everyone gets what they deserve, especially those island invaders.

Fairytail was known for their might, strength and devotion to battling monsters and dark guilds, even solving difficult cases but to lift a curse was like a whole new world to these group of mage well except you count witnessing someone else do it as a part of their experience then yeah.

But they wondered about a few issues; What if the caster were superior to them? What if they had failed to complete this mission? Well surely they wouldn't be blamed for it since they were actually forced to doing it, besides the master has given his words for them to abort the mission if it proved too much to handle.

But nothing is too much for a certain dragonslayer. She's been in a situation way worse than this one. A curse or two wouldn't stop her from emerging victorious right now. Giving up was alien to her, and extrinsic it will ever be. Or so she thought.

Currently, the gang were given a room big enough for them to put away their belongings and of course to rest in for the night or for the duration of their stay on the island.

They had unpacked their belongings, laying a futon in line to each other as they changed into their nightwears. The girls had kicked gray out for privacy which the ice mage wasn't least bit bothered about but was annoyed at how they just yelled at him to leave like he had plagues all over his body.

After been cleared to come back in, the girls each wore a set of cute jammies, to his surprise even natsumi had hers on, well thanks a certain blonde who forced the reluctant young woman into wearing hers.

He saw happy laying next to natsumi on her futon, he irritatedly cursed under his breath at how unfair life was. He had been deliberately kicked out of the house a while ago but happy was allowed to stay? Just how cruel can they be. I mean he's a male cat right? Sorry pal, life's not fair to everyone.

Gray just settled in with his underwears and natsumi labelling him as a pervert since he was too lazy to wear a something else but he chose to ignore it since he was too tired to make a comeback at her.

"I wonder if we could make it through this mission" Lucy began to doubt the idea of a successfully accomplished mission.

"Nah Lucy, it's gonna be a piece of cake. I've done this like a lot of times and I actually survive them all. Besides you go on an S-class quest too so just think of it like the usuals" natsumi assured her.

Lucy nodded and looked over at erza "Speaking of cake, how come erza got one out of nowhere?" the said woman was busy munching her night snack without a care.

"Beats me" natsumi said disinterestedly.

Wherever erza had gotten that slice of strawberry cake from was beyond them.

"Alright everyone, i think we should all get a good night sleep to converse our energy for tomorrows' battle" Mira said with reason. Agreeing to what she said, everyone compiled to her words.

Gray wasted no time in drifting off to never-never land since it has been a really long, annoying and exhausting day as he would say. Happy soon took off to sleep muttering something about fish and eating them and erza soon joined to sleep.

"Don't stay up long you two" and with that, Mira also zoomed off to dreamsville, dreaming about every possible paring and matchmaking romance the guild has to offer.

Seeing everyone were knocked out of gas for the day, natsumi briefly looked at the pink moon which was supposedly the main antagonist to the villagers. Her gaze soon shifted to the blonde who stood up to shut the window.

"Lucy..."

"Hmm?" Lucy merely hummed questionably at mention of her name, slightly wondering what it could be.

"Look Lucy" natsumi began "I love you so much. Heck I love you just as much as I love my dad or happy or...him. I know its like your first time on a mission a level higher but I think you should just cool it off treat this like every other mission. And don't worry about a thing 'cuz I won't ever let anything harm you guys, even erza"

"Whatever you think might happen won't happens since you've got me to watch your back and besides I've got the devil's luck you know"

.

Somewhere else...

*Achoo*

"Alright! Just one more time, One. More. Time. and they're gonna kiss earth goodbye!"

.  
Lucy gave her a charmingly bright smile that brightened up their mood in an instant. Natsumi felt like she had just seen an angel appeared right before her to clear her own worries like the fading darkness.

"Its alright onee-chan, I'm so glad you thought of me that way. And you're probably right, I'm just over thinking things right now" she stated "Thanks for that and I love you too"

Natsumi couldn't take it anymore. She swiftly pulled Lucy into a warm sisterly embrace, startling her a little but she soon gave in to the scent of a fruity yet spicy fragrance, blissfully relaxing on her soft and comfty blossom.

"I love you more Lucy"

"No I love you more onee-chan"

"No I love you even 'morer'"

"No I love you-" she left her embrace "-wait is morer actually a word?"

"No but right now I declare it a thing to express my love for you" they briefly stared at each other, and soon giggling like kids at their silly yet warm display of affection. They felt satisfied that everything was back to the way it should always have been.

"Alright then, time to hit dreamland Luce" natsumi gave a light yawn as the sandman began his miracles and wonders on her.

Lucy had laid her own futon just right next to her sisters'. They both felt like and inseparable duo. Wherever you find Lucy, you find natsumi and wherever you find natsumi you find Lucy. Some would actually think they were like a real family, mostly a mother-daughter relationship. Oh and let's not forget the young feline too, he's a part of the circle.

Lucy timidly looked at the dragonslayer's resting place and then back to her own bed, biting softly on her lower lips as if trying to stop a forceful word from existing. She timidly fidgeted with her fingers like a fluttered child. Natsumi took notice of this and she acted on it.

"What's wrong Luce?"

She tensed a little "Um...y-you see...i-is i-it o-o-okay i-if i...um...y-you know..." she said nervously, trying to get the clumsy words out of her mouth but instead fumbling on it but luckily for her it seems like natsumi understood her. Maybe her brain's on auto-translate, who knows.

"Yeah?"

Lucy inhaled a deep breath, and released in one go.

"Canisleepwithyoutonight?!"

Her face were flushed red for speaking that way and from embarrassment as she tightened her both her fist and blindly gazed down with her eyes shut.

Natsumi was mildly surprised by her sudden outburst. She looked at the other occupant to know if they've been disturbed by the her voice but guess not. Seems like fatigue was still in effect.

The pinkette giggled "You aren't a kid anymore Lucy. You're all grown with boobs and hips and curves or do you mean it the other way round?" the dragonslayer gasped playfully in shock, her mind began to translate to a different meaning at what Lucy meant. Lucy, still red in embarrassment tried defending herself "No! I don't mean it that way. I just wanna feel your warmth like I used to..."

Lucy became a little downcasted, thinking about the times they would cuddle with each other whenever it was time to sleep. It always works like a charm in calming her down, she felt safe and secure to know someone was there for her, watching over her and giving her lots of love. She wanted to feel that way once more.

"Geez, no need to feel sad about it cuz' big sis wanna cuddle too" natsumi purred cutely, brightening Lucy's mood to the max as she launched herself toward the dragonslayer who caught her in another hug.

"I'm always here when you need me okay, you're my family now and that will never ever change" natsumi whispered softly in her ears "so get more love from big sister okay"

Lucy felt a tinkling pang of warm feelings piercing through her heart like shooting star. Laying down on a futon, Lucy snuggled ever deeper to feel her more and more. She was just too addicting for her to get enough of. "Thanks natsumi onee-chan" she felt like a kid again

"Goodnight." And with that, Lucy easily went to sleep without worries.

The older woman gently stroked her hair while hearing light snored from the younger woman, watching her sleep looks so comforting to her. The sandman soon came back in revenge, putting her to sleep.

.

The next morning...

.  
"*hums* I haven't had such a relaxing night in a while" Lucy hummed as she stretched her whole body feeling rejuvenated, ever ready to kick some ass. Everyone were up and about, getting prepared for the big mission which was today well except for a certain woman who hated the morning sunshine.

"Onee-chan, get up. It's morning already" Lucy tried waking her up but knew it was fruitiness to do so since her partner slept like a log of wood.

The titania herself was in no mood to tolerate such laziness, turning to gray with a tone of absolute command "Gray, make her wake up"

"Eh? Why me?!" he uninvitedly welcomed the idea of been the one to wake her up.

"Just do it!" with just one sharp glare from erza, he shut up and unwillingly comply to her demands.

"Oi, flaming shit! Get the hell up!"

On hearing gray's voice, natsumi eyes shot wide open, zapping past Lucy and jammed head with him.

"Oi" she said in a dangerously low tone, vains popped out her head "why would you ruin my treasured morning by making your disgusting voice the first thing I hear today!"

"Well think again because I never wanted to be a part of your morning nor bothering to wake you up! Hell you could be dead for all I care" gray retorted with an icy-cold statement.

"Cold hearted bastard!"

"You Piece of dried shit!"

They almost began bickering just right when they had woken up but erza would not tolerate a fight so early at dusk.

"Gray..." she gave him a dark glare as omnioud black aura formed around her "...are you trying to pick a fight this early in the morning?"

Seeing erza ominously angry drowned him in fear "B-but y-you s-s-said i-i-i-i s-s-should wa-wake h-her u-up!"

Natsumi snickered at the ice mage expense while the rest pitied him when they saw how helpless and pitiful he looked against the re-equip woman. Soon after, they headed towards village centre, meeting up with everyone briefly telling them about their plans to explore into the temple to confront them.

"And so we plan to get to them to lift the curse from this village" erza explained since she was supervising them on this mission.

"But shouldn't anyone think this through" gray injected "I mean the moon always turns pink at night right, I guess it probably got something to do with natsumi's hair. I mean its pink!"

Everyone face-palmed.

Honestly gray, just how much do you actually dislike her? Or maybe hate her?.

"Gray..." Mira was short of words, not finding a suitable sentence to say to him. She honestly thought that maybe he had contact some sort of illness that was messing with his brains making it all jumbled.

"Thanks for the info gray" natsumi said, fully sarcastic towards him "Anyway, since we are all going there, I'll like for someone to stay here and protect the village while we're gone. Who knows what might happens if we all left"

"Did they notice us already?" Lucy groaned in displeasure. She thought they had been keeping a low profile ever since they arrived two days ago.

"Yup they already did"

"So whose gonna stay?" happy questioned. No way he was gonna be left behind while everyone else have some fun action to their fill. Well not like he could actually do anything. Wrong.

"I'll stay and help" Mira cheerfully volunteered herself to stay behind.

Mira wasn't much of a fan of violence this days but you can count her in when it comes to gossip and psychological torture. Even though she don't really act like the she-devil she used to be openly, she was still a devil at heart.

.

Somewhere else...

*Achoo*

"...No comment..."

.

"Mira, do you wanna look sexy or you wanna get ready for battle?" Lucy intensively asked her as she eyed the barmaid choice of clothing.

Mira wore a dearing and revealing gothic dress that showed way too much skin on her. The village men all felt really uncomfortable around her since because she might turn them into lustful demons in broad day light.

"Don't worry lucy, I just wanna look sexy for battle" she winked at the blonde who deadpanned at her answer.

"Alright, let's not waste anymore time and begin this mission" erza said as she got a fiery cheers from the gang, heading towards the mountain while leaving Mira the job of protecting the village. .

Inside the Temple..

The group were currently at the foot of the temple after long hours of a forest filled with labyrinth trees that had got them lost a few times before the slayer herself stepped in and smelled their way through the forest. Lucy and happy felt a little exhausted and dehydrated from all the walking they've done just to get to the old temple.

The temple doors were opened like it was inviting them to make a move inside it. Taking the bait, they walked in to the temple, cautiously looking around for any ambush or traps that might go off on them.

Broken pebbles of rocks littered the floor, restricting their movement all round the first floor. Cracks, breaks and root vines filled the walls, making it look like it had lived for over a thousand years which technically it hasn't.

'This temple is way too old' natsumi thought while scanning the the interior parts for a weak spot that might jeopardize their life.

"This temple is way too old" Lucy's voice echoed round the large room. Natsumi sweatdropped "And she took the thoughts right out of my mind"

"Nani?" Lucy asked feeling a little confused about what she meant by that.

"Nothing" she said "I just thought that same thing"

"You two must be twin then" happy commented "having the same mindset is kinda scary" he shivered. Lucy lazily looked at him from the side of her eyes, seriously when had they ever became a twin or had same thoughts?

"Everyone watch your steps around here. This temple looks like its about to crumble anytime soon" Erza warned. True to erza's words, tiny pebbles dropped around them telling them just how true were erzas' words.

"Yeah it seems like a thousand year old bricks begging for its soul to be released" as soon as gray said this he accidentially took the wrong step, activating a root bind trap lashing out at them so fast that they couldn't see it come at them, lacing round their body.

They struggled to break free and even tried using their magic but it was futile as they finally noticed it wasn't some ordinary tree root.

"Well just great gray, you couldn't even watch your own footings!" Natsumi yelled furiously at gray for been so careless.

"Oh yeah, how am I supposed to know which place would activate a trap! Do I look like some sage to you?!" grsu also retorted furiously.

"No, you're just some idiot without brains" she snarled.

"Why you-"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU TWO A MEMORY OF THE PAST!" a maddened Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs, red from anger and frustration. Good heavens, just how much does these two argue about the even smallest mistake ever.

Everything was so not going to plan right now. They knew they had to come up with a solid plan unless they're done for. Natsumi hasn't even bothered to fully take on this mission since she had deemed it to be 'a piece of cake'. Watching them struggle would at least remind them of the kind of jobs she normally take on all alone.

Still tied by the firm dried roots, Lucy tried activating her magic once more but was still fruitless to do so "Damn I can't use my magic at all" she complained, stating the obvious "Got any plans erza?"

"No bu-"

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't fiore's strongest guild wizards...Fairytail" a voice said from the other side of the wall. Coming through the only door which lead to the other compartments was a young good looking man with dark blue hair and eye purples.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Mr pervert" Natsumi chuckled in recognition to the man a with a familiar scent.

"Hey! Its you and that Blondie from before!" he said in recognition.

Natsumi and Lucy had unfortunately met him in one of their travels in finding Igneel. They had ran into the male who tried to sway them with illegal use of love charm to get into their pants but he had ran out of luck when they crossed paths. Natsumi gave him the beating of his life when he committed a huge blunder when he had grabbed Lucy by the wrist to have 'fun'. It was a day he was sure not to ever forget.

"Oh I remember him" she also recognised the young man in front of them. The rest of the gang looked at them completely speechless and lost to what was going on.

"Hello bora-san" Lucy greeted "could you help us out of these things?" Lucy said politely, conjuring a cute puppy dog face she could make out with.

But he wasn't ready to fall for it this time "Ah, no way I'm gonna go anywhere near you guys again. Because your crazy sister would kill me if I so much as to release her from my binding vines"

"Eh? But I thought you used fire magic?" happy asked in confusion. He had quite remembered that he tried using fire magic to escape natsumi's wrath.

"Oh I changed it. I feel that this one is much stronger and helpful"

This really draw their attention "How did you change your core magic? Is that even possible?" erza questioned with curiosity and shock. She thought everyone could only wield one magic much less to 'change magic'.

"So wait, I could change my ice-magic if I wanted to?" gray enquired with star in his eyes. Just what the heck was he thinking?

"I don't really understand everything they did down there. In just a bright flash of golden light, I somehow got this powers. At first glance it may look like a low level spell but to my surprise even a saint would have great troubles breaking out of these"

They all looked at Natsumi who sighed "Figures..."

Suddenly his mood changed from easy going to a icy cold bastard "Well, its fun talking to you again but I have to complete my end of the mission. So please.." he smiled darkly "please get dragged down to your doom for me will you?"

"Hey you bastard, release us right now!" Natsumi screamed in vain as he activated his magic.

"Reverse Descend Flow!" at lightening speed as they disappeared into different directions. Bora sighed at everything that had happened to him ever since he met those girls. It's like they were a walking disaster of bad luck. He had no time to dwell on the past, it was time to stage the second phase.

.

With Mira...

.  
"Alright everyone" Mira said "Since I'm the only one here with magic. I need strong, muscular, healthy men who are lively enough to make me surprised" she fidgeted as she blushed a pink hue on both cheeks. Her display of attitude left the villager confused and baffled. If the enemies had appeared in number, it would be difficult for her to handle them alone.

"Um..well what do you mean by that?" someone from the crowd asked.

"Well.." she blushed even more, moving her hips in a dirty yet questionable manner "you know...something that gets hard...and give it harder to others"

They men swallowed. Jealousy began to fill the air emitting from jealous wives to angry girlfriends. They men thought they had catched up to what she was trying to say. They broke into cold sweat with the idea of wanting to make themselves an offering to her.

"So is anyone good in combat?" she flatly asked them, rephrasing the mood she had purposely set up.

.

"Huh?!" said the perplexed village men.

"Huh? what's wrong?" .  
.

"Hey wait, what were to trying to say earlier?" everyone wanted in anticipation for her answer as she flashed them a charming smile.

"I wanted strong men whose fist were strong enough to pack a punch" smiling even brighter. She was definitely toying with them. Seeing the disappointed looks on the guys face and a relief expression on the ladies made her a little satisfied.

'Maybe I'll toy with them later'

'She's the devil' they deadpanned in unison.

.

With Happy and Lucy...

Happy and Lucy giggily made it to their feet after been tossed into an unknown location. They remembered they were with the rest of the team awhile ago before the arrival of that mab who used magic to incapacitate their movement and magic before separating them. Broken large boulder dissipated across the big...cave they were currently in. Wait, a cave?

"Ne lucy" happy said, feeling a little agitated "What is that?" he pointed towards something frightening. Gaining Lucy's full attention, she turned towards the direction he indicated and behold was a large beast trapped in a dazzling white ice crystal. It glistens brightly, illuminating the cave in a white dim light.

Her eyes dilated "W-what the heck is that thing? she accidentally raised her voice in a mixture of fear and anxiousness, earning a 'shh' from the cat, telling her to be quiet, almost rattling them to been found out.

Immediately, they heard loud whispers from afar, quickly dragging the feline behind a boulder nearby as two figures came in view.

"I thought the sound came from over here" a female voice said.

"Its likely they might have ran away" another voice said but a little deeper than the first "but I think they're not far ahead of us. We could catch those intruders. I'm sure it's those Fairytail pest just as the emperor had said"

"Sticking their nose to what doesn't concerns them" the female voice said in disgust.

"Hey.." Lucy whispered angrily at the trash talk they were unknowingly receiving from them while unconsciously tightening her grip on happy who looked ready to leap into the netherworld. Lucy doesn't know why but that girl's voice really piss her off. 'Trying to sound all cute and girl...yuck'

"Let's head out quickly before he gets angry at us"

"Right"

As soon as they left, they both came out of hiding as happy breathed out in relief as Lucy released him. He had thought it was over for him since Lucy held him so hard.

"What are we going to do lucy?" happy confided to the young mage swung into her thought for a little while.

"Well, for starters, we are definitely lost right now but I'm pretty sure we're inside the temple. It doesn't make any sense to see a huge monster appear on the island. And I'm pretty sure its them that had brought it here and judging by the looks of it, this monster should definitely be their grand finale. I think we should wait here to see if something happens" Lucy speculated, tiny applauds rained down on her.

"Wow, I never knew you were this smart Lucy" happy have mocked her.

"I think I'm gonna have a cat stew right now, I'm starving" she threatened earning a frightful yelp from happy.

"I see your point but it just feels creepy watching over this thing" he shivered like he was crawling with spiders.

"Well be a man and bear with it" she wrongfully encouraged him.

"I'm a cat you know" he sweat dropped. The two giggled for a short while before they finally agreed to wait there for any sign of miracle around them.

.  
With erza...

.  
Erza was currently running through the long hallway that lead to wonderland. She currently felt like a failure for been so vulnerable and weak, she was supposed to supervise this mission but now got separated from the rest of the team. She self everything was her fault for making such a simple mistake of not observing carefully.

'I can't believe I became so powerless and unprepared this time' she thought, belittling herself 'SS-class mission, I really underestimated the difficult level it offered'

Suddenly pulling a brake to her sprint in the curvy hallway, in front of her where two ferociously white leopards which was abnormally the height of a human. Long sharp pairs of canine and razor sharp claws blessed it features. Glowing snow white pupils making it look very intimidating.

'Another mistake' Erza cursed 'how can I not have sensed them?!'

"Like my pets?" a voice said from behind her. Turning anticlockwise was a young girl of about 14 with short pink hair, red pupils and great curves for her age.

'I didn't sense her too' erza thought, taken back by the sudden appearance around her.

Raising her guard up with intent to kill, the girl merely smiled at her. Walking past erza, she went towards her deemed pets, caressing them with love which they purred in response, liking the feel they got from her. Erza brimmed with confusion not knowing if to ignore them or quickly take them out and move forward.

"You know" the girl said "I believe you to be the female scarlet of a certain guild, wrong?" she asked, turning to face erza.

She simply remained quiet sensing she was not done talking.

"I've heard a lot of stories about you and your fierce attitude and I must say its quite charming to be so brave and noble" she complimented the scarlet woman.

"Well thanks but I'm in a hurry here so step aside" erza spoke in a stern tune as she began to move forward, building up a thick atmosphere around them that not even a knife could cut through it.

"You know erza-san" she called to the older woman who walked past her "for a mage from a legal guild, you seem to be quite bossy and impatient with others" she huffed.

"And what does that have to do with you?" asked an unconcerned red head.

"You're right, it got nothing to do with me so let's make a rule shall we?"

Erza doesn't like were this was going. Wasting her time on the little brat proved to be demanding to her, she wanted to in the best way possible avoid having to face her but seems like she was demanding for a defeat from her and which she would gladly give to her.

"Oh and what rule?" she decided to play along for now.

"Its simple. You only have two hours to defeat me"

Erza blinked. Two hours? What does she think of herself? This brat sure knows how to talk big. Erza sensed her magical powers but it doesn't seems to be very powerful to her. Except she was actually talking about those two overgrown cats.

"And what if I don't?"

"Oh that's easy to say. Well if you don't I'll just have to end everyone here. Oh and by the way, something even more frightening would come if you fail" giving off a dreadful smile at erza's change of mood.

'What does she mean by that? Why would she give me that much time? Or is she that confident?' so many thoughts ran through her mind that very second, what does she mean by that?.

"And you time starts...Now!".

.

With Gray...

.  
"Are you Gray-sama?"

After gray had been supposedly been pulled in by the root vine, he stumbled upon an unfamiliar location. He had assumed he was definitely inside the temple but doesn't exactly know where in the temple he was. Two men were already waiting for his arrival, clad in black long vest and a black piece of clothing wrapped round their faces with an X mark written in red on the piece of clothing like some emblem.

"Whose asking?" he said in a demanding tone to identity themselves. He had a wary feeling about them, his five senses now keen to his surrounding just in case someone or something laid in ambush.

"We have been ordered by his great highness to retrieve you" they answered. Gray eyed these two men in front of him. Well how he knew they were men were from their tone which sounds deeper. One looks a little bit taller than the other and judging from their magical level, he could take them on with ease.

"Do I look like some sort of artifact to you? Now scram!" he yelled in a miffed tone.

They shared a look "Well we will just begin the dissection of your fallen comrade which you may know as the 'Queen of Fury'" the taller man said.

"Or the flaming empress" the short man added.

"Flaming..?" his eyes widened in realisation 'Natsumi?! No, no, no way that's possible. That's a lie' he thought with full doubt.

"Ah, like hell I'll believe that!" he growled "I'll give you five seconds to disappear from my sight or I'll make you disappear!" he meant every words he said. Even if it was against Fairytail rules to take the life of a human, he would do it but indirectly. Just freeze them up until they give up their ghost, yeah that's a nice plan.

"Alright then" the short man materialised a lacrima orb on his outstretched left hand. It glowed a dim blue light, transmitting an image into it. To grays' greatest surprise, he saw the very impossible became possible. Looking into the orb was an unconscious pinkette chained on both hands to a ceiling. She was in some sort of dungeon with iron bars immobilising any further movements.

"Impossible!" he gasped in shock. It was unreal to him that his 'rival' would easily fall victim at he start of the mission. If they had actually captured her then fighting everyone of them would prove different to him.

Thinking straight, he tried to regain his cool "And how do I know this isn't a fake image you just showed me?"

"Your choice to believe gray-sama. We merely just want you to come with us as requested by his Majesty" the shorter man said to him.

He had no time to negotiate or dissent them which would be extremely dangerous if everything was actually happening like he had just saw it.

"Come and she lives, refuse and she dies!" the taller man said, trying to sound frightening but gray had a much bigger fish to ice.

"Alright, make this quick" he finally agreed to it. He was going to take any chances to watching his frenemy die. Sure they fight a lot and even sometimes don't bother talking to each other for a week, she was still part of guild they belonged to, part of his family and Fairytail NEVER abandons anyone. If someone got a problem, its becomes everyone problem and that's just how Fairytail are.

"Wear this and come with us" they handed his a magic cancelling handcuff to put on just for insurance. With a vicious scrowl he wore the handcuff on his arm as he felt his magic became nonexistent to him.

"Come with us" they lead him towards the throne room of his highness they that had sent them to retrieve him. Seriously, who would assume a throne room inside an old temple?!

Finally, he stood before three men who he had assumed to be mastermind of everything happening in this very island and the overall leader would most likely be the one at the middle.

He couldn't see their faces since it was covered by a weird red mask.

'Is this some kind of joke?' he tiredly thought. He was definitely not doing this for free anymore. Either he gets compensated or he destroys the guild again which erza who emphatically put him in a hospital.

Then the leader he presumed to be the one in the middle spoke first "It's so good to see you again gray"

Gray froze 'H-his voice...its sounds familiar'

"...or should I say...Grace". 


	6. Remembering our past and his Arrival!

**Chapter 4:- Remembering our past and His arrival.**

 ** _I'm sorry i posted late, for those who were expecting a new chapter, here it is. First off, i don't think i'll attempt something as long as this again. It's hard work, to those writers out there writing over 10k words, you have my respect._**

 ** _I know this doesn't concern anime nor fanfiction but my reason for posting late was...well...due...to the FIFA World Cup...I'm kinda hooked to it...so until it's over, i'll be posting late. But it's ending july 15, so until that time._**

 ** _Enjoy!._**

Deep down in the temple of Galuna island were two wizards, confined without a reason for escaping nor having any ability to use their magic as an assurance. Gray and Natsumi locked up on opposite cell facing each other. Gray from his end sat down with disarred emotion, his bangs shielding his eyes while he thought about his life up until now.

Ever since that time, he had thought he was strong enough to finally face his fear, to put his past behind him but it came hunting him like a loosed tiger.

" _He_ was absolutely right about everything" he whispered with a low tone.

He heard a small grunt from this cell mate opposite him. Glancing from the side of his eyes to see a female dragonslayer fully awake with a displeased look on her face. Not even bothering to spare her a word, he kept on brooding, even though he actually wanted to say something he couldn't even form a complete sentence to her but a simple greeting.

"Hey"

Natsumi glanced through the iron bars of her cell to see gray word her an empty greeting, perplexed with his new attitude. He was never one to show any weakness as a Fairytail mage...unless when threatened by Erza of course. Even when faced with danger, he still kept his cool with a rational mind, frequently challenging her to battle even though it's clear on who was stronger, he never gave up even to the point of declaring her his rival. Her urge to taunt him died out.

"Gray..." she trailed her words.

"Sorry for been this way" he whispered to her hearing, his eyes not even sparing a glance at her.

Chained and rendered immobile, Natsumi could only stay on her spot to look at him, thinking about what might have gotten the ice mage depressed.

Natsumi sighed "Yeah well, let's find a way to get out of here first"

"It's useless, we can't use our magic right now. Even these cells were designed to restrict our magic"

 ** _Flashback..._**

Gray stood in the midst of three men in red mask with royal clothes. The two men that had brought him waited outside the room after beginning him in.

"It's so good to see again gray..." the man in the middle spoke to him. Gray became surprised by the familiar voice 'his voice...it sounds familiar.'

"...or should I say... _grace_..."

Gray shook his head, coming back to his senses as he spared him a look like he tried to see through his mask "Who the hell is grace?!" a bead of sweat rolled down from his head. This was definitely not a day he would ever what to see again.

"Don't worry, playing dumb is fine by me. So how has Fairytail been treating you ever since then" he asked.

Gray felt like he had smirked from under his mask.

'Ever...since...then...?...Lyon' gray felt his strength left him when he thought of his name. He felt mentally exhausted thinking back to everything that's going on in this island.

"You...you're Lyon, aren't you?!" he asked to confirm his real identity. He was almost sure he was right about it and was proven right "Bravo gray, just bravo" he praised him while applauding him for his good guess "I thought you would have forgotten all about me that it hurts my chest" he said, putting a hand on his chest and faking a pained expression. He gently removed his mask, revealing his handsome face.

"Lyon" gray mumbled "what are you planning you bastard?!"

"You know gray, ever since that time you took her out of this world, you shattered my dreams of ever surpassing her" his words were spiteful and filled with hate towards gray who was speechless to say anything in his defense "but now I've come up with a new way to do so."

Gray mumbled with his words "Killed her...killed...I didn't mean-"

"Sure you didn't" Lyon cuts him off "if only you listened to her, none of this would have ever happened"

"Lyon quit wasting your time on him and focus on the next task ahead" the man at the right said, irritated at their debate of a dead person.

"Calm down brondel, I was just getting to the good part"

Brondel tsked at him in annoyance "Just get this over with"

"Sorry sweetie, I've got work to do" Lyon said to gray "you two out side. take him to the dungeon...or cell...whichever it is"

The two men from before seized gray by both his arms and dragged him to his new room. He was too disorganized to fight back after seeing him for so long.

 ** _Present time..._**

"Ne Natsumi..." gray said with a low tone. Natsumi looked at him with surprise, it's not everyday he gets to really call her by her name and hearing it now was a little wierd for the fire wizard.

"Yeah gray?"

"do I...look like a...murderer?"

She was taken aback by his words, why would he ever ask her that of all things right now. Now that she thinks about it, she never really smelled blood on him, just something with a mixture of salt...wait salt?

"As far as I've known you, I'll say no to that" she answered.

"Even though you don't really know who I am, am I still a murderer?"

Natsumi closed her eyes and sighed "Listen gray, whatever it is that made you this way is surely something big and heavy to bear, but if you keep it bottled up like that, you'll only die in guilt. I'm not perfect or anything but sometimes the mistakes of our past would sometimes come to haunt us again and again and again. One time, we all would face them again but if you really wanna face it, you'll need friends who would give you such courage, who would stay by you no matter what and you've got Fairytail for that. No matter what it is, we'll always be by you, so man up and face it head on gray!"

Gray chuckled at her speech, she was just the way he thought she'll be. Giving her a big smile he said "Never guessed you'll be the one telling that to me"

"Shut up dude, I nearly choked telling that to you of all people"

Gray merely kept silent, gazing down at the floor "You know, I've never been so close to anyone in my life but I feel like I could tell you anything, sounds weird right"

"Dude, are you trying to confess to me cuz I'm not interested in dating you" Natsumi nearly puked at his words making gray a little bit annoyed "No way I'll ever confess to any girl, much less you!" he yelled.

"You're weird gray but it's cool. If there's anything you want, feel free to tell me" she grinned at him.

"You're weird too. And thanks"

"Gross! Don't thank me like that, it's stupid"

"Says the girl that gave me a sweet pep talk"

"If I wasn't chained at all corners, I would have made you eat your own ice!"

"Oh really, too bad I'm cuffed right now cuz I'll quench your flames like it's made out of papers!"

"Pervert"

"Weirdo"

They smiled at each other. They are such wonderful friends.

 ** _With Erza..._**

Erza summoned a sword in her right hand, dashing forward, she swung hard at the girl only to be stopped by a tiger's claw from behind the girl, shattering it into pieces.

She jumped backwards, giving themselves a little more space.

"Well Erza, why don't you get a little serious now. You've got only an hour and fifty minutes left"

The red head clicked her tongue "Alright then, I'll show you the power of a fairy"

"Heaven's wheel Armour!" she called, her body began glowing a quick bright light, fading as soon as it came, erza was clad in her heaven's wheel armour.

"Oh~" she gleamed "that's the heaven's wheel armour... so cool!" she fan-girled at erza who merely charged her powers.

"Let's see how long that armour will last" she licked her lips "Finish her" she commanded at the two beast, dashing forward at her at a fast rate.

"Circle sword!" Immediately four swords appeared in a round circular disc formation, spinning rapidly as it began producing a white magical energy at the centre.

"Regios Beam!"

Erza cried out. At her command, it shot out a huge white laser beam at the incoming tigers, swallowing them whole and blasted them into non-existence.

"Maybe I over did it a little" she sighed at her recklessness. Even though she acts as the guild's disciplinary officer and second in command to the guild master, she also tends to also be a bit reckless. It just run in the blood of the fairytail members. Her thoughts were cut short by a short laugh.

The dust died down, to see the pink haired girl unharmed and unscathed.

"My, my, you've proven yourself Erza Scarlet"

Erza turned to look at her, feeling irritated at the little girl's persistence to prove herself worthy. This is getting annoying.

"You're quite the feisty one"

"You could say that. I'm so glad to have met you erza-chan~"

Erza raised a brow at her words "Why so glad to meet me? Or you're one of those crazy fangirls?" she frowned at the thought of it. Maybe she had just wasted her time.

The girl got into a battle stance "Let me show you what magic is all about"

She flared her magic, covering herself in a dark blue aura that felt dense and dangerous to erza, she immediately sensed danger coming. The girl's eyes changed to a dark blue colour, bringing her right arm forward, she called out.

"Eminent Weaponry; Lodes Grand Sword" a red tuck sword appeared in her hand, the two sharp edges were black, a red hilt and a word written in green colour inscribed on it reading 'Burn'.

"Circle sword!" erza wasted no time in re-equiping back to her heaven's wheel armour and blasting her with the same spell but the girl sliced through it like it was tofu.

"Balck wing Armour!" erza switched armour, gaining a small distance between them. She thrust forward again, lashing out multiple sword slash at one go "Moon Flash!"

Her opponent smirked, dodging them all like it was child's play for her, yawning in boredom. The girl multiplied her speed, gaining a faster pace than erza and hits her hard with her the hilt of her sword, making her scrunch her face in pain.

Erza quickly took hold of the hilt of her sword, not letting it go and switched back to her previous Armour.

"Heaven's wheel armour; Pentagram sword!" Five sword formed above them in a pentagon-like formation and mercilessly rained down on them.

"Detroit Menance" the girl calmly said, another black-gray sword with four rubies on it appeared on her other hand, swinging it vertically, it turned the incoming fast swords to dust.

Erza quickly tried to let go of her sword only to be pulled down by a strong force to her knees. An incoming kick came from above her. Thinking quickly, she crossed both her hands upwards as a smashing destructive kick landed on her arms, she felt her whole body vibrated and almost felt her bones cracked from the impact. Not only that, the floor beneath her cracked and gave out, sending them to the lower part of the temple.

"Black wing armour!" she switched to flight mode, saving herself from been smashed by rocks that fell down.

 ** _With happy and Lucy..._**

Lucy and happy both sat in boredom with nothing to do. Happy yawned continuously in boredom while Lucy felt sleepy, dosing off a few times after waiting for what felt like forever to know if something would happen with the beast but nothing happened.

Soon their wish came through as the rocks above then gave out and began breaking in small pieces, then followed by large rocks and two figures falling out of it.

Swiftly dodging each and every last Peebles that tried to smash them, Lucy and happy both calmed down after the last fall. They noticed erza floating above them, a little farther from their spot, they ran up to meet up.

Happy, Lucy " erza said in relief seeing them safe and unharmed.

"You guys stay behind me, it's a little dangerous with her around" she pointed at the girl who waved at them.

She sent her red sword flying towards then but erza deflected it with her own sword, sending it back to her.

"Hey erza, you're battling already?!" Lucy asked, surprised at how fights usually came to her without the red head asking for a battle.

"It's obvious she's battling already Lucy. Someone can't just fall from up there without a tough fight" happy said pointing upwards at the hole.

The young girl stayed at her place, listening to them talk with a weird smile plastered on her face.

"What's with her?" Lucy asked again, happy rested on her head. Both looked at erza for answer.

"I don't know who she is but she's not some ordinary mage you see out there" She equipped back to her usual kreuz armour.

"Yeah we can see that since you're struggling against her" Happy blurted out, quickly covering his mouth with his paw at what he just said as erza gave him a dark glare. Lucy laughed nervously at happy's remarks, grateful he wasn't killed at the spot.

"Oh lookie, it's deliora trapped in Ice" the pink haired girl said with a childish innocent smile.

Erza finally noticed the large demon trapped in ice and was enthralled by what she saw. "What is that thing?!" she asked no one in particular.

"That's why we've been waiting here erza, to know if something is gonna happen with the beast" Lucy answered.

"Everything is getting complicated" erza clicked her tongue for the second time in annoyance. The pink haired girl began to move forward to them "Sure it is, since **_he_** s here and **_she_** has sent **_us_** to at least kill you all to make **_him_** feel the pain of losing someone!" she launched herself like a missile, Lucy, alarmed by the incoming girl materialized a golden key in her palm and activated it "Open Celestial propagator; gate of the golden bull; Taurus!" she glowed a bright yellow light for a brief second, it died down to see the same old Lucy with a slightly different looks. She had two cow ears pointing our from the side of her head and cow tail grew from her lower waist and a large golden axe on her right hand.

"Lucy's on fire!" happy gleamed floating above her.

"Craps, I transformed on instinct, oh well" Lucy shot forward at her, clashing axe and swords at each other, creating sparks of light and slight shift of the wind at their intense battle.

Lucy brought her axe down at her since she was taller but she blocked it with both sword by above her head in an X-formation, stopping her axe.

"You're good" the girl complimented.

"Why thank you" she accepted her compliment "I see you gave my friend a tough time. How about I give it back to you!" she kicked her in the stomach with great force, sending her crashing into the large ice.

She groaned in pain at the painful impact, regaining her senses, she dangerously looked at Lucy who made a motion with her hands saying 'bring it on'. Smirking, she thrust forward.

"You magic isn't what I accounted for" she slashed Lucy with all her might but she blocked it with her axe, creating a small spark, she rapidly bagn swinging roughly at her but she either blocked or dodged the incoming attacks.

Erza watched the battle with a little awe, she was a little surprised that Lucy could even stand her ground against her and she was struggling but lucy was even kicking her butt.

Happy cheered from the side line, yelling her name and saying something about giving her a fish if she won.

'She's not ordinary, just like erza' the girl thought in her mind 'I'll end this with an attack of my own'.

"Backlash wave plus reverse counter!" her swords glowed, a green magic circle appeared at the tip of her red sword. Pointing it at lucy, a large torrent of green magical energy shot out from her sword towards Lucy, she smirked.

"Oh yeah, will try this. Celestial Axe; blazing doom!" She raised her axe upwards, it shone like the noon sun, swinging it in a vertical straight line, sending a wave of yellow magic energy flew at the incoming attack, cancelling each other.

"Celestial throttlehold; vanishing Zeldas!" She swung her axe down to the earth, shattering it and sent continuously moving destruction of the earth towards her but she invaded it by moving sideways.

"You're really good"

"Too bad I was here to meet you"

"Certainly, it was too bad you were here!" she gave a devious smile. Lucy's transformation became undone, leaving her powerless and flabbergasted at what had just happened. Happy gasped at her loosing her magic so easily.

"Lucy, get back" erza said "Thanks for holding her down for me"

"I don't understand why my magic just faded in an instant"

"Her red swords cuts through magic and her grey sword dispels objects and magic. I figured that yours didn't happen so quickly because celestial magic is a different form of magic unlike the regular kind, so it was harder to dispel yours" she explained.

"Don't worry" she said, facing the girl "I'll need this now" she declared the final battle with a stoic face, equipping to an armour.

 ** _With Gray and Natsumi..._**

It's almost two hours since they had been imprisoned deep inside the temple, having no means of escaping or using magic, they idly stared at everything to pass time.

"What do you suppose we do flame girl"

"Well for starters, my arms are beginning to feel sore from handing up and my feet are killing me. I wanna go home and just take a nice long nap" she complained "Damn that old man, making us go on such mission for free. I'll get him back it, I'll definitely get him back" she was deep in her words, her patience were wearing thin, forgetting the original question she was asked.

"Um, what did you say again gray?" she smiled. Gray wanted to face palm but since his hands were cuffed, he couldn't right now. "How can we escape from here?!" he said.

"Alright, hold up a little" She closed her eyes for a period of time. A light bulb appeared over her head "I've got an idea" she said.

 ** _With Lucy and Erza..._**

"My, my, is erza-chan angry at me~?!" she teased, earning no reply from her.

'Alright, let's try this' she thought. Erza slowly raised her magic, reaching into every ounce and depth of her magic flowing inside her, she burst them to life, threatening everyone around about how dangerously of a high leveled wizard she was.

Slowly, her body began assembling an armour. Parts and parts of it began forming on her features.

"What's that Lucy?"

"I don't know happy, but whatever she's doing would definitely be awesome!" Lucy cheered.

Erza's body was glowing a pure blood red colour, as she was fully revised in her armour, magic seeping out of her like she had it immensely.

 ** _"Behanbolt Armour!"_**

 ** _Flashback..._**

A young erza was found in the woods, training with a man with blurred distinctive features. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily like she had just run a marathon.

"O-onii-chan...is...too...p-powerful.." she managed to say in between breaths. She heard a chuckle from her brother, looking at him as he arched down to her level.

"Hey Erla-chan, giving up already?" he asked her.

"No, it...it's just that no matter how hard I try you wouldn't even bulge and what's even harder, I can't form the armour with my powers!" she said, depressed at her lack of strength.

"Maybe I really am weak" her voice cracked in sorrow almost tearing up.

"Silly erla-chan. No you're not weak, you're just not focused enough. You need to think, visualise it the way you want it to be and the attributes you want it to have."

"I've tried but it's just too hard to try that stuff"

He sighed "Alright, here is what you should try; A crystal thin white armor, blue trimming at the edge and brown dots mark covering the armored sleeve and finally a twin sword to use"

"What? That's too hard for my level Onii"

He laughed "No, not now but when you really need it, you will surely use it."

She was still confused but gave him a positive smile. Deep down in her she was sure he believed in her and she would one day prove to him that she was strong enough to face her fear.

 ** _Flashback Ends..._**

 ** _Behanbolt Armour!"_**

"What is that?!" Lucy asked, shocked by the amount of magic it gave off. Ever since she has been with erza, she could only recall her using something as powerful as Adamantine armour, which have a tremendous defense technique.

"I don't know, but it seems like a high level offense armour" she answered "I'll try it now"

The armour wasn't bulky, it almost looked like a piece of hard clothing fitting perfectly in her, a twin sword hung on her waist for battle.

"Stealth mode" She activated her first spell which worked perfectly, eliminating her presence from earth.

"Where the hell is she?!" said a baffled yet annoyed young teen, slowly loosely her cool at erza's disappearance. She tried detecting her presence but couldn't pinpoint her location.

"If that's how you wanna play, then I'll give you a play!" her pupils became crimson red, unleashing her killing intent in a fit of blind rage "Dark Lotus: Nightmare bloodlust!"

Both her grey and red swords vanished and was replaced by a grim looking black sword that threatened to suck out the remaining bit of night light that existed.

"Demolition Slash!" a dark magic circle appeared around her sword, raising it's dark powers to the max. She began slashing her sword maniacally without aim, shooting out dark waves of magic that slashed and destroyed everything in it's path.

Lucy grabbed happy by the tail and hid behind a large rock sturdy to hold out her attack until erza takes her out.

Erza appeared behind her, raising her twin sword above the unsuspecting girl, it glowed red with a magic seal.

"Reflash!"

"Huh, what's happening?!" the young girl panicked, seeing her attack stopped mid-air.

"I guess this armour has quite the spells to use" she muttered.

"ANSWER ME YOU WITCH!"

Erza kicked her in the stomach, sending her a few metres away from her. "If you're wondering, I froze your attacks and now you get them back!"

It reversed its movements midair and flew back to its caster, creating a small explosion and a crater where she laid lifeless.

Lucy and happy, peeked out to see erza finished her with her own spell, slowly they made their way towards her.

"N-nicely...w...well...done...e-erza-chan~..." she strained her voice to get her words out of her dying body "...but...y-you're..a s-second too l-late..."

Her body glowed a green colour as she slowly turned into sparkles of tiny dust and faded into the air.

"She disappeared..." Lucy said surprised.

"Yeah, I figured she's not human to begin with. When she first appeared behind me, I couldn't sense her presence at all, and what's more surprising, she doesn't actually feel pain" erza said.

Her armour disappeared and she dropped to a knee. Lucy rushed to get her up but erza beat her to it by standing firm on her two feet.

"That took a huge amount of my magic" erza felt her body grow weaker and a little lightheaded "I finally managed to do it as _he_ said but it's still incomplete"

"Who?" happy asked from above.

"No one important" she replied quickly, looking sideways to avoid any questions.

"But that was awesome erza, you were able to disappear and not only that but also freeze her attacks and send it back to her!" Lucy beamed with pride at her friend's power boost.

"Well it's not like I could freely use it now, besides it drains way too much amount of magic for it to work, so no" she flatly refute lucy's claim of her awesomeness but the blondie was still enthusiastic about it.

"Erza, Lucy maybe we should-" happy words were cut short as the earth gave out a short sharp rumble, nearly knocking the standing duo off their feet, greatly startling the trio. A large yellow magic circle appeared above deliora and a straight parrel line of magical light shone down on it, slowly turning the hunk of ice to water at a fast pace.

"L-lucy, happy, we need to get to the top of the temple to know what's happening!" erza yelled to gain their attention.

"Why?" happy asked skeptically.

"I believe the culprits are above us. Getting this beast released sounds like a little bit of trouble to me" she answered, earning a nod from happy and Lucy as they made their way out of the large underground cave.

 _ **Natsumi and Gray...**_

"Oi guards! Something is wrong here, GUARDS!" Natsumi screamed in fright as two guards quickly approached her after her disturbing shrieks for attention.

"What's the problem with you?" one asked.

"A bug entered your pants?" the other said and they burst into laughter.

"No you stupid perverts, it's gray!"

They turned sideways to see gray lying down dead inside his cell.

"Oh shit, Gray-sama!" they screamed his name, quickly unlocking his cell door and made their way towards him.

"G-gray-sama, what's wrong?!" they panicked, unsure of what had happened or what to do next.

"Now gray!" Natsumi signalled.

Gray quickly swept them from their feet, making them fall hard to the floor and hit their heads from the impact and passed out.

"Damn, I'm awesome" he praised himself after a job well done subsequently when he defeated them in an instant.

"Just hurry up and unlock these stupid chains"

"Whatever" he retorted, searching through their robes, he found the keys and managed to unlock his cuff and processed to free his frenemy.

"I can't believe your plan worked" gray said, slightly astounded at her quick thinking to come up with a good plan.

"Well ice-boy, I'm not an SS-class for nothing"

"Yeah whatever, let's get out of here" he said, not wanting to spend another hour inside the cell.

"Anyway, I gotta let you on something" he said. Natsumi walked passed him, with gray behind her as he let her on the information he had for her.

Walking out of the exit, gray and Natsumi walked into the long hallway of the temple, heading towards the room which Lyon had stayed in.

"You're gotta be careful fire breath" he said "While I was there a few hours ago I felt something unbelievable."

"Mm, How unbelievable?" she asked, almost impassively since she was too focused in looking for a clue to find Lucy and happy.

"Someone with the power level of a saint is here, I believe he's just as powerful as you, if not more"

She stopped, looking back at gray with a wink "Don't worry gray, I'll take him on."

Gray shivered like he was shot a bolt of lightning to his heart after Natsumi gave him a wink "Since when are we like that, gross."

They turned to a corner to see a small door a little up head. Reaching to it, they opened the door to meet an empty room.

"Shit! They're gone!" he cursed, greatly annoyed by their disappearance. He really wanted to pound Lyon and his little pack of minions to the ground, stomping all over them and throwing them across the ocean. Yeah, he liked that idea.

"Don't worry, I think I've got their scent" she smelled the room, registering their scent to her brain "let's go" she ran out of the room following the traces the scent lead her to.

"Damn, I also need to find Lucy, happy and Erza!" she said, feeling a little dismayed at the wasted amount of time she stayed idle inside the cell.

"You're way too worried about Lucy right now, she's an S-class wizard and she can take care of-"

His comments were cut short when the temple shook a little violently, nearly throwing them off balance from the unexpected vibration.

They were thwarted left to right, hitting the walls a few times much to their dismay. It continued on for a few seconds, before a bright yellow straight pillar of light past through them and down the temple.

The tremor stopped, making them regain their balance but the light still shone, releasing a godly amount of magic like it was ready to suck them in.

"Damn! What was that?!" gray asked, uncertain of what to make of what had happened.

"Dunno but wherever this huge magic is going to, it doesn't feel safe" she answered "Let's head down to see what's happening."

They both made their way down the temple. Natsumi started to revert to the bad feeling she had a day ago and it seems to her like it was getting real by the second.

 ** _With Erza, Lucy and Happy..._**

The trio had managed to make it through the temple and out into the forest surrounding the temple. Erza equipped to her flight armour and happy had to carry Lucy up to the peak of the temple.

They got to the top of the temple to see a whole bunch of low-class wizards chanting indecipherable words that seems to be the spell invoking such strong magical light.

"I think we've found our culprit" erza said.

"Yeah and what's that?!" Lucy asked, pointing towards a white box made of wood "Isn't that a coffin?!" she sounded surprised to see a coffin in such a place and what's more surprising was the powerful pressure it emitted, sponsoring their _prayer_ for a tremendous amount of magic more successful.

"Lucy, I think that's the cause of the ice melting so quickly" happy speculated "and if we don't act now, it might be too late once that beast is released"

"Seems like it" erza said.

"Yeah. Hey erza" Lucy called, gaining her attention "I'll create a diversion by landing right in their midst and giving free punches while you take advantage of that distraction and snatch that...coffin...away" she said but not so confident about this plan. Sure she was strong but she was never one to underestimate her enemies no matter how little their magic could be.

"That's fine by me" erza sighed "I don't want Natsumi eating me up for this so please try you best not to get too injured okay?"

"Aye!" she saluted "Happy...drop me"

Happy smirked, knowing what she was about to do would definitely make them startled or even give them a heart attack, he dropped her.

Lucy fell at full speed, releasing all her pressure and weight into landing she activated her magic.

"Open" a celestial key formed in her right hand "Celestial propagator; gate of the golden bull; Taurus!"

She took on the slight features of Taurus and crashed into their midst, startling them all. Since celestial spirit Taurus is known for his brute strength, she had such ability at the moment.

Everyone looked at her, trying to comprehend what had just happened or rather how she fell from the sky and landed right in their midst without getting hurt.

"Alright, this little party's over!" she declared, folding her arms under her huge chest to watch their confused expression.

A brief moment passed and no one said anything to either protest against her or try to even fight her. It was beginning to rub off on her that her plans might have failed.

"What's wrong you guys, aren't you supposed to say something like 'Get her!' or maybe like 'what are you doing here?!' or even 'who are you?!" she yelled perplexed at their behaviour.

Erza watched from above with slight amusement at the blonde' performance and her frustrated screams at their lack of reactions to fight back at her.

Seizing the opportunity, she flew down and quickly grabbed the coffin and flew off.

"A thief!" an elderly woman yelled from the group.

"Shot her down!" she ordered. A series of magical shots rained at her but she tried evading them which proved much harder since she had a coffin with her.

"Oh you guys finally said something!" she screamed "but that's my friend and I won't let you harm her"

In a flash she disposed more than half of their members with ease since they didn't put up much of a fight anyway.

"Its a little heavier than I expected" erza said with hint of surprise "It's possibly a dead person inside of this"

Lucy proceeded to finish off the rest of the group when something burned into her ears and everyone else.

 ** _"RRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"_** came an extremely sharp dreadful piercing sound, nearly destroying their ear drums, shooting the temple and the air itself.

 ** _"RRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"_**

It sounded the second time, bringing everyone to their knees from the painful noise. Lucy tried her best to block the noise off but she just could avoid it from reaching inside her ears.

Erza couldn't take it anymore, her ears bleeding from the painful roar, she let go of the coffin to save her ears from further damage. She gritted her teeth to keep her painful moan from surfacing making her to loose control of her magic and undid her armour as she fell from the sky.

It roared for the final time before it became quiet. Lucy breathed out a sigh of total relief when happy came to her, "Lucy, we need to check up on erza, I think she fell out from the sky when that noise came up!"

Lucy wasn't told twice, she immediately grabbed on to him as he flew towards erza's location.

 ** _With Mira..._**

"Oh my...what's that sound?" Mira said, a little troubled as the villagers began showing signs of uneasiness and fear from the loud noise.

Moans of pains were detected from under her sitting spot were piles of defeated wizards that fell at the mercy of her might as a demon.

"I hope they're alright over there" she hopefully wished.

 ** _Natsumi and Gray..._**

They both had managed to recover from the unbelievable roar of what they deemed to be a loosed beast. After running for a good two minutes, they finally reached the undergrounds of the temple only to see a released and immobile deliora.

"U-u-unbelievable..!" gray said improbably, shell-shocked by what his very own eyes had just seen.

"It's...it's... lies...it's not true...No way...IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" gray felt his anger and fear surpassing his limits, feeling a little lightheaded that everything might be just a bad dream.

"Yeah...just a nightmare and nothing more. That must be it!" he concluded in his own delusion, not wanting to accept what he had just seen.

Natsumi had just been in a series of confusion even since that set foot on the island. She was sure that some powers were at work or maybe it's just her luck that things decided to turn out differently "Gray, what's wrong?!"

"Why is that thing here?! WHY IS THAT DEMON HERE?! WHY HAS THE ICE MELTED?!" he screamed, making the female cringe at his loudless and answered him with a fist to his face.

"Shut the hell up will ya...you'll make my ears bleed again"

Gray got up and gave her an apologetic smile, he apologised to her "I'm sorry, I just...I...I just don't ever what to see that demon" he said feeling a little calm now.

"Okay but I'm still confused as to what's going on gray. What's wrong?!" she asked expectant and waited for an honest opinion from him.

"I-"

"I'll tel you what's going on" a new voice entered, coming into the lights were Lyon and an unfamiliar man which dark-greyish hair and dark blue eyes. Leaving a good distance between them and a smirk plastered on his face he watched as gray eyes widened in shock.

"Well hello milady" Lyon greeted the female slayer who impassively watched him like his was just a piece of unwanted paper.

"And you are?"

"I'm Lyon and this man here is brondel" he said, introducing the other man with him.

'So he's the man gray was talking about...brondel huh' she thought, already itching for a fight but decided to stay calm.

"So, can you explain what's going on here?" she demanded without hint of hesitation to know what's going on with everyone around her.

"Well, I'll need gray's approval to tell you exactly what happened" he looked at gray as he waited for a reply from the raven haired man who said nothing.

"I can't believe you didn't tell them all that you had done and you claim to be friends with them...how unsightly you've become" Lyon accused watching the conflicted looks on his face with a smile.

"All he had done?" Natsumi said "what's the meaning of that Lyon?"

Natsumi was reaching her limit and really needed to know exactly what's going on with this mission. Honestly to her, even though she hadn't had a battle worth the mission, the increasingly lack of information were weighing heavily on her and she needed to know it.

"Natsumi..." gray whispered and she heard him "Would you like to listen to what I have to say?"

Now she was sure that something was definitely going on with her friend but judging from how he worded his statement, it sounds painful to speak out.

"Listen gray, if it's too painful to say anything then don't. I don't want you saying something that would make you remember your past pain and agony that you had tried to bury deep within you" she said to him "If it helps, I'll listen to you whenever you want to" she grinned at him, making him to smile with a slight relief.

"As always, you have a way of making things a little easier" he complimented her "if it's you, then I could definitely let it all out of me so listen to how horrible you guildmate had been!"

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **11 Years Ago..**_

"What is that beast?!"

"It's huge!"

"R-run for your lives!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"We are doomed!"

"R-run sweetie, Run!"

"Mama!"

Everyone were filled with trepidation at the incoming demon of doom that would supposedly wipe out the entire village in an instant. Everyone ran helter-skelter, in a chaotic manner caring for nothing but their own lives and supposed their loved ones if necessary.

The proceeding demon stopped at a few metres away from the small village making them even more terrified by the near looks of it.

It gave off a loud piercing cry before it began charging a concentrated dark magical ball formed at it's mouth.

"IT'S AN ATTACK! WE ARE DOOMED!"

"MAKE A RUN FOR IT, RUN PEOPLE RUN!"

"PAPA!"

"HONEY!"

"MAMA!"

With a powerful blast that sounded like a jet thruster, it unleashed it laser like beam onto the village, annihilating everything inside of it with a powerful blast that shook the earth around it a little. Everything laid in ruins and nothingness, hardly any dead bodies were found in the debris left of the village. It had laid waste to the surviving village.

Satisfied with it's destruction, it went ahead, looking for its next victim destroy.

 ** _3 Weeks Later..._**

A young looking gray finally woke up to the lustrous light of the morning. He slowly flickered his eyes open and shut it back from the huge amount of light that passed into his eyes. Groaning tiredly, he got up with a slight headache when he tried remembering what had happened.

"Ugh, I had the worst nightmare ever!" he muttered to himself as he got up and walked towards the door, slightly feeling dizzy.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" a woman said, approaching him with a big smile, wearing little clothing to cover herself from the intense cold weather. She gave him a light pat on the head and beckoned on a little boy of his age to come forward.

"I know you must have a lot of questions to ask" she said "but first, I'm Ur and this is Lyon" she introduced "We'll be house mates from now on"

"Eh?" gray responded, not clearing processing what she had just said "What do you mean by housemate? Where is my family?!" he asked, getting really worried.

"Yeah boy, you had her right" Lyon rudely replied him "I also hate the idea of being roomies with you but she wouldn't listen to me"

"Who are you calling a boy, stupid!" he yelled at him. "And where are my parents?!" he demanded.

"Now, now gray, let's loosen up now shall we?" Ur said to them, especially to gray.

"Yeah right" Lyon said "when he won't stop whining about his dead parents" he realised what he had just said, shutting his mouth to see his pissed off master and a shellshocked gray.

"You stupid brat!" she punched him hard in the head, looking at gray to see him all teared up. He must have finally realised that his nightmare wasn't just some midnight vision but a reality. He mourned them for the rest of the week, his head replaying what had happened that fateful day.

 ** _8 Months Later..._**

Ever since that day, gray chose to learn magic, specifically ice make magic from Ur when she fully introduced herself as a mage. He trained continuously under her guidance for almost a year.

He got acquainted to Lyon and had a kinda weird relationship with him. Lyon had always thought something was off with gray but couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. He had asked his master but she brushed it off as him being weird for taking a liken to a boy like him.

Gray liked the ongoing relationship he had with the two but he couldn't bring himself to fully accept them as his new family not when his parents' murderer was still freely roaming about, rampaging through the earth without a care.

 ** _Seven Months Later...On a Disastrous night..._**

"What are you doing gray, you're not ready to face it!" yelled his master, trying to persuade a hardheaded gray from his suicidal attempts.

She thought everything had been going great and learning magic together had been so much fun altogether at a steady pace suitable for them but gray had already been fed up at the slow rate of his progress.

Having had enough, he finally decided to confront the monster himself, since his master was 'incapable' of facing it.

"Then you've wasted more than a year of my time doing nothing but basics. I thought you were some powerful mage with strong spell but I was wrong to think that way" he spatted with anger.

"I'm sorry if I had disappointed gray but please listen to me, you're not ready to face that thing yet!" she argued further.

"Then you're just afraid like everyone else. You're a fake, a liar and a deceiver! You told me that ice make magic is powerful and creative and I decided to learn it from you hoping to become strong enough to avenge my family. I thought you were the ideal mage and I looked up to you, but you're just some coward with stupid words of encouragements!" he screamed at her.

She remained speechless at the little boy's statement, taking all his rage and frustration as he went on "You're no mage but a coward. You run from everything. That's why you couldn't save your own daughter" he worded so wrongly.

 ** _*SLAP*_**

She gave him an unexpected hot slap that echoed for ten seconds straight. His eyes wide in shock and surprise, unbelieving that she could actually strike him across the face.

"After everything I've done for you" her voice changed almost to that of someone holding in her pain and tears "After giving you a home, a new life, a new purpose to life, you say that to me" she swallowed her tear "Fine then, have it your way. The door is that way so hurry up and leave!" she pointed at the direction of the door. Not having a second thought, he gathered his things and made a dash for the door and out of the house without once looking back. He managed to hear Lyon protest of going back to get him but she refused.

Shutting everything out, he made his way to confronting the demon, Deliora.

 ** _3 Nights Later..._**

'N-n-no, I d-don't want to d-die, I was wrong. P-please save me' gray felt it. He truly felt what death feels like. He finally realised his foolishness. He finally realised just how right his master words are.

"Ur...I'm so sorry I said those mean things to you. I'm sorry I doubted you, I'm sorry" he sobbed uncontrollably, feeling guilty and sorry for what he had done. He truly wanted to make amends with her now but he can't escape death anymore; just like his family and friends had suffered that same fate from the demon, so will he.

Deliora charged a magic blaster from it's mouth, gray closed his eyes, ready for his demise.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD" a large powerful ice shield appeared in front of gray, shielding him from deliora's blast. Looking at the ice shield in surprise and more, the familiar voice.

"Ur..." he whispered he name, seeing her walking beside him "...why? Why? Why?!" he raised his voice slightly "Why would you bother saving me after everything?! I don't deserve to live!"

Deliora ran out of magic, she looked back to gray with a bright smile "Someone unimaginable once told me we all have our lives to live, how we live is up to us, whether we use it for good or for evil are decided by what the heart wish. Saving you from dying is what my heart I wishes"

Gray shed a few tears again, feeling so stupid about everything he had done up until now. He wanted to apologise but the words wouldn't just come out right.

"Dry your tears gray, remember when you first woke up, you thought you had a nightmare. You were brought to me by someone I know and he told me to take good care of you and I plan on keeping to his words, you're my student and nothing will ever change that. If this is your nightmare" she pointed at deliora "Then it's going to end tonight!"

"Ur..."

Deliora charged another laser beam at her but she blocked it again. She felt her magic depleted slowly with each spell since she poured more magic that usual in activating a spell to stop the powerful blast of deliora.

She battled deliora for about an hour, resulting her to loosing her right leg and left arm. She recreated them using her ice make magic. Gray felt guilty seeing her in such pitiful state. His mind replayed the nightmare that happened over a year ago with his family, and now it seems its about to happen again.

"Ur please, it's enough. Let's run away!" he pleaded tearfully " I promise to fix this somehow so please, don't go any further!" desperately pleading for her to relent on her vainful battle which seems like she was loosing pretty badly.

"You know gray" Ur began " When you thought about how I couldn't save my daughter, I realise what you said to me. You were right gray. I was unable to save her, I couldn't accept my shortcomings and I regretted it dearly and lost her" she smiled sadly at him "But ever since having you and Lyon in my life, I felt like I should do more than just drowning in my regret and making you two a better future to live in. You can never take the place of my daughter but right now, but I feel like I have the power to give you a bright future and change history from repeating itself!"

She slowly began to walk towards deliora. Gray looked at her in admiration, she thought of them so much, always worrying about their safety. She loved them. She cared for them. Gray felt so weak and stupid for this.

"So, you don't have to cry anymore gray, if this is your sorrow then I'll TAKE IT DOWN WITH ME!"

Ur got into a stance, crossing her arm over each other, she glared at Deliora who began to charge another beam at her. Gray cried for her to stop her battle but wouldn't listen to him but rather gave him a beautiful smile.

"Alright monster, I won't let you come any closer. This is it for you!" at her words, a large white magic seal appeared above and below her, her body slowly turning into ice and fading out.

That same seal appeared above deliora, strictly restricting it's movement as it tried to move but couldn't.

"Gray, take care of Lyon for me alright. I love you both"

 ** _"ICE MAKE: ICED SHELL!"_** were her last words to both gray and deliora before she finally faded, concealing deliora in a huge hunk of crystal white ice, leaving gray alone in the vast world to drown in tears.

 ** _Flashback Ends..._**

"That's how it happened. I killed her because I wouldn't listen and acted on my own selfish and naive reasoning.. I was too eager that I didn't know I had almost rushed to my death" he said, feeling the pains from years back, remembering everything like it happened yesterday "She sacrificed everything for us to live a happy life. I'm not part of Fairytail, I'm just a murderer trying to live a worthless and convincing life!"

"Gray I-"

"I know I'm a murderer, I know I killed her but please just don't say it" he said to her, cutting her off as he thought she was about to accuse him of been a murderer.

"Listen to me gray, seriously I really wonder if your brain is actually made out of ice" she joked lightly chuckling at her own statement.

"You know gray" Natsumi began "We all make mistakes, mistakes that turns to regrets. Something so painful that we can never forgive ourselves for, but drowning yourself in regrets wouldn't bring her back. She didn't sacrifice her life for you to brood over it your entire life. She gave you a new purpose, she forgave you, she was willing to take your place and let you live. She loved you like her own child gray and I believe that no matter what you've done, she'll still smile at you" Natsumi grinned at him.

"Natsumi..."

"Whoever says you're a murderer is just plain stupid, besides I'll beat that Person to a pulp if he words it out"

He was totally bewildered by her words, he felt so free and...happy that someone else was finally able to accept him for what he's done.

"No matter who you are or what you've done, you can always make amends for your past deeds, hope for a better future, smile for a greater tomorrow. Regrets don't last unless you make them last with self pity. Grow up and strive for a new purpose, you're a part of Fairytail and nothing's gonna change that, Gray"

Natsumi surprised him so greatly that he felt like he was about to cry, he remembered something that had happened 9 years ago.

 ** _Flashback..._**

It's been a month since his master's death and Lyon was nowhere to be found. Feeling the dreaded hunger hit him hard to the point of death, starving with no food to eat for almost a week and added to the long journey he had been going on, on foot.

Walking inside a forest, far faraway from his previous location, he felt lightheaded and had a fuzzy feeling all over, his body telling him it quit going on without food to eat. He fell to ground, his view getting hazy and dark. A stranger walked from his path, coming towards his direction, he helplessly looked as it came closer and closer and closer...he fell unconscious.

 _Nighttime..._

Gray woke up to the smell of a deliciously roasted boar meat that made both his mouth and eyes to water. Too hungry to think about it's hunger or to notice the man sitting across him, he helped himself with the meat and devoured it like no tomorrow.

 _Half an Hour later..._

Gray had set a new world record of devouring a giant boar in just about half an hour, feeling satisfied, he finally took notice of his surrounding and the voiceless person in front of him.

The person chuckled, which sounded like a male's voice "Feeling better?" he asked.

Gray bored his eyes into him, trains of thought running through his tiny little mind "Who are you? Where am I? what did you do to me? How did I get here? Did you do something weird to me?-"

"Haha, came down little one. I'm just a man travelling with the wind. You're inside the forest, a little farther from the city of Crocus, i didn't do anything to you, I carried you here, nothing weird at all" he responded to all her question.

"Okay..." gray said, unsure of what to reply back to him.

"It's nice to know you're okay grace"

Gray jumped, immediately getting into battle stance "How did you know who I am?!" he asked warily.

"Because I know everything about you" he smiled at him, making him uneasy and scared.

"T-that doesn't answer my question, and stop hiding your face under that hood!"

The man sighed, adhering to the young boy's wish, he revealed himself.

To say gray was shocked was an understatement, he was astonished by what he just saw. A man that looked like a god was just right in front of him. He looked perfect, no flaws nor a single sign of imperfection, he was just perfect.

"I-i-i-i..."

He laughed at her speechlessness "That's why I don't reveal myself too much little girl" he smiled at him "I'm Korin prowess and you're grace fullbuster correct?"

She nodded slowly, still unbelieving at his existence. She snapped out of her thoughts and realised something "Wait, how did you know I'm a girl?!"

"Like I said, I know everything about you" he answered her, magically making more firewoods appear and lit them ablaze with just a snap of his finger "So how's your master?" he asked knowing fully well what happened.

Grace mood dropped, remembering her master demise almost brought him to tears again, "S-she's...gone" the words almost choked her to spit it out. She felt guilty about everything that happened to her.

"Well, care to share?"

After sometimes he finally understood what was going on, well not like he didn't already know.

"So you're trying to say that you killed her right?" he asked, and grace just nodded her head in shame.

"Well, don't worry about it. She isn't dead yet" he told her, and she just looked at him hopelessly.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but I watched her die, she turned to...ice" she said, almost tearing up again.

Korin sighed "Do you know why you're a boy rather than a girl?" he asked her, trying to make her understand something he's trying to tell her.

"No...wait, you do?" he asked, hoping he could change her back to been a girl she used to.

"I did it" he said plainly.

"Yeah, I did. Well I'm sorry about it but you see I knew all these was gonna happen and you are drowning yourself in despair. You didn't kill her, she wanted to save you. if she didn't care about you much, she would have let you die there but she didn't because she loved you dearly grace. Accept the fact that she was there for you and you not killing her. Until you defeat your own past, you'll have to keep looking like a boy. Your name will continue to be gray until that time comes okay. If anyone calls you a murderer, there will be someone at that time to save you from that despair alright"

He watched to surprised look on her face as she finally figured out the cause of her looking like a boy. But what really got her was his words. He didn't call her a murderer or blame her for her master's death but rather said he will be saved. To grace, there was no saving her, she'll probably die in despair within a year or two...or so she thought.

"I got something cool I wanna tell you" he gleamed, washing away the gloomy feeling from before "Wanna learn a cool new ice make, it's called fairy king/queen ice" his eyes sparkled, waiting for her reply.

"Fairy Queen ice?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's really a powerful type of ice magic, I'll pretty sure you'll love it"

She thought about it for a while before giving her answer "Alright, I'll try it"

 ** _One Year later..._**

It's been a year since they had know each other and become good friends...well friends to say, was an understatement, it's been a year since grace had fell for her older sensei. Although, he looked like someone in his late teens or early twenties, he was still far older than her but she can't help it but have a thing for him. He was just so kind and reasonable and just everything.

After one year of training and fun filled time together, he departed from her without telling her anything but leaving a note with few lines.

She woke up one morning to see the note beside her and a silver necklace on it.

She took the necklace and quickly opened the note. Please don't let it be what I'm thinking...please.

She read it;

'Sorry it's what you're thinking, I'm sorry for not saying anything to you and for leaving you. But first, promise me you won't cry...good. Don't worry about seeing me again, because you have the power to make us cross paths again grace. Believe in yourself and live on with your past, accept it. The more mistakes you make and come to realise them, the more you know more of who you really are. You're a great girl who will grow beautifully in the future. I can see it. Go east from there and you'll see a city called Magnolia, join a guild by the name Fairytail. Trust me okay, and that necklace is just for you, something to remember me by. Big brother loves you okay, until then

She read it over and over again, and smiled. There was no use to crying, because he definitely will come back for her. She knew who he was, he was never one to break a promise and he'll surely keep to that promise.

Gathering all her belongings, she left to find the guild name, Fairytail.

 ** _Flashback Ends..._**

Gray felt no reason to cry anymore, he felt like everything was finally settled for him. She(Natsumi) had helped him to finally move on from his past, just like he had said it. He was correct about meeting someone in the future to help him come to realise himself and he felt like he finally did.

He walked up to Natsumi with a smile and gave her a surprise hug "Thank you Natsumi" he said.

Natsumi smiled, hugging him back with light pats on his back "Anytime buddy" she replied "but first, we have to take them out first before we can celebrate your recovery" she said and pointed at Lyon and the man who watched him with bored eyes.

"Yeah let's-" suddenly gray felt his whole body burn, like he was on fire. Slowly, his body emitted a bright white light and he underwent a total change.

Natsumi and Lyon gasped at the new and unbelievable gray that stood before them. He was no longer a he, but now a she...?!

"What's going on gray?" Natsumi asked, startled by his changes "did they put a weird spell on you? You're a girl now dude?! What's going on?"

Lyon smirked "I knew you were a girl gray, now have a full truth about it" he laughed at his brilliance to figuring it out.

Gray stood no more but now Grace. She had long raven hair that flowed down from her head to her waist, she had a beautiful slender figure, slim waist and a nice asset around her chest area, slightly shorter than the actual gray she was.

Her body lost all it's muscles and was replaced by tender smooth flesh looking a little pale in colour.

"I can't believe it, I knew you smell weird but to see...this" Natsumi was just surprised, definitely she was surprised. Even her never knew her friend was a girl all along, she just was surprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone, but it's a long story, and right now we need to deal with this mission first before any explanation." grace said.

"Oh, trust me.." Lyon voiced, gaining their full attention only for them to see him in front of the motionless deliora, "...you guys are definitely done with this mission. My plan must come to a fruition and it will"

Lyon brought out a red glowing orb that gave off a large amount of magic powers, yet it had a really dark sinister feeling to it.

"What's that Lyon?!" grace asked him, having a really bad feeling about what was going to happen next. Her voiced even changed to girly tone.

"It's the life force and magic of over 200 beast and monsters that had been defeated. I gathered it just for this purpose" he grinned darkly at them "To fully revive deliora!"

"You're nuts Lyon, stop it!" grace yelled at him.

"You're the one who's nuts gray or whatever your name is, you killed her, shattering my dreams of ever surpassing her. What right do you have to say that to me!" he exploded, feeling all his anger from back then resurfacing now and directed at the poor girl.

"Yeah, you're right. It's all my fault that she's dead but that doesn't make you just want to destroy her legacy and proof that she died protecting us just because you want to surpass her Lyon, Grow up will you"

Lyon felt his temper reaching his limit at the nasty and stupid words she uttered from her mouth "You grow up you murderer of a person. I'll never give up until I surpass her and this is just the perfect opportunity for me. What Ur couldn't defeat, I will"

He threw the red orb at deliora, ignoring the protests of both Natsumi and grace for him to stop but it was too late. Deliora was revived once once more.

 ** _"RRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"_**

It roared once more, but this time it was filled with hate and bloodlust, unleashing all its dark aura, ready for vengeance for being sealed away, it began to charge a mightily strong beam from it's mouth, leaving them all in fright.

 ** _Inside Of Galuna's Forest..._**

Bora the prominence walked through the forest path for a while now without reaching a clear spot to get out of it. It definitely felt like a maze to him and he was getting cold since it's nighttime already.

He stumbled upon a large white wooden box that just laid in the middle of the nowhere. He recognised that box anywhere.

'That's the coffin that changed my powers to vine roots trap' he thought within him, moving closer to it. He gently placed a hand on it, feeling the wood with a happy smile.

"Thank you so much for making it much easier for me to do things now. I can make a lot of money from kidnapping all the girls across the country and get away with it, selling them off somewhere else" he blabbered unknowingly thinking about his future riches.

'Yes, I can see it becoming a reality' he thought.

To his surprise, the coffin glowed a blindingly bright blue hue. Too bright to see, he shielded his eyes.

Moments later, he opened his eyes to see it had finally died down but what's more surprising was that the coffin was opened and no one was actually in it.

"Bora is it?" bora squeaked and screamed like a girl after suddenly hearing a voice behind him when an empty coffin was in front of him.

Slowly, very slowly, he turned to face that person with the most frightened look of a life time "G-g-g-g-g-g-g-ghost!"

"Well I'm not a ghost, I'm real and I'm sorry but I have to take it back from you" without a moment to spare, the ghost touched bora on the forehead, making him to faint when he came in contact with him, absorbing something from him.

Done and satisfied, he looked toward the direction of the temple with a smile, and said "It is time".

He vanished.

 ** _With Deliora..._**

Deliora was almost finished charging it's canon, and was about ready to strike them down and destroy everything.

"What do we do?!" grace panicked "Now look what you've done Lyon, you've put our lives in jeopardy" she yelled angrily at him as she just watched him smirk.

"Just watch me beat it down and surpass Ur" he beamed with confidence, gathering all his magic, he activated a magic spell.

"Ice make magic: Destroying dragon" a large serpent dragon appeared behind him, towering to the height of deliora, he smirked as he watched the beast charged its mouth canon.

"Attack!" Lyon yelled for his ice dragon to attack. Deliora unleashed it deadly laser canon and the dragon shot it's ice canon from it's mouth.

Deliora laser canon overpowered it in one go, destroying the dragon and as half of the temple was gone in an instant.

"U-Un-Unbelievable!" Lyon said, seeing the aftermath of the destruction of the great demon "That's my strongest spell and it swept it like it was nothing...no way!" he felt fear washed over him, realising he had just made a grave mistake. He was going to die. They were all going to die.

"Yeah that's because you were too eager to rush into your death that you didn't realise your death was in front of you" grace said walking towards the frightened silver haired mage.

He looked at her with fear written all over his fear, "Grace..."

Deliora began charging another blaster from it's mouth and this time more powerful than previously fired. Grace smiled, before walking towards it. 'This mess started with me and it will end with me' she thought.

She got in front of deliora, with a frown on her face "You're the cause of my pain" she spatted "I'll give it back to you!"

She got into the same stance as her master did nine years ago to seal the demon.

"G-gray, what are y-you doing?!" Lyon yelled with great shock and terror "You'll only sacrifice yourself like she did gray, stop it!" he cried out.

"Hey, what is she trying to do?!" Natsumi said, not liking what she was.

Lyon felt tears dripped down his cheeks as he responded to her question "T-thats the same spell that t-took our master's life to seal that demon"

Her eyes widened, unbelievabing what she just heard.

"Grace!" she screamed "Stop it now!"

Grace looked back at her and smiled, she activated the magic seal to sealing deliora once again, a single tear running down from her right eye.

"Sorry but I gotta do it Natsumi. Its the only way" she said.

"To hell it's the only way, you'll just die like your master did grace. Stop it and watch me fight it, I know I'll be enough to handle it!"

Grace shook her head "It's no use Natsumi, if we let that blast loose now, we will all be killed...I'm sorry it has to be this way"

"Grace, you're not dying now, not when I'm still here with you!"

She smiled "You're an awesome friend and I'll protect you at all cost, everyone too"

'No!' Natsumi dread her thought, seeing her friend about to die in front of her was too unbearable and painful to watch.

'Fairytail, I'm sorry', grace thought "Ice make magic.." she finally activated it, ready to seal the demon "Iced sh-"

 ** _*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*_**

An unthinkable force of powers appearing as a bright yellow-golden pillar of light shot down on deliora from the sky, demolishing it's body into pieces as it gave out a loud cry of pain before vanishing into thin air.

The force of powerful energy pushed them a few hundred yards away from there, canceling grace magic and putting them in a state of shock.

"I see you finally come to realise your self...grace"

Above the half opened temple that had been partially destroyed was a man with three hair colour, a long white and yellow long body fitted coat with blue trimming at the edge, slim and handsome figure to behold on.

Coming to her senses, grace saw the one thing that she had wished for.

He descended and landed just right in front of them. With a captivating smile and a friendly aura he greeted them.

"Yo"

"Onii-san..." grace said, not believing her eyes. She rubbed them again to check if she was dreaming and she was not. She looked at him very closely and he was the same person from nine years ago.

"Onii-san...Onii-san...Onii-san... ONII-SAN!" she let down a stream of hot tears as she took off towards him embracing him tightly like he will disappear again, sobbing into his chest.

"Y-you...c-came...y-y-you really...c-came..." she cried harder than she had in the past years of her departure. She felt whole again, she felt like she had become completed she felt like everything had ended and begin a new for her. She thought she would die without seeing him once more which terrified her greatly, she was actually starting to realise he might not ever come back but he did. He's here, smiling at her, patting her gently on her head like he used to.

"I'm back grace, I'm finally back" he smiled at her, placing a loving kiss on her forehead, "Sorry for making you wait long"

She shook her head in happiness "No, I'm sorry for taking too long. Welcome back Onii-san!"

"Yeah"

His small reunion was closed off a little when his gaze met Natsumi as she watched them curiously.

Korin looked at Natsumi with an unpredictable expression, gazing into his eyes, she felt like she was staring right into an endless hole of beauty. His golden-yellow eyes filled her view to the brim, admiring it's beauty and colourfulness was something to be mesmerized with. To her, he was beyond charming. His beautiful multicoloured silky hair added an ultra plus to his handsomeness.

Slowly, he walked towards her, leaving the embrace of grace. Standing face to face with her, he brought his face slightly closer to hers, he bore into her pink hue of eyes.

"Um...who are you?!" she asked, slightly nervous with her suffocating presence not due to magical pressure but of something more.

"Hmm.." he responded thoughtfully, continuously looking at her face all round. He smiled beautifully at her releasing his gaze on her, "I see...you're also my cute grace's friend right?"

"Yeah, he..." she paused and corrected herself "...she is a dear friend of mine. Honestly it's really surprising to know she was actually a girl all along!" she said, sounding very surprised.

"Yeah, sorry I had to do that to her, well you see she had to realise herself to overcome her regrets and dark past to reveal true self" he answered.

"Oh I see" she said, mostly understood what he had just said but couldn't comprehend the exact meaning to it.

"Grace" he called to her, smiling, she sprint towards him.

"Hai!"

"You two should deal with them" he gestred to an unmoving man with dark hair and Lyon with a dark, unyielding expression.

"What are you going to do, Onii-chan?!"

He gently gave her a pat on her head "I have to get someone back" he smiled at her.

In a blink if an eye, he vanished from sight, along with the large puddle of water that once housed deliora as an ice.

"His gone" Natsumi said "But first, I need to fry a much bigger fish" she cracked her knuckles, plastering a scary grin on her face.

"Grace...stand back" she said, not leaving any room for argument "I know you must want to fight that Lyon guy but now, I'll make them regret what they did to you, and how he chose to destroy his master's very own legacy"

Torrent of hot red flames surged around her, ever ready to devour even a living being without any remains. Grace had already removed her clothes, leaving her in bra, squeezing them dry from the excess amount of heat produced from her flames since she was sweating heavily..

"Phew, I might also get roasted if I stay here any longer" grace said nervously.

Tiny Peebles burst from the pressure of her flames and the ground shook lightly from the force of her magical pressure. Slowly, she made her way towards the unyielding man and a scared Lyon who shivering from the amount of magic she released.

"Oh, so you're the female saint" the man asked, unfazed by the heat nor her magic.

"Glad you know about me" she smiled "Hope you could entertain me a little before moving to hell!"

She stomped the ground with her right foot, creating a small crater from the force of her stomp.

Puffing her chest, ready to strike with a vicious attack "Fire Dragon: Raging Roar!" Frightening huge amount of flames spilled out of her mouth, destroying a good amount of the remains of the temple.

"Um...Natsumi..." grace called her attention "isn't that a little too...much?" she asked.

"No, not yet" she answered "That man is still standing...along with that Lyon guy"

Once the fire died down, traces of molten stones all over the ground was seen from the aftermath of her attack. She felt her thirst for battle activating with slight hint of rage added to it. Natsumi looked at the man, carrying Lyon which he had supposedly saved from her breath attack.

"If I hadn't evaded that, it would have become a huge problem for me...no" he said, and rephrased his statement "you're a huge problem."

He dropped Lyon on his feet but he fell from shock from the tremendous amount t of magic imbued in those flames. He thought he was definitely a goner with no chance of escaping such wrath. What's even more frightening was, the more he looked at her, the more he saw a red huge dragon backing her up.

"For a moment, I thought it was definitely a dragon that did that attack" brondel said almost in respect and fear...almost. "I can definitely see why you were given the rank of the 8th Wizard saint and more, Fiore strongest woman, Natsumi Dragneel!."

"Hmm, you know much about me" she said thoughtfully, "Are you in love with me?" she faked a blush, fidgeting timidly at the thought of liking someone.

"I wish i was but no. Your control of flames are unmatched, your physical strength and magic are almost unbelievable for a woman to control. You have my respect" He praised her highly.

"But, to test that respect" he stretched his whole body, checking if he was in the right condition to battle "My name is brondel and i must make sure you are worthy of it!"

He flared his magical aura, creating blue raging sparks around him.

"Hmm?" she hummed in question at the familiar feeling to his magic. She narrowed her eyes greatly at what he was about to do.

"Blue lightning Dragon Roar!" A large amount of blue lightning sparked out of his mouth, heading towards her, dazing out of her shock, she countered with a spell of her own.

"Fire Dragon: Burning claws!" she lit her hands and slashed the incoming breath attack with her burning claw, canceling it.

"You-" she said "How are you a dragon slayer?!" she was taken back by the sudden revelation of his power.

She had honestly thought only seven dragon slayers had exactly existed currently with her included, and only four were trained by real dragons like her but the rest were fused with lacrima.

Dragon slayer lacrima were rare gem to find. In fact, it was almost impossible to get one even if you searched for thirty years straight. She had thought that the only existing lightning lacrima was the one a certain Fairytail mage used.

"I'm not a first generation dragon slayer like you. I'm the second generation of the dragon slayer!"

She felt her speculation to be totally right from the start, "I knew it. There's no way a real dragon slayer would show up"

He laughed "I don't need to be trained by a real dragon. You guys are just old trash of the older generation" he smiled darkly "It's time to make way for the newer generation!"

Natsumi smiled at the face of the upcoming battle against this brondel guy. She hardly ever fought someone her match these days but now she was finally going to bring a little piece of hell on earth.

"Trash you say" she definitely loved people who trash talk about things she loved, she was going to show him the true origin of a dragonslayer, "Well, I'll tell you this. None of your attacks you dish out would touch me, so better bring your strongest attacks out and what's more, I'll need only one minute to beat the living daylight out of you!" she declared, her pink eyes slowly showing a hint of red in it.

"Oh shit!" grace cursed "Lyon! Let's get out of here!"

Lyon looked at her with fearful eyes, his mind not compromising anything at the moment. He just knelt down there looking at her.

"Lyon!" she yelled his name again "We have to run, she'll destroy the entire place, let's run!"

Finally coming to his senses, he shakily got up and made his way towards her. She managed to lead him out of the opened temple and went as faraway as possible.

'Good, they're out now' she thought, looking at the man who linked eyes with her without an unwavering smile, unprepared of the great storm that was about to take place.

"Well" she shakes her head in purpose of cracking/stretching her neck "I think I'll give you thirty seconds to run" she said.

"That's why I hate all wizard saints! You all claim and believe you're above everyone else, showing off your power like no one could oppose you" he snarled, slowly revealing his true colours and intent.

Natsumi began to count in her mind, starting from 30 and below.

"Ah, what's more stupid is that you even gave yourselves the title of gods! Do you ever think humans can become gods?! You all are just nothing but crappy and worthless humans who believe you're above everyone and everything. But you're not!"

He released all the pressure of his powers, lightning sparked everywhere, destroying everything it touched, his eyes blue and torched with lightning.

"I see, you know I also support that ideal of yours, but...the way you go about wanting to change that motion is wrong. I even gave you thirty seconds to reconsider" she smiled sadly "...sorry pal but...time's up."

" ** _Fire dragon mode: Dragon force!"_** ** _"Anti-Saint mode: Black Force!"_** ** _And that's all for now!!_** ** _Phew! That was my attempt of a super long chapter an it was crazy but fun. First of all, our MC is back, starting now he'll be the centre of attention like he's supposed to be. Well, you'll also see more from the others too, it's Fairytail after all._** ** _Well, if you guys had noticed, i added few stuff to this chapter, and onw would be Lucy's change of powers. Well from the story, she's able to materialise her keys without carrying them around. further more, rather than summoning the desired spirit, she's able to use their celestial powers to fight the battles on her own, which sounds cool to me. Don't worry, she's also able to summon them which you all will see at later chapters._** ** _Gray was actually a girl all along. Don't murder me people, i actually loved the idea of a female female and i think i might make some fanfic about her since there are so little fanfic of female gray out there._** ** _Erza had a little flashback with someone unknown and got a new armour, sorry but i'm not good at description so yeah..._** ** _The biggest letdown(which was necessary in this story) was natsumi unable to recognise the very person she has been looking for all along...so sad...Xd_** ** _Anyway, natsumi will be able to freely use Dragon force in this story, so i've made a bunch of modes that far surpasses the dragon force. Everyone is OP._** ** _Until next time, hope you liked it._**


	7. Zodd

**Chapter 5: Zodd**

 **Hope you like this one.**

"Fire dragon: Dragon Force!"

"Anti-saint: Lightning dragon Mode; Black force!"

Both Natsumi features slightly changed, a white scarf appeared around her neck. Her arms, and a part of her face was covered in red scales, her eyes became slit with a dim red colour. Her claws grew a little longer, also with her fangs became slightly longer.

Brondel also changed. A few parts of his body were scattered with pale blue scales, slit blue eyes, sharp claws and longer fangs.

"What's the meaning of that?" Natsumi asked, a little perplexed by his sudden change and power boost.

"Ah, you think you're the only one to have a power" he charged at her "...then think again!"

'Oh, I'll show you how to think' she thought.

"Fire dragon...

"Lightning dragon...

""ROAR""

They both shout out powerful blast of their respective magic spells out of their mouth with great force, colliding with each other and sent them flying at the opposite angles from the powerful collision of both magic, creating a large explosion.

"Damn, he's good.." Natsumi groaned, picking herself up, "...but not good enough!"

She ran into the dust filled area they previously stood, lit both her hands ablaze in a quick sprint.

"Brondel! Get up you bastard!" she continued running, getting closer to him with all the dust, "Fire dragon Secret Art..." she stopped, charging her magic "...Crimson lotus; Exploding flame blades!" She swirled both her hands in a circular motion, gaining speed with it, creating a large torrent of flames, imbued with highly destructive magical energy, sweeping all the dust away.

"You think you're the only one with a booster skills huh.." he grits his teeth in anger, "...then try this!"

His left eye shone a brighter blue, drastically raising his power level, to the max. He breathed in and out, slowly opening his mouth like a dragon about to shout a breath attack, "Lightning dragon secret art: Reverse Dragon Shot!"

Thunderous sparks of electricity took shape like a small ball in his mouth, growing in power with every seconds to spare, "...release!" He shot it at blinding speed in form of a laser beam, and collided with her attacks, both trying to over power each other, slowly cracking the earth beneath them.

'This feels so awesome, I'm slowly going all out!' she thought with so much enthusiasm under the pressure of his attack, trying to gain the upper hand. Brondel didn't concide either, he added all he had to his very spell attack and slowly it began to overpower her.

'What's...going on...?' she thought in surprise, seeing her magic spell being pushed back. Soon it was completely overpowered, narrowly escaping a powerful blast of his collision by using her flaming feet spell to fly out in the nick of time.

"I thought you were gonna end me in less than a minute" brondel questioned with a knowing smirk, "So what happened little old dragon?" he taunted her.

"You're not supposed to overpower me in my dragon force mode..." she narrowed her slit eyes towards him, "What did you do?" she glared at him like an angry dragon would.

"If you wanna know so badly, you already have your answer to that" he yawned, hinting to her.

Confused, she tilted her head slightly, trying to think of an answer to that but couldn't come up with anything.

"What do you mean I have an answer to that?" she asked, "Besides this is the first time we met and I don't know a thing about you or your silly little gang"

Brondel chuckled at her choice of words. Even though she tried to act big, she was still having troubles defeating him while being proud. Dragons sure are weird.

"Alright, I'll spell it out for you" he sighed, "Normally, I shouldn't be able to be on equal footing with you after your activation mode since I'm using only one lacrima in me" he said.

Natsumi nodded trying to figure it out, slowly, really slowly getting to where he's headed. "But what if it wasn't actually one" he smiled darkly, "Yes, like someone you know who was able to harbour more than anymore could ever imagine to hold'

Her eyes widened in realisation, her mind replaying to the very first person she knew would ever be able to do such a thing. _Serena_. She thought, gritting her teeth in rage. She definitely knew what that monster of a human would mostly likely do when he's angry, especially when he's not in favour of someone.

"If what you just told me is actually true" her eyes slowly took a brighter crimson colour, "I cannot let two of him to exist in this world!"

'Shit, what's with this high magic level she's emitting?!' he thought slightly in fear, a bead of sweat running down to his cheek at her sudden change of expression. As quick as she changed, everywhere began to raise drastically in temperature, not sparing anything or anyone if around. Releasing all her pressure, a large bright whirlpool of fire violently surrounded her in a feat of rage, making its way into the sky in a straight pillar of circling fire.

"W-what's h-happening?!" he gulped, looking at her like he had seen a dragon appear right before his very eyes, taking each step backwards, away from his impending demise.

"I'll tell you what's happening" she sofly replied, "I'll give you to the count of three to tell me everyone involved in this".

Each step she took forward, he accounted it with a backward step. His legs slowly giving out by her powerful pressure, it was unlike anything he believed her to possess. If one would tell him a woman had this much magic with her, he would definitely had laughed at them with regards to their stupidity. But now, he was facing the real deal.

'She's not saint for nothing, that's for sure!' he thought.

"... 1"

She began her countdown, coming to a halt and looking him straight into the eyes. He felt like he would burn by the mere eye contact they shared. The heats of her flames weren't doing him any good as it was too hot to even get close to her. It felt like her flames could burn off any magic directed to her in an instant.

"...2"

Steeling himself, he smiled nonchalantly at her while shoving both hands in his pockets, "I'll had loved to stay and get to know you better but it feels like you're in no condition for me to tell you how I feel"

'She's gonna kill me if I don't get moving' he panicked inwardly while trying to maintain a cool outer appearance, 'What the hell are they doing?!'

"...I see, well then please tell me how you feel before I nullify your very being on earth..."

"Well you see, I like you Natsumi, and I hope we get to be together with each other next time we meet" he smiled at her, softly looking at her.

She blushed at his words, "How sweet...I guess you're serious about me..." she smiled back at him, "Now time to take out a trash!"

She charged all her magical energy into both hands, forming a flaming a bow and an arrow that released a pressure that seems unstable to control even for her.

Brondel was left speechless by what had just happened. He thought he might get her that way but it seems like she was toying with him. Seeing her form what looked like a flaming arrow alerted him greatly.

She took position, pointing the single arrow at him with accurate aim and precision.

'This is it for you bastard!' she screamed inwardly, looking at him with death eyes that lacked any compassion for a human.

And she shot the arrow, flying towards him at jet speed, scourging the ground beneath it as it flew, powering up with the wind at each second it went forward.

Suddenly a green magic circle appeared beneath brondel, teleporting him in just one instant, leaving Natsumi to gape at what had happened. Without a target to demolish, her spell would destroy anything in it's path which could destroy the entire island.

"This is bad...!" now it was her turn to panic after putting too much magical energy to that one attack, she didn't have much left to counter it, deactivating her previous dragon mode booster. She watched helplessly as her spell, in one move destroyed the little left of the temple in flames, heading forward toward the direction for the village.

'Oh no, this is really bad' she thought, 'I was so caught up in ending him that I had to put all all into this attack'

Thinking of a plan but couldn't form one at the tension forming inside her mind with conflicted thoughts on what to do about it. 'Even if I try flying there to warn them, that arrow is faster than me, I won't make it!'

The arrow dove into the sky and away it went...or so it went..?

Taking its place at the sky with lightning speed, it began to fall down on the land, getting even bigger with each second, almost the size of a small plane shot out from the sky and fell like a comet of shooting star, illuminating the sky with a bright orange light.

 **With Grace and Lyon**

Grace and Lyon had successfully evaded a full on battle with each other and what's more was getting out of natsumi's way of her own battle since staying there would be catastrophic to them.

They moved further and further away only for the earth to shook lightly despite their distance from the almost destroyed temple that was left standing. Lyon couldn't just believe it. He had honestly became the real victim of his own plan, not only did he revive the demon to be blasted with one strike from the demon but also make an enemy out the wrong guild, especially since the wizards that took on the mission consisted of S-class mages only.

They walked into the forest and headed towards the village in silence after Lyon had regained himself, both walking in silence while minding their own business until grace broke it first.

"Why did you do it Lyon?" she asked, not looking his way. Lyon fully understood what she was asking of him but didn't reply to that.

"Even if everything was my fault to begin with, you didn't have to go that far to surprass her" she said, "When Ur was alive, she told me a lot of people out there in the world were more powerful than her. At first I didn't believe it" she chuckled.

Lyon just walked in silence, secretly listening to her words as she replayed her past memory with him. The memories they shared together wasn't all the best but to her, it was one she would cherish for a long time. To have such wonderful teacher and a guidian, to have an annoying trainee and a close friend, to have a brother who cares for her and lead her to the right direction with plans for the future. Her misfortune became a fortune to her and she knew it.

"But after everything that had happened, I met someone after I couldn't find you" she smiled at the thought of it, "He was...friendly and oddly comfortable to be around with even though it was our first time meeting each other" she said in a slightly deep thought.

"He taught me a lot of things, even taught me a different kind of ice magic" this grabbed his attention as he turned to look at her.

"A different ice magic?" he asked, feeling a little skeptical about it, "Eitherway, it wouldn't be as powerful as the ice make Ur taught us" he bragged a little, feeling a little pride to his late mentor.

"Hmm, I don't think it is but if it was up against Ur, she'll probably defeat me in one go" she said, sighing a little.

'I miss her...' she thought, feeling sad about their late teacher who was like a mother to them. Grace regretted ever doing what she did years back, if she could possibly go back in time, she would definitely right her wrongs but sadly, she has to shoulder this for a long time to come. Looking at Lyon who also seemed to be in thought of something, he elbowed him in the chest.

"What you thinking about~?" she sang sang sweetly, making him blush a little.

"F-first off, stop it, it feels weird when you're acting like this when you were just a guy some minutes ago" he turned his face to the opposite side not to look at her cute confused expression, "Secondly, it doesn't feel right for us to be buddy buddies just when we were enemies a few minutes ago" he frowned at it. He felt like he had wasted almost half his life doing nothing but playing emperor with a bunch of retards victims who believed him to be their saviour. He felt like he deceived everyone, including himself into believing he was powerful enough to do anything.

"Oh, that what you're so worried about" she gave him a reassuring smile, "One thing Onii-chan taught me was to never look at the past but a brighter future. I don't know how bright or dark ours will be but if you're willing to change, everyone should be forgiven" she said with another smile, making him blush again.

'Damn her...' he thought, trying to shake off any feeling he had at the moment.

"Well, we better head back to the village to tell them all has been taken care of" she stretched her body with a suppressed moan, feeling light and free from the heavy burden she had been shouldering for years. It all came down in an instant, in the most unexpected way imaginable for her.

Lyon glanced at her once more, ever since he had known gray...grace, wait who did he know, gray or grace...? Ah whatever.

Ever since he had known _them_ , he had a slight feeling that she was truly who she was and he had opted to find it only not to get any clues at all. Judging by the time they first met, she retorted back at him when he called her a _boy_ which means she was unaware by her gender change at that time.

Thinking about it, how come she knew that strange mysterious man that showed up and disappeared with the melted puddle of water that was once ice.

Lyon was left confused about what was happening, especially with that strange man's arrival. He felt like he was the cause of everything happening to him, to them and he wanted to know what was going on and from what he was, grace seems to know him, like know-know him.

He decided not to ask, letting the matter die there but it was really bugging him to know what's going on. He decided to ask anyway.

"U-um...grace?"

She looked at him with her big dark eyes, "Yeah?"

"D-did you know that man that suddenly took down Deliora"

Immediately he said this, her mood brightened to the max, clasping her hands once in joy at the thought of him. "You mean Onii-chan?"

'Onii-chan...huh' he thought, suddenly feeling a little relieved, yet a little sad about it.

"Yeah... _him_ "

"I met Onii-chan long ago, inside a forest. Back then I was about to die of hunger and managed to stumbled across him. He was so nice and charming that he took care of him and even bought me new clothes, a house to stay and thought me lots of things!" she gushed on and on about him, making Lyon to sweatdrop at her display.

'He must be one heck of a guy...'

But looking at her joyous expression when she thought about her Onii-chan makes him feel a little jealous. It felt weird to him that he was feeling this funny feeling of jealousy. He tried pinpointing what he actually felt towards her to make him feel jealous but couldn't get an accurate answer to that but what he do know was that whenever she talked about that man so happily makes his heart aches, and not the good kinda pain.

"Wait Lyon!" she whispered loudly, suddenly coming to a halt while she stretched out a arm to stop the thoughtful silver haired man. Looking around the forest, he couldn't see anything but trees and few birds and leaves all over then place. What must have gotten into her.

Soon, a flying sword shot at them, almost hitting the unprepared man but grace caught it by the hilt as more swords can flying at them. She used the sword in her hands to evade the rest of them with ease, making Lyon to gawk at her beautiful display.

He couldn't believe it, she was able to counter over twenty flying swords all by herself with her magic. Sure he was was able to evade them but not with the help of his magic of course but seeing her dance beautifully to the tone of the mild battle got him focused at her that he didn't even know when she called at him.

"Lyon, DUCK!" Snapping out of his trance, he saw a sword that had managed to escape her flew straight at him. Steeling himself, he activated a defense spell.

"Ice make shield" he quickly summoned a shield, narrowly halting the movement of the sword. Looking around them, he saw a bunch of swords, lying on the floor as they began to disappear one by one.

"I think i know who might have done this" she said, looking straight into the forest as the figures began coming forward. Two where a humanoid figures and one seems to resemble a tiny dome floating mid-air.

"Erza, Lucy, Happy!" grace said in relief as the moon fully reflected on them to see the trio having a confused look on their faces.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked bashfully, eyeing her like she was a piece of gold.

Looking at her back stood Lyon, a little scared but didn't let it surface as he merely stood at a place while looking at them.

"And who is he?" happy also questioned, pointing a finger at him.

"Who are you two?" Now it was erza's turn to question them, sending them frightening dark glares that made them to step back a little. Even though she used up a lot of magical energy a while ago, her infamous erza glare was enough to do the trick.

 ** _5 Long minutes of Explaination Later..._**

"That's...Unbelievable" Happy said, not buying her story. Surely she spoke the truth but everything sounds too fishy and planned to be a story but what still bugged them was the girl was able to identity a lot of things most outsiders didn't know much about Fairytail.

Erza had her suspicions but right now, she chose to temporarily believe her while digging out the info she needs to know and fast.

"Where's Natsumi then?" Lucy questioned. Grace sighed, explaining their current situation to them.

"I see" Lucy said, "Well then, we'll leave her to face him while we head back to the village to check up on Mira" she said.

"You two better not try anything funny" erza said directing her gaze to both Lyon and grace. Lyon on his part wanted to have nothing to do with them but giving his predicament, he has no choice but to clear his name if he didn't want to get beaten to death. Well, he will most probably be beaten since he was the cause of everything happening in the Island.

Beginning their night journey back to the village was rather stressful for them since they had little light to see their path making them strain their eyes further.

 ** _At the village..._**

The gang managed to make it to the to the village, seeing everything was intact, no damage at sight. Erza looked around the village for inspection just in case of magic traps and such. Not that she didn't trust the silver haired woman, sometimes she could be a little more evil to watch everyone in pain to satisfy her evil side.

After an all-round inspection, she met up with everyone, including the villagers as everyone had gathered at her instruction.

"Hey erza, glad you guys are back safe and sound" Mira gave her a warm smile that made a little wary.

"Y-yeah" she replied, eying her a little.

"Calm down erza, I'm not doing anything bad" Mira defended, "Besides, i even took down a couple of 'intruders' that met me unfortunately" she smiled, blushing at something unknown, scaring the life out of erza.

"Y-you didn't k-kill them right?!" puzzled, she stepped back a little from the blushing mage. Everyone sweatdropped at what was happening, wondering what was actually going on with their meaningless conversation.

"Um, Miss erza..." said a man from village. stepping forward towards them.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about them, she didn't kill anyone just made them unconscious..." he gulped, "...with slight t-torture"

Erza paled, looking back at her friend that had an unreadable expression on her face.

"I-i see..."

Everyone looked at the takeover mage who waved at them, taking their attention on her as a compliment.

'She's the devil...' they all thought in unison.

 ** _Somewhere else..._**

 ***Achoo***

 **"Whatever"**

 ** _At the village..._**

"Alright everyone, listen up!" erza became her stoic self, gearing everyone up like soldiers armed and ready for battle.

"Eh wait Erza" Lucy said, not liking it, "Why are you even talking like that?"

Slowly everyone turned their heads at her, looking at her like she was a piece of dead shit. They gave her a frightened look of horror at her statement.

"What?" she questioned.

"I'm glad you asked Lucy, well if you haven't forgotten, while we may have almost eliminated every unwanted circumstances in this island"

Lyon shivered since that was directed at him, looking sides while whistling incoherently.

"We still haven't completed our mission from this village"

The villagers began murmuring with each other, after having stayed so long in their demon form which was treachous to bear, having their distinctive human features snatched away from them made them filled with angst.

"Well, I think we were told to lift a curse...I think?" happy worded out thoughtfully, almost already forgetting their initial goal for the mission.

"What everyone. where's gray?" Mira asked, not having any sight to the male mage.

Looking at them for answers, they shared a glance with each other before happy spoke out to her.

"Well, we're not sure but we think gray might be no more"

Mira blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Suddenly she burst into laughter, laughing as hard as she could. She continue her laughter, everyone looked at her as she continued on and on and on.

Filling satisfied, she composed herself and asked again. "Seriously you guys, where's gray?"

"I'm right here Mira" She turned to look at a girl in front of her which looked a little gray.

"Who are you?"

Grace sighed, having her to explain to Mira all over again. She was about to explain again when erza interrupted her.

"We don't know who she is until Natsumi gets back here" she answered quickly. Mira looked at her suspiciously but decided to ward it off for now and listen to what the red head has to say.

"Well for starters I think we should reverse the curse on the village" erza announced, making the villagers to erupt in cheers.

"Finally we'll be free!"

"I'm so eager that I can't wait for it to happen now!"

"I'm so happy I lived this long!"

"We will be free once again!"

The villagers cheered on continuously while dancing weird dances and making funny faces. Happy joined their parade as he thought it was fun to do.

"Alright Lucy, let's do this!"

Erza was about to summon one of her set of armour when suddenly a fairly large flaming arrow shot high into the air.

Everyone gasped as they watched the arrow destroy the sky right into their view, slowly loosing it's speed as it went further into the now clear blue night sky.

And the arrow lost all further strength to propell upwards. Falling down slowly, it began picking up more speed as it soon fell like a fallen star. Everyone watched bewilderedly in horror at the incoming massively powerful arrow made out of flames alone.

"T-that's natsumi's most powerful attack spell!" Lucy said, identifying the arrow that come towards them. Everyone gasped.

"Why is her arrow heading here?!" Mira asked no one in particular, slightly confused of the ideal of their pending destruction.

"That idiot wouldn't just control her thirst for battle!" erza said, requiring into her most powerful defense armour, "Adamantine Armour!"

'It's getting brighter and hotter around here' everyone thought in unison, slightly shielding their eyes from the excessive amount of light it produced. Erza readied her defense spell, forming three large sky blue magical seals in front of her in protection.

"Everyone! Get behind me!"

They quickly did as they were told, managing to fold themselves behind her as it came down on them.

"Command 20: Consuming Viper" Immediately a large golden viper from nowhere appeared in front of erza, swallowing everything the flames had to offer in an instant. Everyone watched what had just unfolded in front of them. Certainly they had been saved but seeing something like this was a once in a lifetime appeal.

It was like a viper king had just appeared. It majestic body size intimidated them a little, it's scales glittering a dim golden yellowish colour to the moonlight. It's hissing sound made their skin crawl like poison. Erza kept her guard up at the suspicious looking reptile that stayed motionless.

"Hey everyone" that very same voice said, greeting them to grab their attention.

They all turned to the direction of the voice to see an extremely handsome young man whose beauty couldn't be compared. A girl with long pink hair and a woman with a short dark purple hair.

"NATSUMI!" Lucy roared like a raging bull. Well she kinda, in a way was one. She angrily stomped towards the already nervous slayer who kneel-sat as Lucy thoroughly scolded her like she never did. She had put their very lives in danger and if that mysterious help hadn't come to save them, they weren't so sure if erza was strong enough to minimize the destruction that would have occurred.

Speaking of help, who was that saviour anyway.

"I-i-impossible..."

"U-ur...n-n-no w-way..."

Sometimes, dreams could turn in reality. A reality made out from the impossible. Sometimes it could be harsh and painful, opening up deep wounds of the past. Something you tried to let go. Something you tried to forget about. Something you tried to give up on showed up in front of you after a really really long while of suffering from the burdens of regrets. Remembering everything like it was just yesterday it had all happened.

Yeah, that's right it was all just a bad dream. A bad dream that tried to weigh them down from ever moving forward to a newer future.

"You guys, it not a bad dream and neither is it an illusion" korin said with a smile, "Didn't I promise you grace. That you'll see her again once you get to accept everthing."

Lyon looked at his supposed-to-be-dead master standing in front if him. She doesn't seems to be a ghost but rather have bones and flesh and other human attributes. He was definitely beyond speechless at his point. Never in his life had he seen a real magic in front of him. Yes, this was true magic, a magic that saves the soul from despair.

"Um...what's happening Natsumi?" Lucy whispered sharply into her best friends ears as they watched the display of an unexpected reunion of a mysterious girl and the propagator of this whole mission.

Mira, erza, happy and everyone in the village just watched in confusion as two out of three people that came back were unfamiliar to them. Erza, having fed up by the mission itself finally lost it and boomed in a frustrated voice.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on around here!"

Grace looked at her brother, then to her master who looked at both her and Lyon with a soft smile.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ur said with a hushed tone.

""Ur...""

"You're back to your normal self grace..." she said, admiring her student's body, "And Lyon, you've grown to become a fine young man, haven't you?"

"I-" before he could respond to her, someone interrupted them.

"I get it that you guys know each other or something but something still doesn't add up in all this!" erza said, continuously feeling even more frustrated than before at her lack of information to what had happened so far. All she wished right now was to have a nice large slice of strawberry cake while in her room, on her nice, comfy bed. Sadly enough, she wouldn't be having that until a week later or so.

"Well, you see a lot of things happened" Natsumi sighed, feeling worn out a little from expanding too much magic in just one silly mission. Maybe they were just not prepared enough and made silly mistakes on a single mission to carry out.

"My, my, seems like you guys had a rough time fighting inside the no longer existing temple huh" Mira smiled sweetly as realisation dawned on the villagers that their sacred temple was gone.

"""T-the Temple is gone!""" the villagers screamed inwardly, looking at Natsumi with death eyes.

"Ur...is this really you...?" grace asked, standing in front of her, looking at her whole to really believe she was there with them.

"Don't worry, it's me alright" she pats her on her head, "Remember when I told you that someone saved you and brought you to me?"

"...Yeah...?"

"He's the one" she said, pointing at Korin who waved at them.

"Onii-chan did?" she looked at him in surprise, "I only know about him turning me to a guy but I never knew he saved me that time...he saved me three times already" she gave a sad smile as she looked down on her feet.

"You and Lyon and me where all saved by him you know" she said, looking at Lyon and at korin, "He's one of a kind."

"Yeah, he truly is"

 ** _Three hours later, into the Night..._**

Everyone had finally sorted out everything that was going on and much to their shock, Korin was the cause of almost everything that had happened after hearing the complete story of how it all happened. Surprising Korin wasn't really the cause but someone else was and they didn't know that except him who merely kept quiet about it.

Lyon was _punished_ by erza for complete one hour since he was the cause of this mission arising anyway and the villagers finally went back to their true form which was still their demonic form because they had a partial amnesia.

Korin used his powers to restore everything inside the island like nothing ever happened, healing everyone and everything to their greatest surprise after seeing his powers at work. That same night, a huge party was held in honour of Fairytail for completing the quest.

"Onii-chan" grace said after sneakily following after her brother who left the party a while ago, just a little further from the gathering, "What's wrong?"

Korin gazed turned to her, a smile on his face as usual, "Nothing much, just needed to get some fresh air, is all" he replied.

"Hey Onii-chan, can I ask you one question?"

He looked at her with a slightly confused face, "Sure, ask away"

She breathed in and out before asking "Is...Ur really alive?" she asked with seriousness making him sigh at her.

"Yes she is grace, you don't believe she's alive?"

"So she's really alive then" slowly tears began forming out of her eyes, "Then why Onii-chan? Why?"

Korin now became confused by what she meant by that. Years ago, he told her something about seeing her again if she believed and now she did, so why these questions about her being alive?

"Why is she alive you mean?" he asked just to be sure if what she meant by that.

"Not that!" she suddenly screamed, tears coming out from her eyes. "You had such magic, you had such powers to bring people back from the dead. You were able to bring Ur back so why didn't you do the same with my parents?!"

'Oh so that's what she meant' he finally came to understood how she really feels. Even after all this while, she still thought about her parents and her old friends from back then. Seeing her like this was a little painful for him to bear, surely if he had the powers he once had, he would but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Answer me Onii-chan! Why didn't you save them back then?!" she yelled continuously, letting her anger and pain slowly take over her, "You should have just let me died back then than live my whole life in misery. When I met you, I thought things might change for better, but you suddenly left me, like everyone did with me. You aren't much different from the rest of them. My parents died, my friends died, Ur died, Lyon left, and you left me too...all alone in this stupid world!"

Everyone could hear her screams and pain from the party, suddenly growing quiet as they heard her pour out her feelings to a single person who actually did nothing to her. Erza having had enough of it suddenly walked up towards them.

"Grace, that's not nice to blame someone just like that. He wasn't the cause of everything that happened to you" erza said only to receive ice spikes that suddenly appeared from the ground, just a little inches away from her throat to slit her open.

"Stay out of this will you" she said, not even bothering to spare her a glance as the rest of them that watched with slight horror as she nearly killed erza.

"Everyone stop it" Korin said, before facing grace, "Grace, how many stars to you see in the sky?"

She looked at him, then at the sky filled with bright stars that seem numerous to count.

"What has stars got to do with all this?"

He smiled at her. "They look uncountable right?"

She glared at him, "Yeah and?"

"I'm not like that...at least I used to be" he said as he looked at her confused facial expression.

"Resurrection is different from healing. Your parents were dead, everyone was gone, gone beyond healing, gone beyond what I could achieve here on earth. I could only do a few number of things that could bewilder a lot of people but at a limited time"

Everyone was confused at what he was still talking about, "My blue powers are for healing while the golden ones are for battle. Ur was still alive even after all those years that past. Her strong will kept her alive to this very point, even refusing death. If there is still a single piece of life in someone, I can surely heal that person but your parents were dead even before I get there grace, I'm sorry I can't bring anyone back to life" his smile left his face.

"Someone who is able to resurrect the dead doesn't exist in this world and even if they did, it is never with a good intention. The law of this world is, once you're gone, you're gone to be reincarnated to the next life where you won't remember a thing about your past life until the end of the world itself. One thing I'll tell you is, I'm not human but I'm don't possess such powers here on earth"

"I- I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Onii-chan!" she wailed after finally understood everything he just said. She was at the wrongs to blame him for everything, not that he actually minded but he had to explain everything to her to lessen her burden.

"I'm sorry I can't bring anyone back to life but I could even still heal someone at the point of death." he smiled back at her seeing her teary face. He hoped he had finally solved everything, seeing everyone gave him a big smile as he comforted the young female who misunderstood him completely with a hug.

"He does care for her" Lucy said, admiring them from behind.

"But any immoral act is forbidden between them!" erza declared making everyone to sweatdrop.

'He doesn't seems to be someone who would do that' everyone thought in unison. But you never can tell right.

Their reconciliation was brought short when suddenly dark flashes of lightning and thunder began roaring in the sky so violently that it stroke the earth continuously without control, destroying anything it touches.

"What's happening?!" happy screamed in fear of his life, hugging Lucy like his life depends on it which the blond woman did the same with him.

Everyone screamed in terror, almost running helter-skelter to prevent the lightning from falling on them. Erza managed to requip into her Adamantine armour and shield everyone from death much to their relief.

"Onii-chan. what's happening?!" grace asked him as he looked up at the sky with a stoic expression. "He's coming."

Everyone looked at him for answers as they watched him close his eyes like he was thinking of something really quickly.

"Everyone, I can't explain right one but something is coming" he said.

"We know that much but why is it coming?!" Mira said, looking around at the continuous destruction going on.

"Erza, can you keep that shield going even after the lightning stops?"

Erza looked at him dumbfoundedly but answered his question, "Yeah, I can do that" he nodded.

"Natsumi, Mira, Lucy and Lyon, protect the villagers and don't fight at all unless someone is in danger" he said as they merely nod in response.

"Grace, protect Ur this time alright" he said to her with a smile.

"What about you Onii-chan?" she quivered with her voice that fully hints with concern for him.

"You don't have to worry about me, just do like I've asked alright"

Before she could answer that, she felt a chill that felt worse than any cold she ever felt. Everyone felt the same, their fingers trembled, their legs shook and their brains almost shut down from the feeling they just had.

"W-w-why i-is i-i-it s-so c-c-cold?!" Lucy shivered, rubbing her body to generate heat but was futile to do so.

"It's here, that's why" Korin answered her.

"W-who?!" grace asked him.

Her questioned was answered shortly as a loud voice sounded from the sky to their hearing, causing the violent lightning to halt its destruction as it became calm to hear what it said.

 **"The mighty will fall and give birth to those mightier. The mightiest of all wil rule over the earth as it pleases. I have come to cut down any hindrance. And you the greatest of all hindrance to ever exist in the universe"**

From the sky came out a humanoid bull in a full green suit of armour, wielding a large heavyweight axe in its right arm. It was without a face armour as it facial features was exposed as it slowly landed in front of them, a little farther in distance from them.

 **"Korin prowess, Natsumi Dragneel and the likes of Fairytail..."**

Korin looked at it with a serious demeanor, his eyes not leaving it. Everyone feared it like they never did. It was completely on a whole different level from what deliora was.

It was then erza remembered something.

 ** _Flashback..._**

"You wonderfully defeated me erza scarlet, but you're a second too late as someone far greater will come and destroy everything in sight"

 ** _Flashback ends..._**

"N-n-no w-way..." erza eyes widened in realisation. Her very mistake brought it here and they were doomed to die.

 **"Korin prowess, i see you've become powerless haven't you"** it said, looking at him with its pitch black eyes.

"Yeah I have, but I think I'm sufficient to put you down"

 **"Big words from the once mighty being that ever existed"** it said in mockery, **"You and that damned woman would cease to exist, starting now"** it eyes met with natsumi's, grunting angry as it brought it large axe forward.

Korin stepped between the group and the humanoid bull, stretching both arms for battle.

"I don't know if this may be the end of me but I think I won't let that happen today and neither will you harm anyone as long as I exist, Zodd"

It gave off a moo-ing laugh, **"We will see about that"**

"Everyone get away from here, now!"

The bull disappeared and appeared before Korin just before their brains could comprehend anything, it brought it axe down on him but he blocked it with its bare hands, sending raging sparks of dark lightning crashing everywhere.

The inhuman force of the impact sent Korin back a few metres away, still on his two feet as he managed to stop himself from moving back any further.

 **"You've changed"** Zodd said in disappointment, relaxing it large battle axe on it's shoulder.

Everyone couldn't just believed what they had just seen. First, someone compared to the size of the a standing bull was able to block that attack without any weapon was totally impressive, if that wasn't more impressive, he was still standing on his two feet.

"You guys should get as far away as possible" he warned them again, "Things are about to get ugly."

Grace felt reluctant to leave him all by himself but she knew she had to trust him and leave since it would draw him back if he actually had the strength to defeat him.

"Onii-chan, promise me you won't die now?!" grace yelled at him, making him smile at her.

"Don't worry grace, dying isn't an option in what I see" he answered, "I'll make it out alive, so trust me alright"

She smiled back at him, before turning to leave with the rest of the village. She was going to have faith in him like she always did. She had faith that he won't disappear this time for sure, he promised her and he will keep to it.

 **"How brave of you. I will be sure to give you an honourable death before moving to slaughter them"**

Korin looked at the bull with fire in his eyes "Alright then, let's see if you're worthy to kill me or not!" he launched himself at zodd, delivering a powerful punch to his chin.

 ** _And Stop._**

That's all for now.

 ** _Dunno if you liked it or not but i tried my best. Anyway, next chapter will be the final arc for Galuna Island and we'll be moving into the Tower of Heaven arc. I have a really good reason for this arc to come before Phantom Lord arc. Until next time._**


End file.
